


The Will of Fire

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, FemHashirama?, Forced, Forced Feminization, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Redemption, Regret, Sexual Abuse, Slice of Life, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: When Madara seeks to break Hashirama and severe his only connection back to his humanity, he would have never imagined that Hashirama would go onto swell with his children. Hashirama mourns every time that Madara leaves him, but with every child, Hashirama is certain that the pull for Madara to return permanently is even stronger. When this finally does happen, how will Madara cope with Hashirama's strong desires for them to be a family? And will Black Zetsu slink away into the shadows or target Madara's newly found happiness?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 174
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

The temple they stood in was illuminated by the two flames contained within their saucers. Between them stood a stone tablet engraved with symbols and letters that could only be accessed by those wielding a certain degree of visual prowess. Both clan heads stood face to face. Madara wore the usual Uchiha getup up, a blue high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that split down the lower half. A simple light-brown obi was what held everything together. Hashirama’s attire consisted of a maroon and white hat, a haori over a full-length maroon and white gown. The red headband he wore was a clothing style made mainstream by his clan, the Senju.

Madara had lead Hashirama into the temple from the moment the sun had set. Hashirama had followed, listening carefully to the man he deeply admired despite what anyone else in the village might have thought of him. Hashirama listened but he had not paid all that much attention. The Uchiha clan had approached him, implored him to take heed of Madara’s deteriorating mind. He did not take notice, well not until he heard the words that made his world stop spinning.

“I’ve had enough. I’m leaving the village. I’ve found a different path. A different way.”

Hashirama looked up and into Madara’s eyes. Madara was calm, Madara was poised, Hashirama was not.

“What do you mean? What of the village? What of our dream?” Hashirama kept a straight face, this situation called for seriousness.

Madara gave him a small smile before turning his back, that was when Hashirama chose to move forward reaching out to cup his hand onto Madara’s shoulder. 

Madara turned back towards him, his eyes swirling with the mangekyo sharigan. Hashirama took a step back, Madara towards him, addressing him once more. “Our dream no longer aligns Hashirama, it likely never has.’

Hashirama’s life, Hashirama’s world relied on his surly younger brother Tobirama and his morose friend Madara. Madara was still hurting, Madara was not thinking straight, Izuna’s death still weighed greatly on him. The Uchiha clan had warned him of this.

“Please, please don’t leave Madara. The village needs you here, _I_ need you here…” Hashirama urged towards him. 

Madara continued to train his sharigan on him. Hashirama had to continue to resist the Senju instinct to look away, this was his friend, he did not have to fear him, did he?

“ _Need_ me, do you?” Hashirama pulled his hand back nodding at Madara as he did so. Madara turned back, there was a growing smile on his lips, a _twisted_ smile. 

“And what will you give me in return, Hashirama?” Madara asked him.

Hashirama did not need to even think about that. “Anything.”

Madara continued to give Hashirama a look, a sideways look as a smirk grew on his lips. Hashirama could only watch, relieved that he had stopped an impending disaster that would have surely unravelled.

“Remove your hat, Hashirama.”

Hashirama frowned but pulled his hat of anyway. Madara had always ridiculed him about that piece of apparel. 

Madara turned all the around to face him now. Hashirama dropped the hat, it did not matter. Madara then reached out to push his hand into Hashirama’s shoulder.

Hashirama continued to look at Madara. When Madara pushed him back, Hashirama jumped but started to take steps backwards. He kept his attention trained on Madara, this was not the time to be caught unaware, this was not the time to make the wrong move and make Madara go through with his plans of leaving.

Once they were standing in front of the stone tablet again, Hashirama waited as Madara continued to stare at him. It was as if his friend was considering something.

“Activate it Hashirama, let me see your Sage mode.” It was a strange request. They had spared in training before, but Hashirama had never activated his Sage mode during that time, he didn’t need to, Madara was not the enemy.

Hashirama nodded before going still, as he permitted his chakra to rise, his senses to sharpen… In this temple, connection to nature was nil, now with his Sage mode, he could hear their calls and their chatter albeit distant.

“Get down onto your knees, Hashirama.”

Hashirama moved to switch off Sage mode.

“Maintain it, Hashirama.”

Hashirama nodded before falling onto his knees. He then watched as Madara looked down on him smiling and smiling. He saw as Madara slipped his hands down to his pants, pulling down. Hashirama pulled back, Madara wasn’t going to… No surely not. He then parted his mantle and his manhood sprang out hard and erect.

“Suck it Hashirama.”

Hashirama recoiled. Take Madara’s appendage into his _mouth_? Hashirama cared for Madara deeply, but he was not aligned that way? He had no experience, he did not know the ways of the male body, surely he wasn’t?

“You did say _anything_ Hashirama,” Madara told him. Hashirama opened his mouth slowly after that, staying still, unmoving. He then let out a yelp as Madara yanked him forward with a clasp of his hand and pushed his entire face right against his penis.

“Open your mouth, Hashirama,” Madara demanded.

Hashirama opened it again as Madara shoved his head forward.

“Take it Hashirama, take _my_ cock into _your_ mouth.” Hashirama opened his mouth and he could smell it, the strong musky smell and Hashirama almost choked when he closed his eyes and had Madara’s meat cut off his airways.

Madara then shoved his cock in and out, in and out as Hashirama felt his friend’s manhood engorging in his mouth. Then Hashirama couldn’t breathe, then Hashirama wanted to cough, his eyes burned, his throat constricted. 

“Swallow it, Hashirama, _swallow_ it!”

Madara’s cum filled his mouth, and Hashirama wanted to pull away, spit it out…

“ _Swallow it_!”

Hashirama then took a large gulp as Madara’s bitter-tasting cum went down his throat. Madara then pulled his head off his still hard manhood.

Hashirama panted as Madara tutted at him: “You were terrible at that Hashirama.” Hashirama then turned his attention back to Madara rather mortified that _that_ had happened at all. 

Madara then leaned forward, grabbed his haori before ripping it off his body. Hashirama fell back onto his ass as Madara kneeled, reached to his sides and pulled open the ties that held his Hokage gown together. Madara continued to peel of Hashirama’s over-elaborate Hokage robes piece by piece and only when Madara pushed him down onto his side did Hashirama realise that he was naked. That’s when the tears started to flow, that’s when his heart started to thud and that’s when his chest started to heave. 

And that’s when Hashirama started to beg. “Please Madara, please _don’t_ do this.” 

Madara was not listening as he crouched down next to him and started to prod between the crack between his buttocks. Hashirama tensed up at that crying hard and almost screaming when Madara’s fingers brushed against his back entrance. 

“Please, Madara, _please_!”

For a few moments, Madara pulled back watching as Hashirama curled into himself, brawling his eyes out. He would _enjoy_ this, deflowering the great god of shinobi. It would be even sweeter with Hashirama’s Sage mode active, that was what had made Hashirama stronger than him, well physically at least.

He then shoved the entirety of his hand right into his asshole. Hashirama let out a scream at the intrusion, curling inwards as waves of pain, emotional and physical, wracked his body.

" _MA-DA-RA_!" Hashirama howled as his chakra leaked away rather denoting his unwillingness to fight off his assailant. How could he raise a hand against Madara, how could he...? Madara was misunderstood, Madara was hurting, he had lost his brother, he, he couldn’t help hurting those who only wanted to help him, to _save_ him. 

Hashirama then felt Madara yanking his hand out of him letting out a sound of disgust. After that, all Hashirama wanted to do was to curl into himself, fall asleep and wake to find that he had only had the most horrendous nightmare. He did not get his wish.

Madara pulled him up of the floor by his hair, back onto his knees and turned him around to face him. Hashirama cried from the pain of the experience and the dark intentions that burned from Madara’s eyes. 

"Hashirama...since when do _you_ cry and scream like a bitch?!" Madara snapped at him as Hashirama only brawled harder. Madara’s features only contorted more at that as Hashirama shied away from the intensity of the sharingan set on him. Madara gave a growl that had Hashirama bringing his hands to his face sobbing. Madara irritated, pushed Hashirama away making him falling face-first onto the floor with his ass sticking up.

For the next few minutes, all Hashirama could do was to sob his heart out. He knew that Tobirama would chew him out for being such a crybaby but what was he supposed to do? Falling asleep on this cold hard floor was difficult but still a possibility. Yes, yes, that calmed Hashirama. He would sleep and find that everything had gone back to normal. Madara would still be his morose self and all this would have _never_ happened.

And then Hashirama let out a scream that the whole village would have heard, as a hot rod stabbed right into him.

“ _Aw_ Hashirama, you did say anything.”

Madara’s voice was so dark, it was teasing him, testing him. But Hashirama could not think, he could not even breathe properly. His ass was on fire. Madara was in him, and, and he was huge. Hashirama felt like Madara was cutting him in half, killing him. Tears started to sting in his eyes anew.

“Please Madara, please, _don’t_ do this!” Hashirama wailed again as Madara only cackled in his ear.

“Oh, you mean this?” With those words, Madara pulled out and shoved himself back into Hashirama’s warm body. Hashirama screams only made Madara that much more excited, that much more eager to slam into him. Madara knew that he could not defeat Hashirama on the battlefield. But that didn’t mean that he could not do it in other ways, Madara then jackhammered into Hashirama again. Madara felt his sharigan whirling to life as he saw Hashirama screaming and begging underneath him. Yes, that was it, that was it, he would make this a night for Hashirama to remember. Hashirama would forever know that _he_ was Madara’s bitch.

Hashirama felt like he was _dying,_ as Madara continued the torture on his body. He pleaded with Madara. He tried to pull away from him. That only made things worse, that only made Madara thrust that much harder into him. Everything was burning, everything made Hashirama convulse and weep as Madara only continued the assault on his body. 

“Scream for me bitch, scream for your _better_!” And then Hashirama felt something tear deep inside him, it made his stomach clench and it made him expel everything he had eaten only a few hours ago.

Hashirama heard Madara panting over him, moaning over him. How could his dear friend find such pleasure in assaulting his body like this? If he would have taken Madara, then he would have prepared him, lubricated him, peppered him in kisses. 

The only lubrication that Hashirama had was the feeling of something stinging deep inside of him. It’s slickness meant that Madara had torn something. Then again, Hashirama did not know if it was his body or his own heart that bleed more from this assault. When would Madara stop? Hashirama loved Madara deeply, but not so much as to hurt him like this.

All Hashirama could concentrate on after that was Madara’s moans and shouts of unabashed victory over him.

Madara meanwhile felt like his body was on fire. This was absolutely magnificent, who knew that fucking a man would be so pleasurable, who knew that Hashirama would prove to be such a pleasant cock warmer. Seeing Hashirama’s blood trickle out from his asshole was what see Madara off.

Hashirama was too far gone in his screams and cries when Madara’s hips stuttered into his backside. He could not register Madara’s seed spurting off deep inside of him. All he could feel was the unbearable pain in his heart that his dearest friend could have done something like this to him.

Madara then pulled out, and shot off a few more times to further mark Hashirama as his. It was some time later that some might have heard the evil cackle of one Madara Uchiha declaring into the night that: “The great god of Shinobi is now _my_ bitch!”

Hashirama was meanwhile left alone, battered and deeply bruised with Madara’s seed smeared all across his abused and bloody hole. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internet defines Forced Feminization as the process of a man giving up their power to a dominant female or even a male to become the submissive "woman". It looks like in Hashirama's case, his own body begins this process for him.

It was Tobirama who found him. It was Tobirama who wept at the sight of his brother. It was the Uchiha who allowed him entry into the temple in the first place. There had been rumours of Madara cackling the night away. By his own volition, the Uchiha knew that Madara was the guilty party. Tobirama though warned them to keep their mouths shut lest they distress his elder brother. Tobirama had expected Hashirama to break down, or reach out to him. Hashirama instead acted as if nothing had happened.

Tobirama had let Hashirama play his game for months, but that didn’t mean that Tobirama did not observe. The first thing that the Senju noticed was that his brother had lost his appetite for alcohol. The second thing he noticed was how uncomfortable Hashirama seemed with sitting down. The third thing was what lead Tobirama to let the Uchiha knock Hashirama out with a genjutsu. Tobirama had found drops of blood in Hashirama’s fundoshi.

“Lord Adviser, look, look at Lord Hokage’s body.”

Tobirama came out of his thoughts. If you would have said he was daydreaming, he would gut you in your sleep. He then looked down at Hashirama laid across the surgery table. A gas mask on his face further induced the coma Tobirama had him under. A bit of bile had come up now and again on Tobirama’s throat over the last hour. This was his elder brother he had knocked out. This was Hashirama’s privacy he was violating. But then something was _very_ wrong with his elder brother.

Fortunately only the genjutsu caster and other Uchiha medics were present.

Tobirama’s eye drifted from Hashirama’s tranquil face to his upper body. The Uchiha medics had kept his lower regions covered…for now. 

And Tobirama didn’t even need to ask what he ought to be looking at, not when they were there, as clear as day. Men had nipples, accentuated more or less depending on the intensity of their muscular build. What Hashirama had was not down to excess training, they were too big for that. 

They were soft, they were large, they were in the shape of teardrops that would have aroused any man. They were very feminine and they were _breasts_.

“Cover him, have you no respect for your _Hokage_?!” Tobirama snapped as the Uchiha immediately complied. In truth, Tobirama had to pull himself away. If Hashirama were _not_ his brother, he might have to do something most inappropriate. 

The Uchiha in the room were training their sharigan on him. In some ways, he blamed them for the state his brother had been in. In other ways, they were the ones who were whispering about odd changes happening with Hashirama’s body. 

Tobirama supposed he should be grateful that they had insisted that he investigate their suspicions for them.

“Lord Adviser, you mentioned bleeding. It might be prudent if you take look down there.” One of the Uchiha medics told him. Tobirama gritted his teeth. Tobirama might have had to accept the Uchiha as equals but that didn’t mean that they could lord over him. At least Madara hadn’t…

Tobirama moved from the top of the surgery bed down to the bottom. He already had the medic garb on, he had to pull on the blue plastic gloves next. This time looking would _not_ suffice. 

The Uchiha lifted the covers once again. Tobirama was the one who had to open his brother’s legs. Tobirama felt more bile want to come up his throat. Madara had touched his brother here and he had not been loving. His brother had not deserved to be treated like that. If Hashirama had ever chosen to pursue carnal relations with Madara, Tobirama knew that his elder brother would have been extra careful. 

Tobirama was gentle when he examined Hashirama’s penis. That part of his body was still as it should be. Tobirama then moved to press little by little into the fold between Hashirama’s legs, then he brushed up something that should not have been there. He pressed Hashirama’s penis back into his stomach…which was more rounded than it should be. 

He then spent a few minutes observing this new opening between what was Hashirama’s penis and what was his anus. It was pink, it was small and it had characteristics that Tobirama had only seen when dealing with a female patient.

Hashirama had a vagina. 

For a few moments, Tobirama froze. He thought of all of those times Hashirama had held his legs together. He remembered the way his elder brother wheezed and moaned in pain. The blood… Tobirama reached forward to insert one finger into the opening. He felt the familiar softness, the sound of something squelching and then he snapped out of his trance by the sound of a loud loud moan. 

Tobirama pulled his finger out. There were remnants of fluid on his gloves which was sticky and clear. Tobirama recognised it, even if he had no wife, he still knew the way to ensure that a woman would not suffer unnecessarily when engaging in intercourse with him. Tobirama was a recluse but he still had bodily needs. He was not loved like his brother but at least women would be willing to reengage with him as they knew that he took the time to make sure that they received equal pleasure.

Pity Madara had no decorum when it came to that!

The Uchiha were looking down onto Hashirama’s still prone form. None of them had made that offensive noise, so the only other person it could have been was Hashirama himself. 

But then only women could lubricate and find pleasure from that part of their bodies being touched. But Hashirama should not even have that part of the female body, to begin with. He was a male, he…he…this should not be _happening_.

“It’s as if Lord Hokage is turning to a woman right in front of our eyes.”

Tobirama blinked and saw the Uchiha looking down on his brother with their sharingan blazing.

A woman? Something was forcing Hashirama to undergo this forced feminisation. It was unnatural, it shouldn’t be happening, something must be causing it.

“Lift the blanket! I need to to see his stomach!” 

The Uchiha stayed motionless, he glared at them.

“ _Now_!” Tobirama shouted.

The Uchiha pulled the cover back until Hashirama’s torso and stomach were on display. He then saw it, Hashirama’s stomach was as large as it was round. It was five months since the incident so it would have had a chance to… No what was Tobirama thinking, his brother was a man, Hashirama’s body was not built to birth children. 

“Hand me the scalpel,” Tobirama ordered the Uchiha who had spent the entire time up until now hovering on his side. 

“But Lord Adviser you can’t that’s…that’s…”

Tobirama turned to the young medic, younger than his own early mid twenties. He then told him in the sort of voice that Hashirama deployed to have the unruly young succumbing to his orders. Hashirama had used that on him goodness knows how many times. 

“Give it to me **_now_**!” Veins bulged in Tobirama’s head, it took him every ounce of his willpower not to lose control and shout.

The young medic gave him the scalpel. The other medics sterilised that part of Hashirama’s skin. Tobirama changed his gloves and then brought the scalpel down.

That’s when the walls of the hospital gave a lurch as if they had suddenly come to life. Vines upon vines sprung forth from all sides of the room. One by one each Uchiha medic was ensnared into these vines and pulled back. Then the vines came for him, they knocked him back making the scalpel fly right out of his hand.

Minutes later Tobirama sat back up with a serious knock to the back of his head, he almost had a heart attack at what he saw. Hashirama was no longer lying prone under the effects of the genjutsu or the anaesthetic drug. His elder brother was instead sitting up. Tobirama noticed the distinct way Hashirama used the cover to conceal his growing female assets.

“Who are you to touch me there?” Tobirama trembled as Hashirama’s voice boomed making the walls of the operating theatre shake.

“Lord Hokage, please, please forgive us, we were worried, we felt responsible, the elders, they feared that Madara might have permanently broken you when he raped…”

That Uchiha medic got cut off when Hashirama let out the most painful howl. It was the sort that had even had Tobirama’s heart shatter and tears flow from his cheeks. His brother to be reduced to this wounded creature was just too unbearable to…

“And what gives you the right to cut out our children?” Hashirama’s voice was still loud, still unbearable, still enough to have everyone quaking in fear.

“Lord Hokage, you’re undergoing changes, unnatural changes, we didn’t think it right for you to undergo something like…” Another Uchiha medic tried to intervene.

Hashirama raised his hand to release them from his vines. Many of them fell forward with a heavy thud. Hashirama then gave each one of them such glares they worked that they would be the ones left broken.

“Get out.” He told them.

“But Lord Hokage…” they tried to argue.

“GET _OUT_!” He screamed. Then they did obey. They scurried out barely able to walk but still, they obeyed.

That’s when Tobirama became the centre of Hashirama’s focus.

“Tobirama.” Tobirama shivered at Hashirama _very_ dark tone. “Come here.”

Tobirama rose to his feet. His entire body shook, all the chakra points in his body ached. Hashirama was letting off so much chakra, it was enough to make him go weak in the knees.

“ _Now_!” Hashirama snapped.

Tobirama willed himself to move a little faster. He pulled a chair up to Hashirama’s bed. If he was going to stay this close, he would not be able to do it standing. Hashirama’s sudden outburst of chakra could still bring down the walls of this hospital.

“ _Tobirama_ ,” Hashirama growled.

Tobirama stayed motionless as Hashirama leaned forward to grab onto his medical scrubs. Tobirama took a deep breath, Hashirama’s chakra was still flooding his chakra network. His head pounded so much it might have very well split right in two.

“Tobirama.” Hashirama’s tone was getting quieter now, a little less intense. Yet Tobirama could still feel it, it almost choked him the way Hashirama’s chakra was leaking away from him.

Hashirama then hunched forward and started to scream.

The walls of the theatre shook, as did the hospital and Hashirama screamed louder and louder. Tobirama watched as his older brother heaved. He watched as tears of blood started to run down his brother’s cheeks.

“Elder brother…” Tobirama called out to him, as he reached out steady Hashirama’s arms into his.

“He left…he left…I did _everything_ and he, he…still…left!”

Hashirama then went back to screaming, as little by little Tobirama manoeuvred himself forward to cradle his distraught brother in his arms. He had hoped this would happen at one point, but he didn’t think it would be with quite so many complications. 

“Oh Tobi, oh Tobi, what am I going to tell them? How will they ever forgive me that I let their father go?” Hashirama sobbed.

“Who…elder brother…who?” Tobirama asked him. 

“Our babies, our _babies_ …!” Hashirama cried.

Tobirama pushed his elder brother away. Hashirama’s screams had died down to sobs, the true heartbreaking kind.

“You…you are going to keep them?” Tobirama asked him.

Hashirama laughed a little as more tears ran down his cheeks. “Of course I’m going to keep them, Madara’s given me his babies and one day he will come back for us, one day he will know that he has a place to return to.”

Tobirama felt his head hurt. This would…this would come with so many complications.

“But Hashirama… you are turning into a girl!”

Hashirama looked down, pulling the covering away from his body and smiled. He then looked back to Tobirama.

“Do you think Madara will love me more like this?”

And that was a headache Tobirama didn’t think he would ever escape from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be important to include this chapter before the birth. It might clear up any confusion as to why Hashirama has undergone his transformation.

Tobirama knew the old law. He knew that if Hashirama’s honour would ever be restored then Madara would have to marry him. It was a twisted law, marry the one who got you pregnant even if it was from rape. His older sister had been conceived that way. Tobirama’s mother wanted nothing to do with his father. Butsama Senju had _not_ stood for that.

His mother had lost the chance to have a loving husband, his older sister had lost her life during childbirth. 

Madara reminded Tobirama of his father. That was why he spent at least another month trying to get Hashirama to reconsider. Hashirama might have ended up taking his nose of a few times with how many times he slammed the door in Tobirama’s face at that. Now on his elder brother’s eighth month, it was _too_ late. Those babies _were_ coming. Though Tobirama wasn’t sure if he appreciated the growing consensus that Hashirama would from now on be considered a girl.

“What do you mean Hashirama can’t sire children anymore?” 

Ah yes, the red-head standing in front of him was only adding to Tobirama’s never-ending headache. He had sent a letter, many letters actually to stop her arrival in the village. She had come anyway because Uzumakis did not take rejection well. 

Tobirama was the one sitting at the Hokage desk now. Hashirama’s legendary wood-style meant that even as a woman, there would be an uproar if he stopped being the Hokage. 

As for the Senju clan, the same thing applied. However, it wouldn’t be long until Hashirama would have to either be the dominant male or the submissive female he now pretty much was. The village would not tolerate if he was both. 

Tobirama rose from the desk, addressing this irritate woman.

“You shouldn’t have come to Mito. Things are already complicated enough.”

Mito’s chakra rose at that as she raised her fist and brought it down so hard she snapped the Hokage desk right in half.

“I came to see the son of a bitch who thinks he can break a childhood marriage contract with _me_!” 

Tobirama eyed this woman, his temples aching. She might look like a woman but her behaviour was most distasteful. Even Hashirama’s mild and jolly manner was more exemplary of a desirable woman.

 _Damn_ it, he would start referring to Hashirama as elder sister next. 

Tobirama rose from the chair, grabbed Mito’s hand and dragged her out of the office. She protested but it looked like the only way she would believe it was if she saw it.

……………

“Why did you bring me…?”

Tobirama grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and pushed her through the shrubs. They both saw him, Hashirama sitting cross-legged in a patch of tulips.

As expected Mito started spurting and shaking her finger at the huge bulge which was now Hashirama’s stomach. Tobirama had to hold back a chuckle at that. The other clan heads had reacted somewhat the same when he had brought them to observe Hashirama. Hashirama’s hidden Uchiha guard had kept them from approaching.

Mito went running forwards anyway. 

Tobirama watched, his sensory skills became alert. He felt the guards’ sharingans whirl to life. Most Senjus thought him crazy to be able to sense that, but Tobirama didn’t care. If he had not sensed Izuna’s activating his sharingan when he had done so then Tobirama would be the one dead now.

Tobirama would stay and observe too, Hashirama was the one who needed protecting now.

Mito ran and ran to Hashirama. This was so amazing, this was so incredible that Mito could not believe the sight in front of her. She fell to her knees, and that’s when Hashirama went from caressing his growing babies to falling back, his heart racing.

There was this woman who had such a broad smile on her face that everything was telling Hashirama to protect the babies, protect Madara’s babies. It was Mama’s responsibility to look after the babies until Papa came back to them.

This woman had a lot of chakra and she was making this strange cooing sound. Her hands were getting very close to his babies’ growing chamber. He stumbled back on his knees as the redhead pulled back.

“Come on cousin we’re both sisters here, I wouldn't hurt you or your baby.” The redhead sounds sincere, her abundant chakra was beginning to feel familiar now. It was of the Uzumaki sort. Hashirama didn’t think he had anything to fear of this redhead, the plants would tell him if he did. 

The redhead drew closer and closer, she had this crazy grin on her face. Hashirama was still fighting the urge to panic, his arms flew around his babies. He would protect them, he would…he would…he…

“Aw Sister cousin you are glowing, you are absolutely _glowing_. Look at you, look how perfect you are, all swollen and pregnant. It’s as if nature has changed its mind, deciding that you are more suited to bare another’s children then to _sire_ them.”

Hashirama could not help but share in this redhead’s joy. Nature had always been his greatest friend, it had worked alongside him to allow the trees, plants and vines rise from the ground. Nature was also the reason why his body was now undergoing these changes to make him even more appealing to the Father of his babies. His heart ached from Madara’s absence. 

“Hungry sister?” Hashirama looked up to see the redhead activate a seal on her wrist. Out came out trays and boxes and even flasks of piping hot substances. 

Hashirama’s mouth hung open from that. He wished he could do such a thing. He knew it, he sensed that more than one baby was growing in him. Their chakra was big and grand, they had Madara’s fire, they were his piece of their Papa whilst their Papa was lost from him. 

Hashirama looked up to see the spread of food on the grass. His mouth salivated at that. He crawled towards even like an infant still learning to walk. In his case, he didn’t want to have an Uchiha or even Tobirama coming to help him onto his feet.

Hashirama moved onto the spread. His babies shuffled and pushed up inside his stomach. His stomach was growling for food and _they_ could feel it. Or maybe they were hungry too…no, no how could he be such a bad Mama and neglect to feed them.

“Hashirama?” 

Hashirama looked up and flinched a little when he realised this redhead had a hand under his chin.

“Nature may have deemed you better as a female, but you really need to eat. If you don’t eat then your baby doesn’t either.”

Hashirama reached for the dumplings she had brought out. It had beef, it had spices and it had sauces, and Hashirama just could not stop eating. His babies’ chakra had changed, they had become more settled. Hashirama put a hand to his stomach as one of his babies’ hands pressed against his as if to say thank you. 

“Baby… Baby… you can thank your Papa for growing inside me. If he hadn’t of insisted that I call forth my Sage mode when he did, then neither you nor your sibling would have started to grow in me.” Hashirama chatted to his baby.

“Your Sage mode _enabled_ this transformation.” The redhead gasped as Hashirama looked up, frowning.

“ _Why_ …is that a problem?” Hashirama quipped.

Mito was then left silent, strange considering how she was the chattiest among her cousins. But even she could sense Tobirama coming closer, even she could sense that there were multiple shinobi close to them hidden. From their chakra, she could identify them as Uchiha. What would the Uchiha be doing guarding the Senju clan head as they were?

Mito’s gaze fell to Hashirama’s stomach. She had heard rumours about Hashirama’s infatuation with a certain Uchiha, Madara, was it?

“Their Papa is…urgh…Madara Uchiha?” It felt ridiculous to ask the question, but Mito felt as if her world turned upside down the moment Hashirama nodded.

She then watched as Hashirama stroked his stomach, starting to mutter to it.

“Mama’s going to love you babies and I’m sure that Papa will love you too. Mama now knows that if Papa didn’t love me then he won’t have left me with you.” 

Mito looked at Tobirama, the albino was drawing closer now. She could see the darkening look on the younger Senju’s features. It was a look that suggested that Madara had not been kind to Hashirama.

“You seem confident that Madara will come back, sister?” Mito asked Hashirama.

“Yes, yes, he will, he will,” Hashirama murmured as he spread his hands out onto the ground. Mito reached forward to press her hands on top of his.

“Listen, cousin, are you sure you want Madara in your baby’s life? Our reports say that he was last seen in the Hidden Cloud village causing chaos. Do you really want such a man around _your_ child?”

Hashirama pulled his hands away from herself at that moment. He glared Mito down. He then stumbled to his feet as Mito rushing to his side to stop him from stumbling over. Hashirama hissed when she tried to touch him. He had said something most unsavoury before declaring that no one insults Madara in his presence. 

Mito had tried to come to move forward, but Hashirama’s chakra was rising to the surface. Trees upon tree rose from the ground to block her way. It was Tobirama who grabbed onto her hand.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough? The Uchiha get very testy when Hashirama is made upset. You are fortunate they haven’t made their move against you yet.” 

Mito turned to Tobirama.

“That monster, he…he raped Hashirama didn’t he?” Mito asked the albino.

Tobirama hung his head as Mito gasped.

“And you just going to let Hashirama carry his baby to term? Don’t you know how damaging that could be for Hashirama?” 

Tobirama moved forward to cover her mouth and to cut off her screaming. The Uchiha guard might have begun to move away now to follow after Hashirama, but there were still some left.

“Listen Mito, the relationship between Madara and Hashirama is very complicated. But Madara is also the reason why my elder brother has undergone such a major transformation. Hashirama is about to bring into the world the next generation of the two strongest clans to exist.”

Mito started to speak against Tobirama’s mouth. It was a mumble that Tobirama could not understand, so he let go of her mouth and tightening the grip he had on her hand.

“Yes, because Madara got some sadistic kick out of fucking Hashirama whilst Hashirama had his Sage mode activated,” Mito repeated.

Tobirama’s eyes went wide.

“He _what_? What does that have to do with anything?”

Mito glared him down.

“Hashirama’s own Sage mode is forcing him to undergo feminisation to enable the pregnancy. It’s making him look even more beautiful than me. Fuck it, of course, it is, the Sage chakra is probably pumping Hashirama full of estrogen to make him into the perfect female.”

Tobirama watched the Uzumaki shriek and conduct this tantrum, and _this_ was once going to be his elder brother’s wife. How uncouth, how unrefined, jealousy made her ugly. In some ways, he was almost relieved that Madara had given Hashirama a way out of that. If only the Uchiha had been kind, loving, that was the only sort of husband Hashirama deserved.

Madara didn’t seem capable though…

“Tobirama, please, please don’t shut me out. We’re cousins, I…I can help!”

Tobirama turned around to see Mito rushing after him already out of breath. 

“Help? You can help by returning home Mito. You wanted the answer to why Hashrama cannot sire children anymore, you have it now.” He snapped at her, she was delaying him from getting to Hashirama. He had always been emotional, now it was one hundred times worse.

“Hashirama wants Madara. Let me be Hashirama’s midwife. I…I hate to say this, but I don’t think this will be the only pregnancy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth and a glimpse into Hashirama's mental state. In canon, Madara always seemed to have a deep obsession with Hashirama. Hashirama meanwhile had always seen Madara as his dear friend despite everything Madara had done. Now with his feminisation, his feelings of his attachment to Madara have only amplified.

“Madara…Madara… _Ma-da-ra_!” Hashirama cried as wave upon wave of pain washed down from his stomach to his legs. Many hands lifted him onto the bed, a delicate pair of female hands parted his legs. 

“Alright sister cousin, push when the pains come. Your waters have broken, the babes should come quickly now.” 

Truth is Hashirama had hidden his cramps since the morning. He had been waiting, hoping for days now that Madara might turn up. Madara had claimed him, surely he would come back to observe the birth of their babies. Then one of the clan head’s wives yelled for all to see as his waters had broken. That was the end of his daily stroll, that was the end of the children coming to flock around his plumpness and that was the end of waiting for Madara to appear.

Everything from down below ached, but his heart ached more. Madara…Madara was lost. Hashirama had been blind. Hashirama had not seen the darkness that had enraptured Madara until it was too late. Madara had hurt him badly, but then who doesn’t hurt those they love the most? 

Hashirama had always loved Madara. He just hadn’t realised that Madara’s love was a lot more than platonic. That’s why when he had started going through the changes, he had embraced them. There was a feeling deep in his very soul that told him again and again, that _he_ was the anchor that would draw Madara back from the darkness that had ensnared him.

Hashirama then whipped his head back, panting and screaming as the next wave of contractions hit him. He pushed and pushed, determined that one day Madara would meet their babies. 

Then his muscles loosened in that new part of his body, as suddenly, he felt tiny arms and hands flailing to get out of him. 

“Alright here comes the babe, one big push.” Hashirama’s heard Mito’s voice. It was Tobirama squeezing his hand that was more comforting. His younger brother had been supportive of this…in the end.

Hashirama arched forward as the babe slipped away from him. He heard crying, he relaxed. Then Tobirama whispered into his ear, asking:

“Why are you putting yourself through this elder brother? Why won’t you let Madara go?” 

That made Hashirama’s heart sting, but he still answered:

“Because once everyone let’s go, then Madara will be truly lost.”

“Your heart was always too big for your own good.” Hashirama might have laughed at Tobirama’s quip had another wave of contractions not hit him at that point. 

“Here comes the second child,” the Uzumaki drawled. Hashirama now had the growing desperation to go to his firstborn, but those hands were still keeping him down. He felt another way of pain hit him and he pushed. The second child came out easier than the first. There were now two infants crying in the room.

Hashirama opened his eyes focusing his vision on his brother looking over his Uzumaki midwife and the other medics crowded around the basin.

He lifted his hand rasping: “My babies!”

Tobirama immediately turned to face him at that. He hurried to Hashirama’s side with a small bowl of cold water and a towel. He dabbed said towel on Hashirama’s bow. Hashirama calmed a little at that.

“You have twin sons, elder brother. You have done so well, rest, rest,” Tobirama’s tone was soft, understanding almost, it was a comfort to Hashirama. Hashirama knew that his little brother could be very judgemental sometimes.

“Let me…let me see them.”

The Uchiha medics came forward to help Hashirama up at that point. Tobirama was starting to see that the Uchiha clan could be worthy Senju clan allies. Who knew that Madara’s vile act would allow their clans to come even closer?

Hashirama hunched forward crying out, as Tobirama looked to the Uchiha medics panicked. It was Mito who turned to face them, once she had swaddled the infants and had them safe in the crib.

She rushed back over.

“What are you doing? Lay my cousin back down. She had yet to expel the afterbirth.”

There was something about this woman that irked Hashirama. Then again, there was something that had changed with the other villagers. They had started calling him Lady Hokage. It was rather unsettling at first, but then Hashirama supposed his transformation would have come with some… _quirks_?

“No…no, let me see them, let me…ah! Let me…” Hashirama hunched forwards as those hands once again pushed him back down onto the birthing bed.

But…but he had to go to his babies.

……………

“Kagami, you know we shouldn’t be doing this? The birthing chamber is forbidden to children.” A young Danzo Shimura implored his Uchiha friend as three ten-year-olds crouched just outside _that_ door. 

Kagami did not care for what Danzo or Hiruzen had tried to tell him. His auntie, the woman who had raised him after his Pa had been killed and his Uncle was lost, told him that his cousins would be born today. 

“But…but I have to see them, they grew from my Uncle and Lady Hokage coming together see. I’m the big cousin, I’m the big brother and I _want_ to see them.”

Truth is, in his clan, those that were lost were the ones who felt pain so deeply that they became enslaved to the Curse of Hatred. That made Kagami sad. His Uncle had always been kind to him, in his own way. His Uncle had also gotten better the closer he got to Lady Hashirama. 

Lady Hashirama was strong and powerful. Lady Hashirama was the goddess of shinobi. Lady Hashirama had also done something that all the Uchiha women admired her for. She had accepted his Uncle’s seed. She had let her body change. That’s what the adults told him.

But Kagami knew…Kagami was _sure_ that one day his Uncle would return and restore the honour of Lady Hashirama by making her his wife. 

But first Kagami had to pull and pull at the door. He _had_ to see his baby cousins, it was his duty to look over them whilst Uncle Madara was still lost. 

……………

Hashirama did it. He stood up even as the Uchiha medics crowded him, urging him to lie back down. He swatted at them and pushed at them, all the while the contractions were starting up again.

Tobirama was close now, he was looking at Hashirama in a sort of admonishing way.

“Elder brother…” Tobirama moved to his side to hold Hashirama up. Hashirama panted, Hashirama winced, the contractions, they shouldn’t be this strong with the afterbirth…

“I need to see them, I need to see my babies.” Hashirama rasped and then he fell forward as Tobirama rushed forward to break his fall. Hashirama moaned as the pain became worse.

“Set her back down onto the bed, you idiot.” Hashirama opened his eyes just enough to glare at that wretched Uzumaki woman. Who was _she_ to keep him from his babies?

Then the door of the birthing chamber was opening. Everyone turned to see exactly who could have breached the sanctuary of the birthing place.

A blur was coming right at Hashirama and then there was another way of contractions. Hashirama fell forward as Tobirama held him that much tighter. Hashirama then felt something large sliding away from his legs.

“Wait…what…but that’s another…?”

Hashirama saw Tobirama looking down, and then Hashirama looked down. There was tiny Uchiha child, the blur, stretched out across the floor with their hands out. In their hands they held the most stunning babe, he had ever seen.

The babe was female. She had pale skin. She had black spiky hair with black eyes. She was the spitting image of Madara… And then Hashirama saw that the umbilical cord was dangling down between _his_ legs. 

“She’s very pretty, Lady Hashirama. She looks like Uncle Madara.”

Tobirama looked to the Uchiha medics for answers. They reacted by moving forward and pulling Kagami off the floor.

“Return the child to Lady Hashirama now Kagami.” They told him.

Tobirama was the one who watched in awe as the young child stuck out his bottom lip as a few big tears fell down his face. He had seen this Uchiha child, he spent inordinate amounts of time with those due to be his students.

“But…but I won’t hurt her, promise, promise. I will look after her until Uncle Madara gets found.” 

Tobirama’s headache returned. Izuna had had a child. Well, this was a development that he could have never anticipated. Then again, he would have never thought that Hashirama would have birthed Madara’s children.

“Little Kagami,” Tobirama recognised that smile on Hashirama’s face. It was the sort of look when he was about to adopt another pet. Most of the time it was plants or wildlife, this was the first time it was a human though, a human child.

“Lady Hashirama,” Tobirama had to admit that child did have Izuna’s features. Tobirama had only seen Izuna as an enemy, but he had never considered that killing him would leave behind an orphan son.

Tobirama watched as Hashirama stretched out his arms, fresh tears barreling from his eyes. The Uchiha looked restless, Hashirama was upset, they did not abide by this. But would they really ambush one of their own, an innocent child?

“Give her to me, give my little Madara? _Please_.” Tobirama watched as Kagami’s eyes went wide. Good the child could sense Hashirama’s distress, he would not have to interfere.

He then watched as Kagami lifted the child into Hashirama’s arms. Once the child was secure, Tobirama carefully guided Hashirama back to the bed to lie him down. Hashirama was not crying anymore, his chakra was emitting waves and waves of happiness.

“Oh you look just like him, you do, you do, my little Ma-Ma-Ma-do-ka.” The baby only gurgled in response. She had not even cried, what a strange child, how quiet. 

“Madara had been a quiet newborn too.” One of the medics had addressed Tobirama before giving out more orders: “Prepare for the afterbirth and get the child out of here, this is no place for someone like him.”

Kagami cried out. “Lady Hashirama, please don’t take me away from my cousins. They’re…they’re my _family_!”

Tobirama could that Hashirama was still too wrapped up in his surprise delivery. Three babies, triplets, Hashirama had always spoken about babies but had he known that there would be three of them.

Tobirama reached to Kagami. Kagami ran to his side.

“Kagami, right?” Tobirama asked.

Kagami nodded.

“You let the medics help out Hashirama now. Let’s go meet your other cousins, shall we?”

Tobirama watched as Kagami’s eyes lit up. Children were so much cuter when they were happy. Tobirama worried just how much his nephews and niece would make him go _weak_ in the knees from that.

Tobirama nudged the Uchiha child over the crib on the other side of the room. Tobirama made sure that Kagami was facing away from Hashirama. It would do no justice to traumatise the child with the blood and the fluids that came with the afterbirth.

“Aw, there are two more of them?”

Tobirama watched as Kagami put his hands together, jumping up and down on his feet at the sight of the two infants in the crib. Tobirama then took a few months to glimpse Hashirama as he pressed the female child to his breast to suckle as the umbilical cord got cut.

Of course, Hashirama’s favourite would be the child that looked _most_ like Madara. 

“Can I hold _that_ baby, Lord Tobirama?”

Tobirama widened his eyes at that, that was the first time he had been addressed as anything other than Lord Advisor or simply his name.

Tobirama reached for the secondborn child, lifting him into the older child’s arms.

Kagami immediately took the child to his breast. He cradled him, sung to him, and made Tobirama’s heart flicker. What a kind thoughtful child? How innocent, how loving? Hashirama had always sworn that Madara was deep down a very kind person. Could his nephew Kagami be a testament to that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Madara comes back Hashirama comes running. He is really a sucker for pain and Madara starts to realise that all is not the same with the Hashirama he once knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a day to reevaluate where this story was going. I realised that with a summary change also had to come a title change.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have left commented, left kudos and bookmarked this story so far! They have been truly appreciated!
> 
> Especially a big thanks to you ilivoor99!

Madara had given Hashirama some truly beautiful children. They slept through the night even though they were only a month old. Madoka was not the only one who was like her father in that regard. It was Tobirama who helped him in the very long feeding the last thing at night and first thing in the morning. It was also Tobirama who was hovering over him now with that look of worry he had. Hashirama found it sweet really what with Tobirama filling the shoes of big brother to make sure that his big sister was taken care of. Everyone marvelled at his beauty, but only Madara could be the judge of that.

Once the babies were calm, asleep, tangled into each other as protective as ever, Hashirama found Tobirama giving him that look. Tobirama had always been so socially awkward. He was not a conversation starter. So that’s why it was Hashirama who put a hand on Tobirama’s shoulder.

“What’s on your mind, little brother?” Everyone kept telling him that his voice had changed. It had become higher in pitch, softer, more inviting, more feminine but then when had it not been that way?

“Well, Hashirama I was thinking it’s been a month since you gave birth and well you…you have needs…”

Hashirama pulled his hand back from Tobirama’s shoulder as his eyebrows rose many inches.

“Needs little brother? I don’t have any desire to lie with another woman. You should remember I have never much wanted to lay with one, that has always been your department _Tobirama_.”

Hashirama thought Tobirama looked adorable with the way his pale features reddened. Hashirama still had it, he could still make Tobirama a blustering mess.

“I never said it should be a woman elder _sister_. There are plenty of male suitors all too ready to…”

“Tobirama…have you no shame? My babies might hear you!” The two Senju siblings looked down as the triplets turned under their cot’s covers.

………………

Hashirama ran. His heart was fluttering his head was pounding. He was here, he was here in the village after so many months. Madara…Madara was back, the father of his babies had returned. And he was waiting for him in Hashirama’s own playground what would eventually be come to known as the Forest of Death.

Hashirama’s heart skipped a beat. Madara had not changed. He still wore that Uchiha mantle. He still had that dark aura about him. But it was still Madara and then Madara trained his eyes on him, Hashirama felt his legs grow weak.

“Hashirama? Good you’re here.”

Hashirama took that as the opening to approach Madara, to reach out to him. Madara grabbed his shoulder first, Hashirama jumped. Hashirama had the overwhelming need to nuzzle close.

Then Madara spoke.

“I haven’t been able to find a better bitch than you.”

Madara then shoved Hashirama right to his knees. He opened his trousers, his cock stood to attention, the precum glistening in the moonlit sky.

“Let’s see if you can do it better this time.” 

Suck him off! Yes, women did usually do that, but…but…Hashirama had babies now. Hashirama couldn’t dirty his mouth with their father’s cum, not when he used the same mouth to kiss their darling little heads.

“Madara, please I can’t…they…they…I can’t…I can’t…” Hashirama spurted.

“You can’t…are you disobeying me, my bitch?!”

Hashirama felt Madara’s eyes bear down on him. He pulled back, then Madara pulled away. Hashirama could breathe…Madara had understood, Madara was behind him, breathing into his ear.

Madara then pulled the dressing robe from his body. He pulled his nightgown. Hashirama fell forward onto his hands and knees, completely exposed to the elements.

Hashirama’s heart rate rose in panic. It was going to happen again, it was… Hashirama then felt Madara yanking him up by his hair as he struggled to breathe.

“Please…please be gentle, Ma…Madara… _please_.” Hashirama pleaded with him. It had only been a month, his body was still recovering, still repairing itself after carrying their children to term.

“Gentle? Gentle! Ha, why would _I_ be gentle with a disobedient bitch like you?” Madara hissed into his ear as he pushed Hashirama back onto his hands.

Hashirama then felt something at his asshole. Hot, blunt and pushing into him. Hashirama bit into his lip, he would endure this, he would…he would… Madara was lost, Madara would come back to him, Madara who had given him children… 

Madara jackhammered into Hashirama’s ass as Hashirama screamed from the dry burn.

“Is that a scream of disobedience I hear Hashirama?!” Madara cackled over him. Hashirama felt the tears sting in his eyes. Pain, pain, but his Madara was in there somewhere. He knew it, he knew it every time he brought one of their children to his breast. He…

Madara pulled out and shoved back in as Hashirama cried out. The last time this had happened, Hashirama had no experience. Madara’s definition of love was just…just a lot harsher than Hashirama’s was. And Hashirama was a female in body now, the only thing that remained of his old self was a penis. A penis which was oddly throbbing and hardening from the presence of Madara’s own manhood pulsing deep in his backside. The new part of his body twinged from the lack of attention, it even grew a little wet as if asking why is Madara not paying attention to me?

“Hmm, still crying, like a disobedient bitch, _aren’t_ you? You know it would be better for you if you learnt to enjoy it…just a little.” Madara wanted him to enjoy it? Hashirama could do that…he could…

Madara pulled out and pushed back in again. This time Hashirama felt something wrack his body, something that wasn’t exactly pain, but not entirely pleasant.

The new part of his body, the female part, his…his vagina _ached_ growing even wetter. Whilst his penis hardened to the point that his cum went drip, drip, drip against the grass. Hashirama would endure this, Hashirama would do anything for just a glimmer of hope that Madara would one day return to his kind protective self.

...............

Madara meanwhile enjoyed the feeling of having Hashirama under him once more. Ten months had really been much too long to be away. He had been busy with gathering the tailed beasts, his will had told him that that would be the key to enacting his plan. But still, there was one thing he missed at night, Hashirama’s company. He hated it that he needed Hashirama so much, so Hashirama had to feel the pain of being his _greatest_ weakness. 

Madara started up a steady pace of thrusting in and out of Hashirama’s tight hole. His cock did enjoy the feeling of having this majestic powerful creature under them, crying and screaming as they reminded Hashirama just _who_ he belonged to.

Madara then spotted it, something that intrigued him. It was Hashirama’s own cock. Last time Madara has only spent the time on indulging in his own desperate desires. Hashirama had been so needy, so willing, naturally, Madara just had to take advantage. Madara had wanted to win over Hashirama once just once. And now Hashirama, his naughty, naughty bitch was behaving ever so well for him.

Madara continued his steady rhythm. Hashirama’s warm body felt so _so_ good under him. Then Madara reached out, he grabbed forward onto Hashirama’s cock. He rubbed at it, fondled it and his good little bitch rewarded him with the most delicious moan.

That’s what had Madara hunching forward. That’s when had Madara’s own cock hardened and exploded deep within Hashirama’s backside.

“Madara…” Hashirama called his name but was that not Hashirama’s voice. It was so much softer, so demure, so feminine. He liked it. He liked it very, very much. And that’s what had Madara continue his assault on Hashirama’s delicious body.

Madara then rested his hands onto Hashirama’s ass cheeks. How curious…how very curious, they were a lot rounder, a lot plumper than anything that should be on a man’s body.

He liked them. He liked to mould them under his hand, he liked to knead them, he…

He felt Hashirama’s body trembling under him a keening whine coming from his lips. That excited Madara, Madara couldn't stop himself from cumming right into Hashirama’s ass anew.

How curious…how very curious, Madara had already cum twice and Hashirama had not even had to bleed for him yet. Could Hashirama’s pleasure be the key to his own? What an interesting thought. Madara’s own heart was locked away behind walls upon walls of thorns, but his needs _were_ not.

Oh how wet, how sticky, how soft. Madara had been aiming to fondle Hashirama’s cock to help him…find completion? Hashirama was taking his punishment ever so well, he deserved to find release, didn’t he?

But what Madara was sticking his fingers into was something different, something soft, something delicate. Madara then found something, a nud of flesh. Madara took it between his fingers and that had Hashirama crying out.

“Good, so good, you’re touching me there, you’re…” 

Madara only continued to rub that nud between his fingers, and then Hashirama tensed up under him. Then Madara felt him shudder and shake, and then this soft delicate part of Hashirama’s body began to flood. It was like a waterfall gushing all over his hands and all over the ground under them.

Then Hashirama was calling his name: “Madara…Madara…oh, Madara…”

It wasn’t enough, it was too quiet, Madara wanted more, Madara wanted Hashirama to cum screaming his name for all to hear…

And then a kunai came whirling right at him, then another, and another and another. Madara had no choice but to pull out at that point as Hashirama tumbled forward onto the cold hard ground. That’s when Madara saw him, Hashirama, with his stomach against the ground, splayed out with his legs wide open and cum trickling down onto the ground.

Madara wanted to go back, his cock ached to fill wherever all that wetness was coming from on Hashirama’s body.

And then they surrounded him, from the clothes they wore, he recognised them, his clan, his own clan was _attacking_ him. Madara rose to his feet, pulling his cock back.

He then saw the outline of someone coming closer, someone small and then he realised who he was.

“K…Kagami?” Madara exclaimed.

The ten-year-old was standing head to head with him. His black eyes were morphing into that of the sharingan.

“Why Uncle, _why_ must you hurt Lady Hashirama so?” 

The boy’s sharingan was coming in, wasn’t he too young for such an experience? He must have witnessed a traumatic sight, he must have…

He looked between himself and Hashirama panting and gasping on the ground. Kagami saw him…raping Hashirama and Madara felt a flicker of something in his heart…g..guilt? No, no, Hashirama was his weakness he had to suffer, he had…but Madara wanted to reach out for Hashirama. He had not had enough, he needed more…

More kunai came flying in his direction, Madara had to retreat, he had to…

...............

Hashirama looked a terrible sight when Tobirama came up to him. Tobirama’s heart ached, it had happened again, that monster…that monster had come back to hurt his elder brother.

Tobirama did what he did the last time. He kneeled, he pulled a blanket around Hashirama’s fragile body. He then rose to his feet with Hashirama in his arms.

The Uchiha began to come in closer.

Tobirama looked down at Hashirama who was weeping and moaning “Madara, Madara, oh Madara.”

“Hashirama why do you keep doing this to yourself. Why do you let Madara keep hurting you like that?” Tobirama watched as Hashirama flashed angry eyes at him.

“How dare you? How dare you interfere Tobirama? Madara is still in there, I felt him. He was gentle, he touched me, he made me feel good.”

Tobirama wanted to be sick.

“You find enjoyment out of being raped!”

Hashirama turned away from him: “ _Next_ time, don’t come between me and the father of _my_ children!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course Madara does come back in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama finally gets the glimmer of hope he's been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to the two of you who left comments on the last chapter, they were most appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to magma_maiden, their_tears, LadySarahiPerverell, Zeera007 and the guests who left kudos. I will make an effort to kept a track of all of you now, I promise.
> 
> Thank you to every else who has bookmarked and subscribed to this story in the meantime.

Tobirama’s headache had not subsided even a little. He found himself wedged between what _his_ clan wanted and what the Uchiha clan wanted. His clan howled that Hashirama and his children should be shipped off to wherever Madara was. The Uchiha clan told him point-blank that unless Madara came back to be with Hashirama of his own free will, he was dangerous. 

The only reprieve Tobirama had was the times he spent observing his elder brother caring and playing with his triplets and Kagami. Kagami pretty much lived with them at that point, ever so determined to protect the Lady Hashirama. 

On such an evening, three months after the triplets had come into the world, Tobirama sipped his tea, watching them. Hashirama was lying sideways with a loose arm wrapped around the infants’ bodies.

Tobirama knew that Hashirama was putting on a brave face, but he knew that he was unhappy. It made it worse when Hashirama assured him that nothing was wrong, but he did know. Hashirama might never admit it to him, but Tobirama had heard things. He heard Hashirama lock himself away sometimes, moaning and panting. He knew that Hashirama was touching himself, especially now that there was a lot more _to_ touch.

Tobirama had offered Hashirama solutions. He had brought the male suitors to the office when Hashirama occasionally came to assume some of his Hokage duties. Tobirama found that strange as Hashirama had in the past wanted to avoid the more tedious parts of being Hokage. Hashirama smiled and shook hands but none of those men seemed to catch his elder brother’s eye.

Tobirama wanted to find someone that would replace his elder brother’s cravings for Madara.

For now, the two Senju siblings listened as Kagami once again enthralled the triplets with another tale plucked from Uchiha folklore.

……………

Hashirama had taken to sleeping in the nude. It was easier that way to stroke his cock and fondle his new lady part. Ever since Madara had touched it, Hashirama had gone to sleep restless each night for Madara’s cock to fill that part of him.

What woke Hashirama a few hours after first falling asleep was the sound of wet lips smacking themselves against soft skin. Then came the sound of a soft whine and the sound of someone keening and panting.

“How Hashirama? How do you taste so _fucking_ good?” Hashirama’s heart fluttered wildly at that. That…that was Madara’s voice and Madara sounded pleased, so _very_ pleased. As Hashirama awoke some more he felt a strong powerful bulk pressing him into the mattress. It was moving against him, the friction it caused was making his body go hot with growing excitement.

“M…Madara?” Hashirama moaned as he realised that it was Madara’s tongue making laps and laps across his collar bone.

“So soft, so delicate and there’s so much _more_.” Hashirama did not detect anger in Madara’s tone only one heavy with desire. Hashirama gasped from the moment Madara’s tongue reached his breasts.

“So soft, so warm, so big…every bit of you is even more scrumptious than the next.” 

Madara was complimenting him. _Madara_ was complementing _him_. Madara was _devouring_ him and it…and it felt _so_ good. Madara had his mouth on one of his breasts and he was little by little taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, _hard_. 

That had Hashirama hunching forward panting faster and faster until his entire body tensed up and everything from down below became very wet.

When Madara moved to do the same with the other had Hashirama crying in confusion. He did not know if it was from the intense pleasure of having Madara suck on him so much or the fact that he didn’t have any more milk to spare. What sort of mother was he that he couldn’t spare even a drop of his sweet milk for the father of his little ones?

“Stop it! Stop making that awful sound! Stop _it_!”

Madara’s lips were no longer on his breasts. Madara’s hands were pushing his arms into the bed. Madara’s spiky hair was tickling the sides of his face.

Hashirama opened his eyes to see Madara’s obsidian eyes bearing down into his own. 

“But…but…but…”

And then Madara moved forward to press his lips against his.

……………

On that night Madara wanted to taste Hashirama. He didn’t want to have to deal with Hashirama’s screams, he hadn’t wanted to even deal with Hashirama’s pitiful crying. Mostly he didn’t want Tobirama to come bursting in and bringing his clansmen along with him. They were very protective of his bitch and he would not be interrupted, _not_ again. 

So to shut his bitch up, he kept his lips against his mouth. Hashirama seemed to calm at that. Hashirama’s hands were starting to wonder. So when Madara moved his hands from Hashirama’s arms back to those swollen moulds of his, Hashirama gripped Madara as if he never wanted to let him go. 

Madara could not help but purr at that. His bitch was being ever so needy, ever so good, for _him_. And he did like to roll and kneed those moulds of Hashirama’s in his hands. He liked them. He liked Hashirama’s shivering under him, writhing under him. He liked his bitch responding to him as he did.

He loved being in control of Hashirama’s pleasure. He liked the way Hashirama nuzzled closer to him. He liked the way Hashirama had started to grind his hard member against his own.

Madara pulled away from Hashirama’s lips, laughing:

“Why aren’t you being a needy, needy bitch, Hashirama? Who are you and what have you done to the great god of shinobi?”

Hashirama only ground against him more. Hashirama begged him. Hashirama whined. Hashirama pulled himself closer and closer until Madara felt it. It was wet, so _so_ wet and Madara moved a leg between Hashirama’s legs, he realised that that was it.

That was the soft delicate part of Hashirama’s body. The one that had Madara had claimed with his fingers.

“Please Madara, please, I need you. Please I need you to… Please…please… _please_ …”

Hashirama was starting to cry now, and it was growing louder and louder. Madara could sense them, his clan members, they were just outside the house. Hashirama’s house. He couldn’t have them interrupting again, he _couldn’t_!

Madara then pulled back, his own cock was already hard enough from Hashirama’s grinding under his. Madara then aimed a little lower, where that wetness was.

“Madara! Madara! _MADARA_!”

Madara slammed his cock in without even the slightest hesitation. Hashirama arched against him crying out. His begging had stopped, his distress had come to an end. Hashirama was calm, Hashirama was wrapping his arms around him. Madara sensed his clan members retreating back.

Madara then remembered that this was why he had come in the first place. To fill that part where the wetness came from. This part of Hashirama that had Madara had full access to his mental capacities would know that had not existed before.

But that was not important, Madara began to move his hips. He had not been able to stop thinking about this. There was something that Madara did not like in Hashirama’s chakra. There were other men prowling around _his_ bitch. And Madara would make sure to remind Hashirama that he belonged to him and _him_ alone.

……………

When Madara started to pound into him, Hashirama felt…Hashirama felt as if nothing else mattered in the world. It was so good, it was so wonderful. Madara’s cock…it was pulling in and out of him, sending electric shocks of extreme pleasure deep, deep inside of him. This was better, one hundred times better than when Madara forced himself into him from behind. Here there was no pain, only heat, only pleasure that had Hashirama tensing and shaking each time Madara thrust into him.

Hashirama couldn’t help it. Hashirama couldn’t help wrapping his arms around Madara. This was it, this _was_ it. Madara was here, in him, in that female part of him, where he belonged and Hashirama did not ever want Madara to leave. Not again. Not…

Hashirama’s thrust his head back screaming as Madara pounded into him hard. His inner walls, was that what the women called them? His inner walls were starting to catch on fire. 

“Those better not be pity cries Hashirama!” Madara snapped. Hashirama started trembling as Madara began to suck and nip into his shoulder blade. Madara was building up a thrusting fury and there was this…there was this incredible heat building in the pits of his very belly.

“Madara…Madara…oh Madara…oh Madara…oh…oh… _Madara_!”

Hashirama felt it, as his vision went white. His inner walls were on fire. The heat in his belly was far too much. And then the relief came in the form of wetness gushing out from him.

Hashirama mewled in protest as Madara pulled out of him. Hashirama was gasping. Hashirama’s head was spinning as waves and waves of pleasure hit him. He was making the bed so wet that Hashirama was certain that Tobirama would scold him for making a mess of the bed covers.

Hashirama’s vision cleared as he saw Madara’s calculating look on him. Hashirama felt his heart fluttering, racing, skipping. Madara…Madara was doing this. Madara was bringing him so much pleasure, so much joy. And for once it was not hatred or anger that clouded Madara’s eyes but confusion.

“You’ve _changed_ Hashirama.” Madara drawled at him.

Hashirama felt tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t stop them gushing down his face. 

“You like it. You like it. _Oh_ Madara, I only ever want to make you happy. I…I…I…”

Hashirama’s tears came to a sudden end as Madara slammed so hard into him that Hashirama was certain the room had given a shake. Or was that his body…he…he…he wasn’t sure…he…

Oh, oh, Madara was thrusting into him again. Madara was making him pant. Madara was making him moan. Madara was making him cry out more and more. Hashirama had to wrap his arms around Madara again as…as…

His inner walls were starting to catch on fire again. That pleasure in his stomach was getting so intense it was getting more and more unbearable by the moment. And then he felt it, Madara’s hips were stuttering against his thighs as waves upon waves of his seed was speeding further and further into his body.

Then Hashirama’s own cock exploded between them and more wet came to ease Madara in his frenzied state. Waves upon waves of more of Madara’s seed came. And he felt it, a slice of Madara’s power had entered him, had entered his womb.

“Oh Madara, oh Madara, I love you, I love you, I _love_ you.”

And Hashirama only let himself cry and scream louder and louder. Madara was here. Madara was making him feel so _so_ good. And for the first time, Hashirama knew that it was safe to allow himself to fall in love with Madara.

Madara was not lost to them. Madara would come back. After all, Madara desperately wanted _him_.

……………

Tobirama was making his nightly rounds. He had lead Kagami to have his nighttime visit to the bathroom. The Uchiha clan had warned him that seeing as he had awoken his sharingan so early, the poor child would have night terrors.

Tobirama then checked on the triplets. They seemed alright. They were the envy of the village. Mothers bemoaned Hashirama how lucky he was to have them sleep through the night.

And then Tobirama heard the noises coming from his elder brother’s room. He ran towards it at the end of the hall. There was crying, there was moaning and there were spikes upon spikes of Hashirama’s chakra spilling out everywhere.

Tobirama had thought to break in. He had to protect his elder _sister_ from this vicious assault. Then Tobirama’s manhood began to harden. Tobirama felt his cheeks grow warm.

Hashirama’s chakra was broadcasting each and every time he reached completion or more specifically each and every time that part of him was rubbed so much by another’s cock, his body had no choice but to cum everywhere.

Tobirama took a sigh of relief. Finally…finally, Hashirama had let someone _else_ between those legs of his. Finally…!

Now, all Tobirama could do was beg the gods that Madara would not come back to claim Hashirama as his own. Hashirama had finally found someone _else_ to fulfil his needs the _right_ way, the _pleasurable_ way, and Tobirama didn’t think he could bear it if Madara took that away from his elder brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A move to Madara in the next chapter and how his encounter with Hashirama's transformed self starts to affect him.
> 
> I need boy names, one for Hashirama and Madara’s second born and two more for later. Please write a comment with your suggestion! Japanese names preferred. Please help!
> 
> Comments and kudos as always are very much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is torn between the past and his possible future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you who left comments for the last chapter, they were most appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to Himawari_0, CreativeSweets, CupOfTheeFics, TinyTeddy878 and all the guests who left kudos!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who bookmarked and subscribed to this story in the meantime. I hope you will approve of the direction of this story?

“No…no…don’t leave me…don’t… _leave_ …me…” Madara felt Hashirama clinging onto him, crying into his chest.

“Madara…Madara…” But Madara was still pulling out of Hashirama. His wails were starting to sting Madara’s ears. His sharingan whirled at the sight of Hashirama’s hands reaching for him. He pulled out of Hashirama’s warm appetising body. 

He stood beside the bed in all but his birthday suit. His cock had gone soft, his cock was no longer fit for purpose. He had entered a place so soft, so wet, so addictive that he had lost himself.

“Ma-da-ra!” Came Hashirama’s sob. “Madara! Madara! Madara! _Please_!”

Madara’s ears were burning. Madara could sense them. His clan members were coming close. Hashirama’s sobbing was becoming more of an annoyance. Madara could feel it, the fool had no control of that great power of his.

“ _Madara_!” 

Madara moved towards the bed. In this moonlight, he couldn’t quite make out Hashirama’s features. He would need the daylight for that, he would need daylight to see just how much his bitch had changed.

“Don’t go!” 

But that didn’t mean he could make out the streams of tears glistening in the moonlight. Hashirama looked so small, so pitiful.

“You liked it, right. You liked the new me?” His bitch was turning into this whining whinging mess and it made something in Madara’s stomach not sit right.

Madara came up close to where Hashirama lay. Hashirama grabbed onto his shoulders. Hashirama kicked and thrust his legs mewling, pulling himself closer to him.

“Madara! Madara! _Madara_!” 

Madara put his hands onto Hashirama’s wrists. Madara pulled them off his shoulders and pushed Hashirama back onto the bed. Madara had to lean over the bed to do it. Madara had to hold him there. Hashirama was not letting up. Hashirama kept trying to lift himself up. He kept trying to kiss him

“Come back! Come back! I can keep going, Madara. I can. I can.” 

Madara then felt it, one of his clan members was in the house. They were on their way to Hashirama’s room. If they were in the house, it won’t be long until Tobirama came running. 

So when Hashirama leaned forward, hungry for his lips, Madara accepted them. Madara pressed Hashirama into the bed. Hashirama laughed. Hashirama hummed. Hashirama’s chakra was once again happy.

Madara moved his hands to the back of Hashirama’s head to hold him up.

“Stay…stay…there’s room for you too…there’s always room for you.”

Madara focused his sharingan into Hashirama’s glistening eyes. Hashirama had always been emotional, now it was worryingly so. But Hashirama was looking at him as much as Madara was looking at him.

When Madara called forth his sharingan. Madara felt something in him, this sense of calm. Madara had developed that as a way to deal with the horrors of war. Now he was projecting it onto Hashirama. Hashirama was easing his hold on him. Hashirama was sinking into the bed.

Madara watched as Hashirama’s eyes started to close.

“Come back, come back, I _love_ you.”

By the time Tobirama and the Uchiha guard came running in, they saw that Hashirama was asleep. Whilst Madara hung from the outer wall of Hashirama’s house watching them.

Madara watched as Tobirama came forth. Madara watched as Tobirama stroked Hashirama’s head only to kiss it.

“It’s okay, elder brother, it’s okay. You’ll be alright. You don’t need to be sad, you can be happy. I know you think you should be loyal to Madara, but let someone else into your heart. It’s for your own good.”

Madara struck against the outer wall, leaving a crack. Someone else? Who _else_ was there in Hashirama’s life but him?

……………

Madara moved through the village. He made sure to create as much distance between him and Hashirama’s house. His clan members had been crawling everywhere. He had not even had the chance to check why there were traces of his own chakra in the house.

Then he was on the top of the mountain. He was retracing his steps. His heart was still. He felt nothing. But he could only remember when he and Hashirama had first come to this place as children. Things had been so much easier back then. At that time Madara still had his little brother, Izuna, his own remaining light in this dark world.

“Big brother…big brother…big brother…”

Madara looked forward, Madara looked to his side. It was in the cliffs behind him that he saw them, two young children running around. They were laughing, playing and having the most joyous time. 

These two children had the typical Uchiha features. One of them had short spiky hair like he once had, the other a duck buck like his younger brother.

“Na, na, na, you can’t catch me big brother Madara…”

Madara gasped.

Then the children disappeared. One of them appeared right in front of him. It was his younger brother Izuna. He wore that innocent rather cocky look about him. 

He looked so innocent, so alive.

“How much longer elder brother? How much…?”

Madara felt something coming up his throat. A sob was it? How strange… His body was going through the motion, his body was crying, but then all he could feel was the numbness. It was always numbness. The ability to love had been ripped from him when the never-ending wars had taken his last little brother. The wars had left him alone. The world was a dark place, the world needed changing…for the better. 

“I’m working on it Izuna. I am…I am…”

This young version of Izuna stuck out his bottom lip. A few tears then ran down his face.

“You aren’t having second thoughts aren’t you?”

Madara’s mind fell to the dangling flesh between his legs. Madara had had it. Madara had had a taste of the delicious warmth between Hashirama’s legs. Madara…Madara had had to pull himself away. But there was something in Madara…a yearning…

“No, little brother, of course not.”

The young Izuna seemed to perk up at that, Madara felt calm.

“Once the eye of the moon plan is enacted we can all be together again. We can be in a world without war, without death. We can be with our brothers again. Isn’t that what you want elder brother Madara?” Izuna asked him in such a way that he cursed himself. He had gotten distracted. He was neglecting his brothers. They were who were important…not…not Hashirama.

“Yes, little brother, yes, yes…” Madara murmured as he dove off from the hill. Something inside him was urging him to stay. And then there was the echo of someone bidding him to return…Hashirama?

……………

The base the Madara had chosen was the no man’s land that existed between the five great nations. The rain here came in absurd quantities, sometime in the future it might come to be known as none other than the hidden rain village. There were regular villagers here, shinobi had not yet felt the need to settle here.

Madara entered into the underground tunnels. This place had many of them. That was how the villagers protected themselves when they came under siege. For Madara, it was the perfect place to store large entities that would otherwise go unnoticed. The tailed beasts were creatures that would stand out anywhere. 

But Madara had gathered them, his will had told him that that was what he would need to enact the plan.

Madara moved to the centre of the underground tunnels. This part of the underground network was dug out the most. Here it was almost as if he was still walking on the ground above.

It was in this place that the Gedo statue stood. There were nine totems, but only one of them was alight.

“So you have returned…?”

Madara stopped moving. From behind the statue slithered out that black creature. In some ways, it was hideous, malformed with eyes that were unnatural. But then it had come from him, it had come from the numb part of his body. It had come when Madara could no longer contain the anguish in his heart. Hatred, pain, anguish, those states of mind had never been pretty so it only made sense that his will would come out so…hideous.

“Yes…” Madara responded in the same drawl that his will did. His will sometimes responded to the name Zetsu. It was not a name that Madara would have chosen for him. But then, who was he to question that his will had attained his own ability to make coherent decisions.

Zetsu slinked in front of him. His yellow eyes were watching him, closely, very closely. Madara kept a stoic expression, stance but in his mind, being in this creature’s presence would bring on this feeling of unease. But that was because this was the manifestation of his hate. The Uchiha scrolls had warned that the curse of hatred could sometimes manifest in some of the most unsavoury of ways. 

“Well, did you do it?” The creature asked him.

Madara’s mind flickered back to Hashirama. Madara had entered the village once it became dark. There were those on guard duty, but the visibility was less. Madara could still enter and leave the barrier freely. Hashirama had not changed the seals to deny him this access. 

Madara had waited once those in the hidden leaf returned to their houses. He had then run into a member of his clan. That Uchiha had tried to cry out, raise the alarm before Madara had struck him in the back of the head unconscious. For a few moments, Madara had wondered what had drawn his clan out of their part of the village. When he had left, they had not been nearly as active. 

Madara had let his chakra flare. He had waited. Hashirama had not come. He had been angry, he had gone to seek Hashirama out. His bitch would not ignore him. 

He found Hashirama asleep in bed. He had heard Hashirama moaning and panting, calling his name. He felt his clan members coming close, standing close by. But Hashirama had called to him so prettily.

Madara had stripped. Madara had only wanted a taste, he had only wanted a single touch. But once he had gotten his taste he couldn’t stop, he _couldn’t_ stop. Hashirama had tasted like…like he had fallen straight from heaven. Hashirama had woken soon after that. Hashirama had been so good for him. Hashirama had opened his legs…and of course, Madara entered him.

Madara felt his cock starting to harden. Madara felt his cock starting to whine. Madara was imagining dipping his wick straight into Hashirama’s irresistible honeypot all over again.

Madara shuddered, Madara shook his head. His muscles were clenching, the heat was starting to claim his body. What…what was he doing? What had Hashirama done to him? Hashirama had done something…Hashirama had…

“So…did your next tailed beast trail lead to success Madara?”

Madara took a sudden gasp. His body was still warm, his mind was still muddled. This shouldn’t be happening, he had taken care of his needs. 

He needed to return, Hashirama had changed, somehow…

“No…it…it got away…” Madara murmured out loud. Yes, something had gotten away from him. Should he have left? Hashirama had been the only person that had kept him in the village when it had been created, now it was drawing him back.

Zetsu was looking at him now, he was getting close to him, very close. Zetsu was then making these sounds, he was sniffing at him. Madara shuddered in disgust.

Zetsu was then looking down at him. Madara might have flushed when he realised the creature was peering down at his growing erection.

“Hmm…you should find yourself a warm body that takes care of that Madara. We cannot have you distracted from our wider goal. That would be most unproductive.”

Zetsu slinked away as Madara exhaled a large breath. He would have to palm himself off tonight, how **_very_** undignified that would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mito is still around and she has some news for Tobirama that might make him snap but make Hashirama very happy in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Hashirama's mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to magma_maiden for your comment, you helped me write this next chapter!
> 
> Thank you MagneticNero and all the guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to all those who bookmarked and subscribed to this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

For once Tobirama could say that he didn’t have a headache. It had been six months since Madara had left the village. He had been back once, but apart from there, everything was just perfect. Hashirama was sitting in a circle along with each of the triplets. They could sit up by themselves now. They were very aware for their age, well not surprising considering who their parents were.

“Izuna, baby, it’s your turn next.” Tobirama always got butterflies whenever Hashirama really spoke in his female voice. If they were not related then he would be the one pounding into Hashirama every night instead of trying to find another to fill that role. At least it wasn’t _Madara_. 

Baby Izuna looked a lot like his late paternal uncle Izuna, well expect the fact that he had Senju colours.

All four of them had a pill of cakes, snacks, sweets that they used as their “gambling” pieces. Tobirama could only laugh at the sight, Hashirama was already introducing his children to his greatest vice.

“They are a real sight to see aren’t they cousin?” Tobirama turned his attention to his Uzumaki cousin. She was still here. She had been a blessing in teaching Hashirama how to feed the children, bath them and prepare Hashirama about their firsts. She had helped him through many of them too. Hashirama and even Tobirama had to learn these womanly things now. Hashirama had not learnt the ways of women growing up, then again, he had only recently embraced womanhood.

“You’re still here. Why? Your midwifery skills are no longer needed.” Tobirama told that redhead. She raised her eyebrows in response.

“Aren’t they Tobirama, are you _sure_?” she answered his question with one of her own.

Tobirama noticed that Mito was then looking at Hashirama’s stomach, then Tobirama could not help but follow suit…wait, was that another chakra signature he sensed?

…………

Hashirama did not know what to feel when his Uzumaki cousin insisted on examining his stomach on the couch. He thought he was fine, the baby was fine, he was a medic, he was a mother. He was the great god of shinobi. He could protect all Madara’s babies born and unborn.

But Madara would come home to them soon…right? It was three months ago that Madara had made him feel so loved, so alive and then he had stayed away. Hashirama could sense Madara watching sometimes. Madara liked his new form. Madara had devoured him that night, Madara had planted another burgeoning life in his womb.

But every night that Madara did not come to claim him again was a night that Hashirama cried himself to sleep. Everyone stood in awe of his beauty now. Most called him Lady Hashirama. But Hashirama’s heart yearned for Madara. What point was there for him to now be female but have the father of his babies so far away?

“ _Don’t_ you hurt my baby?” Hashirama hissed as Mito pressed a little too hard. Mito pulled her hand back. Mito grinned at Tobirama. Tobirama looked at Hashirama. Hashirama covered his stomach. Tobirama…Tobirama would not like it. Tobirama had always hated Madara. Tobirama had probably been one of those to drive Madara away. If Tobirama hadn’t killed Izuna then Madara would still be here.

Hashirama loved Tobirama like his darling little brother. But that didn’t mean that Hashirama did not see Tobirama’s wondering eyes. Hashirama knew that Tobirama was starting to have inappropriate thoughts towards him. But Tobirama wouldn’t have these thoughts if Madara was here. Hashirama had always loved Madara but now their children bound them together. Hashirama thought that he might adore Madara the way a wife worshipped her husband.

“Well Madara’s been busy again, hasn’t he?” Mito announced.

Hashirama wrapped his arms around his three-month pregnant belly. He eyed his older babies, the plants around them were beginning to grow restless, responding to his own protectiveness. Yes, Hashirama did not keep house plants for decoration, they were his own spies.

And now that his older babies were more mobile, they would be the extra eyes he needed to keep them safe.

But the life within him needed protecting…from Tobirama. Hashirama did not like the look in his little brother’s eyes. The anger…the anger…he was a mother, he would protect his unborn darling.

Then Hashirama watched as Tobirama shook. Then Hashirama watched as Tobirama’s chakra blazed to the surface. Tobirama was pointing that horrible accusatory finger at him. 

“How could you Hashirama? _How_ could you?!” Tobirama shouted.

Hashirama pulled his legs in under himself. Tobirama was usually a lot more controlled with his chakra. Now his anger was spilling out. Tobirama was such a wonderful Uncle to the triplets. Tobirama loved them because they had come from him. Why would Tobirama feel any different about _this_ child?

“I did everything to protect you. To keep him away. But he still got to you, he…he…”

And then Tobirama was rushing towards him. Tobirama was holding him so tight, Hashirama feared that he might hurt his baby.

If Tobirama was not careful, Hashirama would have to push him away.

“I failed, oh god, I failed. I didn’t stop Madara from hurting you again. When did it happen elder brother? When did your little brother fail to stop his elder sister from getting hurt by that _monster_.”

Hashirama then had to gather his chakra. He had to press his hands against Tobirama. Then with a charge of chakra, Hashirama felt his eyes stinging with unhappy tears as Tobirama fell back onto his ass.

“When Hashirama, when did he hurt you again?” Tobirama’s crying had ceased, it was becoming hard now, critical if Hashirama didn’t know it any better.

He heard Hirohito letting out a squeal in victory. Good, good, his darling second born had had a win. He was such a good boy, always letting big brother Izuna and little sister Madoka win. He deserved a win sometimes, hopefully, his other babies wouldn’t start crying from loosing.

Hashirama was stroking his swelling belly. Another baby, another piece of Madara’s love growing inside him. Another of Madara’s seed strengthening his resolve that being female was the better choice. Hashirama was starting to wonder that if he had been female all along then maybe he would have been able to get Madara to settle sooner. Hashirama knew that he won’t open his legs for _anyone_ else, no matter how much Tobirama pushed it. 

Hashirama frowned at Tobirama. What was his brother talking about?

“But little brother, this babe came to be out of one of the best nights of my life…” Hashirama told Tobirama in earnest.

Tobirama looked at him in such a way that had vines shooting out of nearby plants. Hashirama had to protect his babies, all of his babies. He had to immobilise the enemy. 

Then vines after vines wrapped around Tobirama forcing him onto his knees. Hashirama watched as his little brother struggled. He gave Mito one warning look to back away when he tied together his kimono again. As a female now, Hashirama quite liked the idea of wearing dresses only. As a child, his father had beaten him for his love of flowery kimonos, now no one could get in the way of wearing them all to his heart’s content.

Hashirama pushed himself off the couch. He moved to sit crossed legged in front of his brother. Tobirama was fighting against his vines, looking quite murderous. 

Hashirama let out a sigh.

“That night Tobi, three months ago. It was such a wonderful night. Madara made me feel so good. Madara couldn’t get enough of me you know. I still remember the way his tongue and mouth brought on this amazing heat all over my body…”

“No…no… _no_ …” Tobirama moaned, convulsing and looking quite green in the face. “It can’t have been that night. Not that night when your chakra was oozing out everywhere when…when…”

Hashirama gave Tobirama a hard look, one warning him to watch his words. His babies were in the room, all four of them.

“When Madara brought me to the edge of paradise.” Hashirama finished his sentence.

Tobirama hunched over throwing up all that he had eaten for dinner.

“Oh, Tobi…” Hashirama reached out to grab onto Tobirama’s shoulder. Tobirama looked up, his eyes were red from potential tears coming anew.

“Why Hashirama, why? Why must it be him? He’s dangerous. He left the village. He…he left you for dead…” Tobirama railed against him.

Hashirama pressed his hand into Tobirama’s spiky hair. Hashirama ruffled it. Tobirama blushed. Such an action reminded Hashirama of when Tobirama had been a young boy. He remembered the same look of desperation. The one where Tobirama was desperate for his approval.

“Oh little brother, you’re smart, you’re so smart and you haven’t figured it out?” Hashirama asked him, hoping that he would not have to spell it out for Tobirama.

Tobirama shook his head, sputtering: “Elder brother, I…I have tried so hard. I have tried so hard to protect you, to help you through this…this change. Why…why won't you let _another_ love you…?”

Hashirama laughed, another love him. Why would he do that? No one else was nearly as powerful as him. It was only Madara that matched him on the battlefield. It was Madara who had spiralled because he hadn’t taken care of him. Hashirama would not make that mistake again. Hashirama had not known how to care for Madara, but now he did. As a wife, he could…

“Tobi, come now, do you really think that I would carry any other children but Madara’s?” 

Tobirama was stopping his struggle now. Tobirama was looking at him, still had that judgemental look. But at least his face wasn’t green.

“You…you’re going to embrace it? But why Hashirama, Madara only hurts…”

Hashirama pressed a hand to Tobirama’s lips.

“One day Madara will come back to me. I didn’t know how to save Madara from the curse of hatred before, but now I do. Now our children and I can be the family he lost.”

The vines were starting to release Tobirama. Tobirama was rubbing his wrists. Hashirama was starting to giggle now, and Tobirama couldn’t help but join him.

“Of course you would have wifey ambitions. You were always the one who loved wearing mother’s kimonos and dressing our cousins’ dolls.” 

Hashirama felt his face going hot. He pulled back from Tobirama.

“Tobi!” he squealed most indignantly.

Mito broke their bonding through her snorts and laughter. The two brothers turned to glare at her.

“Sorry, it’s just really, Hashirama acting like a little girl when he was a child. No wonder nature turned him into a woman. Madara does not know what he has…”

And then they got cut off by the sounds of babies crying. All three adults rushed over to see the triplets. Madoka had a pile of goodies sky high and her brothers were the one with big tears running down their eyes.

“Oh my, it looks like Madoka’s got a lucky hand in gambling, elder brother.” Tobirama laughed.

Hashirama did not pay attention to his little brother. It was hard too. He didn’t like it when his babies cried like that. He moved towards them. He sat on the floor between them. He pulled Izuna to him first, sitting him onto his knee and then Hirohito. Madoka didn’t need much help, she was already crawling over to him.

Hashirama then wrapped his arms around the three of them, telling them softly.

“There now, there now, there’s no need to cry. It’s just a game and you will have plenty more times to get back your goodies for Madoka in the future.”

His babies did stop crying. Hashirama then recognised a look on Madoka’s face. The sort of look Madara gave when he was so sure of himself. Hashirama could not help but pepper his little Madara in kisses when seeing that.

“And in a few months, you’ll have another sibling to play with. Isn’t that nice?”

Hashirama knew that his babies couldn’t understand him. But he still loved the way their curious eyes shone at the sound of his voice. How long until Madara felt the same joy of being a parent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day out for Hashirama and his babies. But who gets the triplets so excited in the next chapter?
> 
> I would be very grateful for any kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Mama gets a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to MagneticNero, magma_maiden and ilivoor99, your comments were a big boost to get this chapter just right! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to Lulubelle01, Hwjaae and all the guests who left kudos!
> 
> Thank you to those of you who bookmarked and subscribed to this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

“Oh Lady Hashirama, your children are absolutely adorable!” Hashirama got bombarded with the first elderly lady from the moment he and the babies stepped off from his home’s grounds to the main village. He was six months pregnant at this point, but he was getting a little stir crazy. His babies were now nine months and they had taken to playing peekaboo and hideaway from Mummy. But his babies couldn’t hide from him. He had an army of house plants at his disposable to track them down. Izuna had chosen to go behind a couch, Hirohito hid under his desk, Madoka had been the hardest to find, even for his _spies_. She had been hiding in the midst of his personal army. His baby girl was just as sneaky and smart as her Papa.

When Hashirama had originally given birth, many clans, many shinobi had funnelled gifts after gifts. The most cherished gift was the extra-large, extra deep ubaguruma. It was lined in green and deep blue silk. It was the most stunning thing ever as Hashirama could see many mothers eyeing it, jealousy burning in their eyes. And the one to give it as a gift had been none other than Tobirama himself.

His babies were inside. They were sitting up all by themselves now. They were the focus of everyone’s attention as he pushed them through the main road. His babies were a lot more mobile, but they would get too tired if he let them wander off to explore the village by themselves. They could crawl very well, too well. They could walk, little by little.

“Hiya!” one of the genin, a Yamanaka, was now peering in from the side of the ubaguruma. Hashirama’s heart fluttered at what he saw. All three of his babies turned their heads around. They moved over to get close. Their eyes wide, Izuna had Madara’s black iris colour, Hirohito too, Madoka, his princess had brown eyes. It was the only feature that she had inherited from him.

“We’ve heard so much about you, urgh…urgh…” the genin was looking to Hashirama for direction. Hashirama beamed at her. He ruffled the top of Izuna’s head. He turned, seeking to rub his cheek into the palm of his hand.

“This one is Izuna.” Hashirama began. He then moved his hand to Hirohito’s head. Izuna turned his head to follow his hand, Izuna was giving him the pouty face. He was such a Mama’s boy. 

“This one is Hirohito.” Hirohito gave a pleasant sound but kept his gaze on the Sannin.

Madoka, now she had moved over into her own corner, she was too interested in all the other villagers coming to say hello. 

“ _Aw_ , Lady Hashirama, the princess doesn’t like me.” The genin whined.

Hashirama cooed to his daughter: “Madoka, don’t be rude, come and say hello. Everyone else can wait, darling.”

Madoka turned around. She had Madara’s lazy look on her face. She looked at the Yamanaka genin for a few moments. The genin waved wildly.

“Hiya Princess Madoka, _hi_!”

Madoka continued to give the genin her bored look before turning back to the growing crowds around the three of his babies. Izuna and Hirohito started to notice them too. But unlike Madara’s little lookalike, Hashirama watched as his sons’ tiny faces scrunched up in fright. These big horrible tears started to run down their faces.

Hashirama reached forward to caress their soft faces with his hand. They did not settle though. They only cried harder. And then he heard a shrill voice.

“Step back! Step back! Don’t you go scaring my cousins now!”

The crowds started to step back and parted to reveal Kagami coming forward. Hashirama smiled at the Uchiha boy, that only had Kagami beaming and running closer. Hashirama liked the boy, it was like having a piece of Madara’s past to be a part of his babies’ future.

“Lady Hashirama…” Kagami chirped as he came to stand beside ubaguruma. Hashirama smiled at the boy, patting him on top of the head. Kagami’s eyes glowed and these happy tears were spilling from the corner of his eyes. Hashirama’s heart fluttered as he pulled the boy against his very significant bulge.

He held the boy tight. Kagami liked to snuggle. And Hashirama could never give enough of them.

“Oh my, the girl child really does look like Lord Madara, doesn’t she?”

Hashirama and Kagami, who still had Hashirama’s arms wrapped around his neck, turned to look at one of the clan heads drawing closer. It was the Nara clan head. Hashirama let go of Kagami moving forward, reaching out to ruffle Madoka’s spikey hair. There was a warning in the smile that Hashirama gave the Nara head. There was no touching his babies.

Oh everyone could look, everyone could try to interact with his little darlings but no one could touch them. Hashirama would not have his triplets getting confused that one of these men was their father. He was leaving that spot open for Madara to fill, he had sired them, so Hashirama would wait for the Uchiha to come and claim them.

Hashirama felt that new female part of him ache and grew wet. It would be so nice if Madara could claim him first again though. Madara's longer than average dick had no problems knocking against his inner place of nirvana. Hashirama missed it.

“ _Lady_ Hashirama?” 

Hashirama narrowed his eyes at the Nara clan head. Since when did he have the right to address him in such a lecherous way? His beauty, his assets were for Madara and Madara alone. Tobirama had brought many suitors, even some from the Nara clan. Well, that was until Hashirama put an end to all that nonsense. 

But the Nara clan head already had a wife. He already had no reason to look at him the way he was. Hashirama pulled the bar of ubaguruma closer to him. He then gave it a push just hard enough to force the Nara clan head to move. He did so, but that did not mean that Hashirama did not notice the way his eyes lingered on his breasts.

What was so appealing about big breasts anyway? They were only like that because they were filling with milk once again. Hashirama still very much enjoyed the bonding experience that came from the triplets suckling on him. Hashirama knew that he had to introduce them to solid food so that their development would not be stunted. His and Madara’s babies would grow into being little godlings in their own right. 

That brought a smile to Hashirama’s face. Yes, yes, their babies would follow in their footsteps of their godly parents. They…

“Hi, hi, Prince Izuna, Prince Hirohito, Princess Madoka, over here, over here, lookie lookie! Lookie, lookie!”

Hashirama was pushing the ubaguruma at a slow and steady pace now. He would not stop and risk another encounter as he had just had with the Nara clan head. Kagami was trotting along beside him, Kagami was making sure that no one got close enough to touch his babies.

Then Hashirama felt it. His spies across the village were getting a little restless, someone was close, someone who they were not registering as being the enemy. Hashirama would have to keep an eye on that situation.

He continued to move through the sea of villagers desperate to get a look at his wide-eyed babies. They were not crying now. They either appreciated the motion or maybe they liked what he liked, that no one could quite get close enough.

Good, that was a good thing.

“Did you see that?! Did you, did you? Prince Hirohito looked at me. He _looked_ at me!”

Hashirama slowed his movement a little, not completely. He looked at his second son. Hirohito was not only looking but he was waving. Hashirama found the sight utterly shocking. In a lot of ways, his second son looked very much like Tobirama only with his colours. But Tobirama was the furthest thing for being a social butterfly, but Hirohito seemed to be lapping up the attention of the swarming crowds.

Hashirama looked to the chunin making the ruckus. He was an Akimichi, and he seemed to be doing this jiggly victory dance. Hashirama was all for having fun, but the boy did look rather silly.

Oh, oh, maybe that’s why Hirohito was waving and giggling as he was, he liked the spectacle.

Izuna seemed to have curled up into a tiny ball. His poor baby, he clearly did not like all this attention. Madoka though had her eyes peering out of the side of the ubaguruma. She could see everything, but the crowds could not see her, well not completely.

Hours later they reached they draw closer to the edge of the village, the crowds had receded. Hashirama’s Uchiha guard had finally stepped in, they had finally dispersed the crowds. Hashirama could stop moving. Hashirama did not need to seek sanctuary in one of his many mini-forest or training grounds as Tobirama liked to call them.

Then Kagami spoke:

“Lady Hashirama, should we let my cousins have a little walk around?”

Hashirama looked at his babies. They seemed calm now. Their tiny noses were poking out the side of the ubaguruma. Did they want out?

Hashirama reached for Hirohito. He was the one who was hanging over the side of the ubaguruma the most. He lifted Hirohito’s squirming body. His brother and sister looked up, they stuck their lips out, they were very close to crying.

Hashirama set Hirohito down onto the ground. Hirohito rose to his feet and started to stagger away. Little Izuna and Madoka cried out at that.

Kagami then moved like lightening. He lifted Izuna in one arm and then Madoka in the other. Hashirama watched as his babies kicked and screamed, stretching their tiny arms out to get set down. 

Kagami swatted and then Izuna and Madoka dispersed. Hirohito was going back to the main village. Madoka was going into the training grounds up ahead, she was just like Madara preferring the silence.

Izuna was the one who hesitated. He looked between Hirohito who was drawn back to the crowds and then Madoka. He joined Madoka.

Hashirama pushed the ubaguruma forward to the grass. There he sat down, took a deep breath and let his chakra rise to the surface. The trees and the plants were starting to natter a lot more than usual. 

Kagami had gone off in Hirohito’s direction. Hashirama smiled. Kagami was a good big brother to the triplets.

Then Hashirama heard it, coming from the training grounds on his right. Izuna and Madoka were running out, _running_ …since when did _they_ run?

They stopped in front of them and then they headed further and further away to the trees that served as the barrier. Hashirama shot up at that, the world around him spun. He was six months pregnant, he should be more careful.

Kagami appeared minutes later with Hirohito in his arms. Hirohito was bouncing and babbling and saying a word that Hashirama recognised.

“Papa! Papa! Papa!”

Hashirama moved forward and then in a white flash Tobirama was beside him. Hashirama looked at his younger brother.

“Hold onto to me Hashirama,” Hashirama complied by Tobirama’s demand. They then moved closer and closer to the barrier. They saw Izuna and Madoka standing back to back. They were babbling too.

“Papa! Papa! _PAPA_!”

Hashirama reached to pull Madoka close. Tobirama grabbed Izuna. Both of Hashirama’s babies were looking around frantically excitement beaming from their eyes.

They then made a serenade.

“Pa-pa! Pa-pa! _Pai_ -pa!”

Hashirama then sensed it. The ball of raging chakra flying past them moving further and further back into the trees. 

Wait, then that really was…

Hashirama’s thoughts got cut off with one of his babies bursting into tears. It was Hirohito.

“ _Pa_ -pa!”

Hashirama moved forward to kiss him on the head.

Tobirama then brought baby Izuna forward.

Hashirama kissed Izuna on the forehead too, and then Madoka. Madoka even looked a little teary.

It was Tobirama who spoke.

“Do you think that means Madara knows about the children now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara returns to the hidden leaf village during the day. What surprises lie in store for him in the next chapter?
> 
> If you liked this chapter please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gets torn in two..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to magma_maiden, MagneticNero and ilivoor99 for all your wonderful feedback! This next chapter was so hard to write, I hope I did a good job!
> 
> Thank you to targcryen, AlessCaballero, Nimaka and all the guests who left kudos!

Madara had watched Hashirama. Madara had watched as Hashirama had touched himself, writhed in his bed and called his name. Madara did not approach. Madara had lost himself that night when he had nailed Hashirama’s new juicy entrance. Madara had felt for the shortest time that all that mattered was giving Hashirama as much pleasure as possible. The way that Hashirama had cried for him, moaned for him and writhed under him had almost made him feel… _alive_. 

Something about Hashirama had changed. He had become more a beacon of light and life than ever before. Madara was now doing something he knew would set his plan back. He was entering the village’s barrier during the day. Going to the village at night meant that Madara could avoid the remnants of his old life with most asleep. Going to the village during the day left him more vulnerable…

So once Madara pushed through the barrier, he settled in the branches of a tree. He thought that he might be able to sit, settle and observe, but then he heard them…chattering.

“Madara! Madara! _Ma-da-ra_!”

The tree branch under him began to shiver and shake. He then realised what was happening. It was the trees, it was the plants, they throbbed with Hashirama’s very lifeforce.

Madara felt that damned muscle between his legs throbbing at the prospect of entering Hashirama’s delicate wetness again.

“Why Madara _why_?”

Madara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. The chakra on the sole of his shoes meant that he would not fall no matter how difficult, the tree he perched on, was being.

“You’re Hashirama’s spies…are you going to raise the alarm to my presence?” He was talking to the plants… He had always known that they could talk, well to Hashirama but this was the first time they had spoken well…to him.

“Why would we? You are not the enemy.” 

Madara did not know what to say to that. He was not the enemy. How strange? He had moved on. His will had told him that he would not activate the eye of the moon plan held back by his obligations. Being a clan head was not enough of a reason to abandon his true goal, but would there ever be another to do so?

“Are you going to go to Hashirama now…he misses you…a lot.”

Madara could not answer that question. So he stayed silent, watched as his sharingan began to whirl to life…

There was no need for binoculars at that point, his sharingan allowed him to see as those of the village went about their daily business. The first thing that he noticed was just how much of a presence his own clan members had within the centre of the village. It was almost as if they were preparing, on guard. Then he realised it, saw it, the villagers were starting to gather in large crowds. Their excited babbling irked Madara so much that he thought he might just jump in the middle of the crowd to give them all a big fright.

He then saw what they were looking at. Someone new had entered the main village. Madara had to up the power of his sharingan to get a clearer view of…of…

Madara felt his cock throb and throb. His sharingan grew wider and wider. Someone had entered the scene…a…a goddess? Madara finds himself moving into the tree further inside to get closer, get closer…get…

This goddess is wearing Senju colours. Madara curses himself because of course, it’s a Senju that has his body reacting this way. But Hashirama…Hashirama was _his_ Senju, not this…not this…

Madara could not stop himself from letting out a strangled moan.

A Senju, a goddess and a…mother?! Her pushing the ubaguruma could only mean that. Oh sweet mother fucking kami, those were all the ingredients that drew Madara even closer. This woman…this woman had this aura about her, this woody aura that reached Madara’s nostrils as his body started growing hot.

But this woman wasn’t _his_ Hashirama.

Madara then watched as the villagers crowded around the ubaguruma. His heart started to race when he saw flickers of tiny hands hanging out.

This goddess continued her trajectory through the village as everyone crowded towards her. Madara felt his body growing hot. He felt the sweat trickling down his back when he saw her…when he saw her heavenly breasts and that swelling belly. Oh god, the pregnancy glow, that pregnancy glow was calling out to him.

It was almost as if that unborn child was his… Madara gripped the tent in his pants, squishing it hard wincing as his erection forcibly deflated!

He would not be unfaithful to Hashirama just as he expected the same from his Senju.

But he would keep an eye on this woman. She had Hashirama’s tanned skin. But she had such delicate hands, such delicate features. Hmm, just as delicate as that delicious core of Hashirama’s that he had sunk into.

Madara heard echoes of Hashirama’s pretty little cries of pleasure. He always heard Hashirama’s pleasure when he palmed himself off. Though he might not be able to stop himself from claiming Hashirama again if he kept moaning like that for him when he watched over him at night. 

There was this incident with a man getting cosy with this woman. Was that the father of her children? He had the Senju colours but not the power, a Nara husband? They had been Senjus too at one point if he remembered his history.

Madara continued to watch as the crowds began rowdy. Madara was really fighting his cock’s need to protect that stunning goddess. And then his Uchiha clansmen appeared as if they were bodyguards pushing the crowds back and back.

He then noticed that this Senju, this goddess, damn it, Hashirama was his Senju, Hashirama alone. Hashirama was the only one who had made life worth it. Madara knew that he would do everything to make sure that he took his Hashirama with him to his dream peace world. 

Madara furrowed his eyebrows. He caught sight of Kagami, his nephew. He looked so happy. He interacted with the tiny children in the ubaguruma. Just how many babies were in there anyway?

This Senju goddess was coming closer and closer to the edge of the village, closer to him. It was then that Madara could see it, similarities between _his_ Hashirama and this woman. 

Madara felt his heart starting to flutter, to pound as his ears started to ring. Just why were these two looking more and more like each other? Was his sharingan starting to play tricks on him? Was he completely succumbing to the madness, to the _darkness_?

Madara then watched as this pregnant womb reached into the ubagurama to pull out a squirming tiny toddler. He looked like a dark-haired version of Tobirama Senju.

Madara then turned his attention to his nephew. He was dancing around the ubagurama. How strange that his nephew should feel so comfortable with this Senju woman? Madara knew that Kagami had developed a liking for Tobirama Senju, but what did this god…woman have to do with him?

Madara found himself hopping down onto the lower branches. He wanted to get a closer look, a closer whiff of this woman’s chakra. It kept smelling like Hashirama. But surely…that was as a result of the trees that keep nattering around him.

Damn it, they were so loud that he couldn’t hear what Kagami was saying to this woman. Instead, he could only wonder, irritated to know what Kagami and that goddess were talking about with the three tiny toddlers between them.

 _Three_ of them? Who was the father who fertilised separate eggs with his bionic sperm to bring those three into existence? One of the young ones looked like a Senju version of _Izuna_ . What? How? When? But Izuna’s son was Kagami. Izuna couldn’t sire any more children, he was dead, _dead_.

Madara clutched the side of his head as his heart began to pound, breathing became difficult. This was like the time Izuna had actually died. Madara had felt so helpless, so alone. But Madara was working on creating a world where Izuna would be with him again. He would create a world where war was a distant memory of the past. Then…then he might be able to love again. He would have a family to love again…

He then realised that the goddess and Kagami were setting the children down. They were so tiny, if Madara did not know it any better he was developing the strongest urge to protect them, to train them, to… 

Madara shook his head. What was going on with him? What was this connection he felt with these children? What…what was wrong with him?

Then he looked down. Two of those children were coming straight towards… _him_. His heart started to flutter, pound, blood was rushing through his body…was he excited? Was he happy? Why was his body acting like this? Madara had thought that his heart had been buried away but it was reacting. But the disconnect was still there, the hatred had made that happen. He had shielded himself but now he could stop his body undergoing this rollercoaster of hot, cold, yearning… This was yearning, a yearning that was even stronger than what he had for Hashirama.

Mind you that was the yearning that Madara was constantly trying to suppress, ignore, do away with. Raping Hashirama had only made the yearning ever more present. 

But the children…

The Izuna lookalike was coming closer to him, following in the footsteps of…his sister. His sister, she had long spiky hair, pale skin and Hashirama’s warm brown eyes.

Damn it, was this _his_ child?

No, no, that couldn’t be possible. The only one he had lain with was Hashirama. Sure Hashirama had always had this intense feminine part of him, he loved his flowery kimonos… Ha! Madara had teased him so hard that day when he had caught Hashirama rocking and talking to his cousin’s doll.

That had been the first time Madara had wondered if Hashirama had been born in the wrong body. Hashirama had been sure been very mumsy, Madara had even sometimes wondered what it would be like if he could swell with children. _His_ children of course. 

Madara found himself laughing so hard he was cackling, and he wasn’t being quiet about it.

“ _PAPA_!”

His cackling got cut right off.

The two children were there standing at the bottom of the tree. The _same_ tree that he was in. 

He was then looking down at them and they were looking up at him.

“Pa-pa! Pa-pa! _Pa_ -pa!” 

They were singing to him, and Madara’s heart was about to thump right out of his chest. Were these his children? But he had only slept with _one_ person, _one_ Senju.

Madara turned his attention back to the goddess sitting cross-legged on the grass. His cock was starting to rise again, ache again. His eyes went wide as he realised that this goddess was interacting with the plants around her and they were responding. 

But only Hashirama could _do_ that!

Oh god, _that_ was Hashirama. A very pregnant Hashirama. Madara was starting to see red. When did that happen? That child was not his. He had not been in the village to sire that child, he was too far along. That could only mean one thing. Hashirama had _cheated_ on him. He _must_ have! It was that blasted Nara, _wasn't_ it?

“ _PAPA_!”

At that point, Madara was going to go down. He was going to calm _his_ children? But by then Tobirama had appeared bringing Hashirama with him. 

Tobirama?

No, no, how the fuck was Hashirama now a woman? A woman who he had the unbearable need to fuck! Damn it, quelling his needs was becoming near impossible now. He would need relief, proper relief. He would need to take Hashirama... _very_ soon.

Hashirama was close now. Hashirama was holding _his_ daughter… Was she his daughter? Madara saw red when he saw Hashirama’s stomach. Fucking cheater, cheater, _chea_ -ter! Madara then stormed past them in a blur. He wanted to come down on Hashirama hard, to scream at him for his infidelity. But then that would cause a ruckus. That would unsettle his children…those three were his, _right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Madara succeed in scolding Hashirama or will Hashirama seduce him into his bed first?
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama calls for Madara and this time Madara responds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to magma_maiden, ilivoor99 and MagneticNero for all your wonderful feedback! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you to HashiMaddy and the three guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> As for the new subscriber, I hope you stick around :)

“Madara…Madara… _Madara_!” Hashirama cried out as he pulled his back from his genitalia, fell to his side as his orgasm hit him and soiled the bedsheets.

“ _MADARA_!”

“Yes, Hashirama.”

Hashirama’s brain short-circuited from the moment he heard _his_ voice, the voice of his children’s…

“Ah!” Hashirama moaned as he felt a hand not his own, prodding, prodding, prodding and then pushing through into his wet hungry core.

“So wet, so _very_ wet, but you let someone else here, didn’t you, _didn’t_ you!” But all Hashirama could register was Madara’s finger digging further and further into his core and feeling Madara’s bulk pressing into his back. 

“Didn’t you _Hashirama_?!”

But Hashirama wasn’t listening, all he could do was to shake and writhe as Madara started to thrust his finger in and out, in and out. 

“DIDN’T YOU?!” Madara snapped as Hashirama fell back against Madara’s body as he came all over Madara’s fingers.

“Chea- _ter_!” Hashirama heard Madara hissing into his ear. Hashirama could not help but start to laugh and laugh.

“I’m _what_ now?” Hashirama asked feeling ever so hazy. 

“You let another take you, _here_ …” Hashirama curled inwards as Madara’s fingers once again plunged into his core.

“Ha-ah!” Hashirama cried but instead of hunching forward, he turned back. He nuzzled into Madara’s neck. Madara hesitated as Hashirama could feel Madara’s heart flickering wildly behind him. 

“Ma-da-ra…” Hashirama cooed as he turned further and further into Madara’s arms. He kissed Madara’s neck, sniffed him, licked him. “My Madara…”

Madara gasped as Hashirama chuckled. Madara had dared to come into his bed still with his pants on. No, no, Hashirama would not stand by that. Hashirama felt it, Madara’s throbbing erection. He reached back pulling Madara’s penis free.

“This is the only cock that has ever been in me…” Hashirama purred as he started to pump and pump at Madara’s cock.

Hashirama began to feel as Madara started to shake and tremble behind him.

“Hashirama…Hashirama…” Hashirama heard Madara moaning, getting lost in the sensation. Hmm…Hashirama still had it. He still knew how to catch a man off guard, _his_ man. 

“Madara’s cock, my Madara’s big beautiful cock has been the only one ever to claim me. Yet it has, oh yes it has…” Hashirama spoke in the same way that he would talk to the triplets. He felt Madara’s will to accuse him of such ridiculous things starting to ebb away.

“Don’t…don’t talk to it as if it were a baby…” Hashirama heard Madara hiss and moan as he betrayed just how close he was to tumbling right over the edge. 

“Oh but Madara, why ever not, it’s a baby _maker_ , oh yes it is, oh yes it is, oh yes it…”

Hashirama felt Madara’s shaking, shake the bed as he cried out and Hashirama began to count out loud as Madara coated the back of his leg with cum.

“One seed…two seeds…three seeds…”

Hashirama imagined as Madara’s hips thrust in the bedsheets. His own cunt ached, whining and asking why Madara was not thrusting into them instead. 

“And there we have it, four beautiful seeds. Three already born into three of your glorious children and another one still burgeoning deep inside my womb…”

And that did it. Madara let out a growl. Madara was suddenly on top of him. Madara was pushing him into the bed. And then Madara pulled down the bed covers exposing Hashirama’s swollen stomach to the cool nighttime air.

Visibility was a lot greater that night thanks to the full moon high in the sky.

“This _child_ is not mine!” Madara hissed. Hashirama knew he should feel deeply offended. But his Madara, his poor, poor Madara was still trudging within his world of darkness, of hatred.

Hashirama knew what he had to to do. Hashirama reached out to stroke the enraged face of his Uchiha. He was the mother. He was the yang to Madara’s yin. When they came together as the embodiment of man and woman, they came together as _one_.

Hashirama then lifted his legs up opening them wide. His cock was still erect pressing up against his pregnant stomach. His cunt was opening up wide, wet and ready.

“Isn’t it, Ma-da- _ra…_?” Hashirama cooed at him.

“My womb doesn’t have any room for other than _Uchiha_ babies, _your_ babies, my _big_ bad Uchiha.” Hashirama saw it, Hashirama felt as Madara’s sharingan washed over his swelling big breasts, over his smooth, smooth skin, his round hips and then down to his cunt.

Hashirama then lifted his right leg, clipping it around Madara’s neck and drawing him close…

“You like it don’t you Ma-da-ra? You like my changed form…”

Hashirama heard Madara letting out a guilty sort of groan. A broad smile grew upon his face.

“I let the change happen for you, you know. I only let it happen when I realised that it was your children growing within me.” Hashirama explained as he moaned as Madara gave his penis one long lick.

“ _My_ Hashirama…” 

Hashirama moaned as Madara licked at his cock two more times as if confirming his identity.

“Your Hashirama… _Madara_ …” Hashirama purred.

“My _goddess_ …” Madara called to him.

Hashirama’s heart beat wildly at that.

“Your goddess…come claim me, _my_ Uchiha.” Hashirama sang to Madara. Hashirama then felt it. Madara’s erection rubbing, rubbing right against his own. Hashirama started to shiver in anticipation as he drew both of his legs around Madara’s neck.

He then felt Madara peeling his legs away from his neck. Hashirama whined but felt as Madara wrapped his legs around his waist instead.

Madara was then rubbing his hardness further and further down. Hashirama could then feel it, Madara getting ready to push into him from down there.

The child in him got excited. Hashirama could feel Madara’s chakra starting to rise in him. Hmm…Madara would feel it soon too, no doubt, their babies were such strong sensors after their Papa after all…

……………

Madara’s mind was still fogged over with anger. But Madara was no longer acting on the will of his mind but on the will of his body. Hashirama had said such things that had made Madara’s body overcome with need, overcome with the desperation to…to…thrust his cock right into Hashirama’s wet delicious core.

Madara felt his heart pound as he watched as Hashirama thrust his head back crying out.

“ _My_ Uchiha…” Madara felt this tremendous pleasure vibrate across the entirety of his body.

“My big _bad_ Uchiha…” Madara liked it, Madara, liked it a lot when Hashirama called him that. His goddess was such a stunning seductress, so…

Madara pulled out and thrust back into Hashirama as he watched his Senju arched his back and crying out. Yes, yes, Madara was taking back control over. His goddess might have seduced him, but Madara was now on top. Madara was the one who was thrusting into Hashirama at an increased pace.

Madara shivered and moaned as he felt Hashirama’s inner walls rippling and twisting around his cock. He couldn’t quite lock his hips into Hashirama’s, not when _that_ child was in the way.

No matter, no matter, he would make sure to bear his seed deep, deep inside his Senju. He would claim that child and then make sure that no other cock would ever break into Hashirama’s core again.

Hashirama’s cunt was off-limits.

“Oh Madara, oh Madara!” Hashirama cried out his name.

“Take it, take it, my cheater Senju!” Madara continued to build his pace as his thighs began to slap against Hashirama’s hips.

“Ah…! Ah….! Ah…! Ma-da-ra…!” If Madara did not know it any better than it sounded as if Hashirama was chiding him the more and more his cock draw his Senju closer to a shaking, writhing orgasm.

“There…is…no…room…in…this…womb…for…any…other…babies…but… _yours_ …!” Hashirama then hunched forward wrapping his arms around Madara, as Madara heard Hashirama crying into his ear and cumming.

Madara pulled out as Hashirama’s cum splashed against him. Hashirama was then reaching out to him, drawing his arms around him. Hashirama was pulling his head right down to his swollen stomach.

Madara tried to pull away. Madara felt disgusted to be so close to another’s child. His head was then right onto Hashirama’s stomach. Hashirama had such a strong grip on him that Madara couldn’t move.

“Hashirama…stop this! Let me go!” Madara demanded a little panicked at how quickly Hashirama had once again succeeded in getting the upper hand. Madara tried to pull back, but all he could do was better rest his ear against Hashirama’s stomach.

“Listen…my silly, _silly_ Uchiha. Listen and feel your baby growing deep inside me.”

And it was not as if Madara could pull away from Hashirama’s grip. It drew Madara right back to the reality that Hashirama was still stronger than he was.

So Madara relaxed and waited.

Minutes later, he felt it, the chakra boiling deep inside Hashirama. He then felt it, a piece of his fire spreading further and further to reach right out to him. 

Madara let out a squawk of shock.

He pulled back onto his knees. He looked down at Hashirama’s smiling face. Sweet kami, Hashirama was gorgeous, fucking gorgeous. A goddess, his fucking goddess, popping out _his_ children as if it was the most _natural_ thing in the world.

Maybe Madara should stop fucking Hashirama. Stop this madness before it went further. Madara was losing control, Madara was…

“Madara? You’re growing hard again. Let your Senju take care of that.”

Madara then watched as Hashirama rolled onto his side. Madara watched at how careful Hashirama was in manoeuvring that large stomach of his. And then he felt Hashirama’s hot breath at his pubic hairs.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Madara immediately pushed Hashirama back down against the bed.

He saw Hashirama’s rosy cheeks and glazed-over expression.

“Why sucking you off, _Ma-da-ra_.” Hashirama stated oh so matter of factly.

Madara could not help but shudder at that.

He then moved behind Hashirama drawing Hashirama’s ass to his groin. 

“Madara?” Hashirama asked him, turning back as brown eyes meet black ones. Madara then found it, Hashirama’s cunt as he pushed right in as Madara felt Hashirama spasming into him.

“I will not let the mother of _my_ children sully their mouth like that…”

Madara then leaned forward to kiss Hashirama’s forehead only to fuck into him seconds later. Madara made sure to grip Hashirama’s forearms as he increased his pace.

Moments later both Madara and Hashirama were moaning, grunting and crying out as Madara relished Hashirama's silky walls continuously rippling around his cock.

“Madara!”

Madara moved to wrap his arms around Hashirama’s torso as Hashirama starting spasming against him. Madara moved down to kiss the back of Hashirama’s neck.

“Madara!” Madara heard Hashirama cry out again as he slammed into Hashirama’s core.

Madara made sure to keep his pace as Hashirama shook more and more until he was screaming his name and cumming hard. 

Madara started to pull out of Hashirama’s core with one loud pop. Madara then felt a hand reaching out to grab onto him. He saw Hashirama turning his head back, his eyes welling in tears…

“You’re…you’re leaving…?”

Madara felt tears welling in his own eyes even if all his mind could register was the numbness, the neverending numbness.

“Hashirama… I found a different path. Don’t…don’t try and make me stay.” The last time Madara had taken that as an opening to hurt Hashirama, a lot. This time, he didn’t think his body would cooperate in hurting the mother of his children like that.

“There are always different paths, Madara, different ways. What is really better about what’s out there, to me, to our _children_?” Hashirasma asked him.

Madara felt tears running down his face.

“Hashirama… Let me go!”

Hashirama’s grip on his arm only tightened.

“I will let you go…only if you go and see our babies first.”

Madara gulped:

“There are three of them. Tri…triplets?”

Madara heard Hashirama laughing:

“Oh yes Madara and they're _all_ yours.”

And Madara found himself nodding his head otherwise he didn’t think that Hashirama would have _ever_ relinquished his grip on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara visits the children. How will that effect him in the next chapter?
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pull to stay is great, even for Madara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Nimaka, magma_maiden, MagneticNero and ilivoor99 for all your feedback. I changed things accordingly. Should I remove the Rape/Non-Con Archive warning?
> 
> Thank you to jenliv9010 and the guest who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

Madara now knew two things, Hashirama was even more terrifying than before. Gone was the laid back doofus only to be replaced by a drop-dead gorgeous goddess pregnant with his child.

Madara might have initially agreed to go to the nursery because of Hashirama’s grip, but now he knew, you don’t tell Mama Nature no when it has to do with _her_ children…

And his goddess had sent him packing with only pants and no shirt to boot.

Madara’s eyes then flickered to the door at the end of the hallway. There, there was where he felt in tiny little balls of his fire…his children…

Madara hesitated before pushing the door open to a room dimly lit with an Uchiha cast fire jutsu covered with a green and cream shade. His heart was going tha, thump tha, thump tha, thump and then he saw them. Three cribs pressed against the wall in a semi sort of circle. 

And then his heart began to go thump, thump, thump, thump, _thump_ …

Madara had wanted to be quiet. He was sure he had moved with feather feet, but his sharingan whirled to life as he shifted his gaze from the far left all the way to far sight. Three tiny creatures…what was he thinking, babies…babies, Hashirama’s babies, his children…

“My children…” Madara murmured. “My children…my children… _my_ children…”

Madara’s heartbeat even more wildly as he moved forward. He felt the blood in his body began to rush through his veins. He was starting to feel so alive, so happy, so excited…

His children…his children…

One tear ran down from one eye and another tear ran down from the other. What…what was going on? His heart, his body was feeling so, so overcome with warmth…

It was so different from the cold dark place he had been in for such a long time. 

“Papa…Papa…Papa…” 

Madara stopped moving. His babies…his babies were calling to him. His eyes flickered left to right, to the left to right to left. His babies were up. They were pulling themselves up by the rails on their wooden cribs. Oh, kami, there were three of them, there were _three_ of them, he had sired triplets. And he was skipping, skipping forward as they started to sing to him again.

“ _PAPA_!”

Madara found himself going from skipping to falling flat on his face. He got up, what was wrong with him, why was he acting like…acting like a complete love stuck doofus…?

Madara pulled back, kneeling. The three of them were holding the side railing of their cribs. He saw them jiggling up and now, so full of energy, weren’t his darlings supposed to be resting, growing strong, becoming deities in their own right.

Then there was a flurry of Papas coming his way. And then he caught sight of the name Izuna, stitched onto the pillow of the baby in the left crib.

Madara clambered over there. He looked at the baby. It was him, the one that looked like Izuna with Senju colours. Madara slipped his hands under the tiny one’s arms, he pulled him up as he let out a happy:

“Pa- _pa_!”

Madara let him fall down cross-legged, as his baby boy squealed loudly at all of the commotion. 

“I-zu- _na_?”

His baby laughed, as he jiggled on his lap and clapped his hands for him.

“Papa! Papa! Pa- _pa_!”

More tears began to run down Madara’s face.

“My son, my son…” Madara found himself babbling as he reached for one of his son’s hand only to kiss it. Tiny little fingers…such tiny little fingers that he had helped to create.

“Pa- _pa_!”

And all Madara wanted to do was reach for the other hand and kiss that one too. He only heard more high pitched laughter and then there was the feeling of a tiny body tumbling over.

Madara opened his eyes to see his son on his back with his tiny little hands and feet flailing around playfully. Madara eyed his feet, and when he kissed them, he made sure to blow one long raspberry there.

The laughter...the child…his child was giving him made his heart swell and swell and the fogginess of his mind began to fade.

“Oh Izuna, Izuna, my baby boy, my baby _boy_ …” Madara heard himself crying, he…was… _crying_.

“PA- _PA_!” his baby boy squealed for him even louder.

Madara moved his mouth up to his son’s stomach, blowing an even greater raspberry there.

“Izuna! Izuna! My baby boy!”

And then their playtime got cut off by a duo of loud ear-piercing crying. Madara pulled back from little Izuna’s stomach and looked up to the remaining cribs. The other babies, oh the other ones, they were giving him some really dirty looks, angry looks.

Madara pulled baby Izuna close to his chest as he rose to his feet.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming, I’m coming, there’s no need for the two of you to get _jealous_.”

Madara moved with baby Izuna to the second crib eyeing the stitching on this one pillow. Hirohito? Abundant benevolence. Did Hashirama name this son of theirs after herself…uh, himself, herself…

Hashirama’s transformation was something that Madara could not wrap his head around. Hashirama had become the ideal version of everything that Madara had found attractive in a female.

His seductress Senju had done it on purpose.

Madara didn’t need to pull Hirohito out of his crib, he was already crawling up his arm. Oh, so this son of his was a go-getter, wasn’t he? He’d be a heartbreaker when he grew older.

Once Hirohito was safe in his right arm, Madara turned towards the third crib. He moved forward. How curious…this baby of his was no longer holding the side of the crib as if trying to climb out and join him. This baby of his had his black spiky hair, his pale skin but he could sense it, he could see it, the female aspect of her chakra.

Hashirama had truly given him a daughter. There hadn’t been a daughter born in the main Uchiha line for _generations_. 

“Hey!”

And his daughter actually turned her back on him. Hmm, so moody, so solitary, this daughter of him was acting like someone he knew…seconds later it struck him, she was acting like him.

Madara turned to his sons. They were quiet, watching…so this was a common occurrence.

“You two hold onto me now…we’re going to make space for your sister.”

Madara’s eyes flickered to the name stitched into her pillow.

“Ma-do-ka…ha…you named her after me Hashirama, oh that’s hilarious, that’s absolutely hilarious…”

Madara thrust his head back as he started to laugh, started to cackle. But his laughter didn’t last long, it couldn’t last long when suddenly there was a surge of chakra assaulting him from all angles.

He blinked to see that his children were shimmering a little from their chakra. He turned towards his daughter. She was looking at him now, looking at him _very_ closely. Madara’s sharingan went up another level, and that’s when he saw him, flickers of white, flickers of ripples.

The fog in his mind was starting to becoming even less now. This child of his, a daughter, she was very Uchiha. There was something that he could feel in his chakra, something that he saw… Her dojutsu would end up being much stronger than his…

He reached out his arm. His daughter was looking at him, considering his hand. She was giving him this most bored look, oh kami, was this the face that he gave when Hashirama would get teary and say Madara was giving him a meany's face. 

“Come along mini-me, I know you want cuddles too. Hashirama is _your_ mother after all…” 

His daughter moved closer. Madara made sure to slide a hand under her bottom. Her brothers were clinging to his neck. 

Once Madoka was secure, he brought her into his bosom. He…he had them. Three babies, all three of his babies were turning to look at him. Brown eyes, his eyes, they were smiling, and then he was smiling. They were laughing, and then he was laughing.

Then the calls came:

“Pa- _pa_ , Pa- _pa_ , Pa- _pa_ …”

“My children, my children, my beautiful children…” Madara chortled his heart was now truly feeling alive.

His mind was clear now. Suddenly nothing else mattered but being here and now with his children tucked safely between his arms.

“Papa stay! Papa stay! Papa stay, stay, stay!”

Madara collapsed back onto the floor.

“Stay! Stay! _Stay_ …!

His children were then on the move. He felt Madoka climbing up and up, Izuna and Hirohito too. They keep at it until Madara flopped onto his back laughing. They were now crawling onto the floor towards him. They were curling into his chest, pulling at his hair and Madara could only chuckle as more and more tears fell down his face.

“Hey, you! What are you laughing at you dimwit!”

Madara…Madara recognised that voice, he had not heard it in a long time…

...............

Suddenly he was not in the nursery. He was standing up in plains so misty and facing a grown-up version of his little brother.

“I…Izuna?” 

His little brother suddenly charged at him and struck him so hard across the face that the sound echoed.

“You fool. You bastard. You…you…you…!”

And just like that Madara received another slap on the other cheek, and then back to the first and the other, again and again until Madara fell back.

“You asshole, do you know what you have done. Do you realise what a _lucky_ bastard you _are_?!”

Madara’s eyes went wide this was…this was his otouto. And he was pissed.

“Not only did Hashirama turn into a girl for you. He bore your children even at the cost of bringing dishonour to himself and his clan. And what did you do, you turned and abandoned him, you abandoned your _own_ fucking children!”

Was this Izuna’s spirit? Was Izuna not at peace? Madara…Madara had wanted so badly to reverse time return the past when his little brother was still alive.

“But…but I didn’t know…I didn’t know. I was so alone. The pain was too much. And the curse of hatred took over and my will took shape…”

This version of Izuna then kicked him so hard that Madara flipped over.

“Curse of hatred? Curse of hatred my _ass_! I can’t believe that my great and power aniki got hoodwinked by that tree creature, by that parasite…”

Creature…parasite…? Izuna surely couldn’t be referring to…?

Madara turned to face Izuna. Then Izuna was gripping him by the collar, dragging to his feet.

“Otouto, Otouto, I don’t understand, how are you here, why are you here?” Madara stuttered.

“ _I’m_ here because _I’m_ pissed. There is no such thing as the curse of hatred you dimwhit, your will is Black Zetsu. And if you go back and follow _his_ will, then you and all your children born and unborn will be in _grave_ danger.”

Izuna then dropped him as Madara looked up to see his little brother glaring him down.

“Don’t you dare leave your family again Madara. If I have to appear for a second time, I will bring all our brothers along to be the crap _right_ out of you.”

...............

Then Madara was out of those misty plains, had that been…has that been the spirit world?

Izuna had come to him and given him a warning. 

He then looked down to see his children curled into him, clinging to him. And for the first time in so long, his mind was clear, he…he had been manipulated that creature had been controlling him. That creature had gotten into his mind when he had been vulnerable from mourning.

Madara then began to wrap his arms around his children. Sobs wracked his chest, he kissed each of them on the head.

“I can’t leave…I can’t leave…I can’t…”

“Papa stay.” He heard one of them murmur.

“Papa will stay, my little fireballs, Papa will stay.” Madara was now sobbing and he had never felt… _so_ alive. 

And when sleep took hold of Madara, it was from exhaustion. Everything was so clear, his heart and his mind were connected once more. And now there was only one thought on his mind, protect his children, protect Hashirama, protect… _his_ …family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan this but it looks like Madara's staying.
> 
> How will Hashirama react when he realises this in the next chapter?
> 
> If you liked this chapter and/or the new direction of this story, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama's emotions make even no more sense, well according to Tobirama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to magma_maiden, Nimaka, ilivoor99, MagneticNero, Scared_soul and mulixue for all your wonderful feedback! Apologises for the delay in getting this chapter out, I tried to post it before travelling but I just wasn't happy with it. I hope this version is the best one.
> 
> Thank you to Crazyuser, Blackcat246, forgotten_flowers, mulixue, Alicekaty and all the guest of left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I do hope you stick around!

Tobirama woke to the presence of an additional chakra in the house. It was strong chakra, like fire… That…that couldn’t be possible. Hashirama had great power, but there was only one other person with power like that. Tobirama shot up from his bedcovers and went straight towards the nursery. He couldn’t have come back to hurt them or maybe he had come to take the children away. Tobirama knew that Uchiha would return to Hashirama every few months to fulfil Hashirama's carnal needs. Tobirama had made sure to stay away at those times, he had no place to interfere…

But Tobirama opened the door. Wouldn’t that Uchiha be gone by now…?

Tobirama’s eyes widened as his attention flew to the centre of the nursery. It _was_ him. It was Madara Uchiha lying on the floor…sleeping…

Tobirama reached for his kunai. That Uchiha, he was close to the children. Tobirama had always feared that Madara could become dangerous. Tobirama…Tobirama had to finish him off.

But…but Hashirama might never be able to forgive him.

Tobirama moved forward as his heart raced. The children… The children were not in their cribs. They were…they were with Madara. Baby Izuna was snuggled in one arm, Madoka in the other. Hirohito was sprawled out across Madara’s stomach…

Tobirama brought down his kunai. How could he attack Madara when Hashirama’s children…? Tobirama grit his teeth, the children, they belonged just as much to Hashirama as they did Madara. In fact, because those two were still unmarried, even the Senju elders did not resist the Uchiha clan’s claim over the children.

What a _mess_ …? But, but why was Madara here? The bastard had up and left right after he had raped his brother so…brutally… The bastard then kept returning and then leaving, breaking Hashirama’s heart more and more. Hashirama had done everything for this Uchiha bastard. He had even forsaken his once male form for a female one…all to be more appealing to _that_ Uchiha…

Tobirama stood over Madara and the children. He could not separate them. He had no right to. He was merely Hashirama’s younger brother. He was no parent. Tobirama’s head began to hurt…

Tobirama began to move out of the nursery. This was not a place he could interfere. Madara was still here. Why was Madara still here? Did Madara intend to stay longer and end up hurting Hashirama even more…?

Tobirama grit his teeth as he closed the door. He had no choice but to get Hashirama. But he didn’t want to… What if Madara up and left again? Tobirama would have to pick up the pieces. Tobirama ground his teeth together. Maybe he should wait for Madara to leave, but would he? The children seemed much too comfortable around him. 

He moved to open Hashirama’s door. This was not something that he could deal with. But if Madara still left Hashirama alone, Tobirama did not know how he would be able to cope with Hashirama’s tears.

“You better not break Hashirama’s heart again, Uchiha asshole…”

……………

Hashirama woke to the feeling of a deft hand prodding at his shoulder. He shuffled in his bedcover. His nipples hardened from the movement. His body burned with lingering desire. He opened his eyes slowly. His pussy still buzzed ever so nicely after Madara had come to visit him.

“Oh, Madara…” 

“Elder brother… Elder brother… Elder sister… Compose yourself already!” Hashirama recognised that voice…Tobirama… He opened his eyes to see the bright red face of his little brother.

“Why so flustered little brother…?”

Hashirama then realised that Tobirama was looked down, then he looked down. Oh, the covers had slid off from his body. His breasts were free to the morning air. 

Hashirama smiled. _Poor_ Tobirama, he still had such difficulties in containing his urges with his now very feminine body.

“Oh, Tobi…” Hashirama cooed and smiled wide as he said Tobirama sticking out his bottom lip, pouting…

Tobirama then left up a yukata to him, the light green kind. Hashirama chuckled.

“Oh come on, little brother, there’s no need to rush things…”

“Get dressed…quickly…” Hashirama found himself pouting at Tobirama’s command. Hashirama took the yukata, eyeing his little brother. Just why did Tobirama seem so agitated? 

Hashirama cocked his head. He moved to slid out of the bed. He turned to Tobirama. A drastic shiver ran right through the white-haired man… Hashirama witnessed as Tobirama’s red face getting redder and redder.

“Damn it, you’re doing that on _purpose_!”

Hashirama chuckled softly as Tobirama made a point to whip his body around to _not_ face him. Hashirama looked down at his own female form. His smile returned. Many men seemed to like his new form, even his little brother… Tobirama though…Hashirama knew that Tobirama might like to lay with him…

“Get dressed already and stop torturing me. I will stand by your side but even I know not to cross that line… Hurry up, _he’s_ waiting for you…”

Hashirama let out a loud belly laugh. It still had its volume but he really did sound like a woman. A woman’s voice…oh, that had been an excellent weapon to seduce Madara. His Madara, poor Madara, he had been so misguided. Hashirama knew that his dear friend was so alone in the world. Hashirama wished Madara would stay, Hashirama yearned of the day when he could finally begin to court the one who would become his husband…

Hashirama drew his hand through one arm of the yukata and then the other. It was the larger sort of garment. He tied it around his stomach. It was the sort he wore to shield the growing bulge that was carrying Madara’s next child. 

“Are you dressed _yet_?” Hashirama heard Tobirama snapping.

“Yep, you can look now…”

Hashirama watched as Tobirama made a ceremony of plastering his hand to his face before turning around to face him.

Hashirama laughed. Tobirama was covering his face now.

“Ah come on little brother, don’t you trust me…?”

Hashirama watched as Tobirama parted a two of his fingers. Hashirama gave him a beaming complexion.

Tobirama sighed: “You better follow me…”

Tobirama left and Hashirama followed, curiosity was eating at him…

……………

Tobirama’s heart felt as if it were twisting from the moment that Hashirama had burst out crying. He had brought Hashirama to the nursery because he had to… But…but Hashirama’s tears…

Tobirama drew close to Hashirama’s side. He wrapped his arm around his elder sibling’s shaking shoulders. He then looked to where Hashirama was looking. Perhaps Hashirama was too delicate to deal with this in that very pregnant state of his…

Perhaps…

“Madara…Madara…is that…is that really _you_ …?”

Tobirama prepared himself to draw Hashirama into his arms… He didn’t expect Hashirama to bound forward and pull Tobirama right along with him… 

Hashirama… His older brother… His older sister… was…was still this _strong_. Tobirama looked up to Hashirama. The tears were still streaming down his brother’s face but there was this utter look of determination there. Was Madara’s presence…? Was Madara’s presence the reason why Hashirama had this strength? Tobirama then recognised it, he should have sensed it sooner. Hashirama’s power, Hashirama’s mokuton was simmering to the surface. 

He then turned towards Madara… The Uchiha might still be resting, but…but Tobirama could still sense it. Madara’s chakra, Madara’s fire was rising out…no, no, it was reaching out to Hashirama’s…

Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows together. How…how strange? Madara’s chakra was responding to Hashirama? Or was it Hashirama’s reacting to Madara’s chakra?

Hashirama shone purple…Madara blue but all Tobirama could think about was how their chakra seemed to be reaching out to each other… It was almost as if they were yin and yang, fighting each other or fucking each other… Hmm, the second option was better, even Tobirama knew that. 

Hashirama and Madara were powerful…but they had done so much better at creating peace and making their village. When they had been fighting, things had been worse…

Tobirama felt Hashirama begin to move downwards. Tobirama acted quickly, he moved his hands under Hashirama’s arms. Tobirama grit his teeth. Hashirama was a lot heavier at the moment, Tobirama knew that he needed to be Hashirama’s crutch as he kneeled down to _join_ Madara. 

Tobirama pulled back to stand up straight on his feet. He looked down as Hashirama shuffled towards Madara. Tobirama watched as Hashirama started to cry again, but then Tobirama saw it, Hashirama’s massive smile…

Tobirama watched as Hashirama moved to his side and went to lie next to Madara. The tears still came down Hashirama’s face, but Tobirama now knew…Hashirama was happy.

Hashirama was snuggling close to Madara. He was kissing Madara, crying over him…

Tobirama then around and looked back, smiling…a little. Hashirama clinging to Madara like that surrounded by their children, they really did look like a family. Tobirama had no more place to interfere as he exited the room.

“You better not break Hashirama’s heart Madara, not _again_ …”

……………

Madara woke to the sound of soft crying. Madara’s heart felt horrible. He did not like hearing this sound. His eyes opened to see the most gorgeous creature that he had ever seen clinging onto him for dear life.

Madara’s heart then gave a skip. The smell of nature, the smell of plants, trees, soil… This creature, this goddess was…was Hashirama. Flashes of the night before flooded Madara’s mind, of course, it was. Mama Nature…pregnant yet again with _his_ child. 

Children…

Madara moved his left hand a little and his right hand, he heard tiny little voices…whimpering…

“No, Papa, no- _o_!”

He then heard a musical sound, laughter. He looked down at Hashirama… His cheeks grew word. Fucking kami, Hashirama was even more beautiful in this morning sun…

Madara felt his cock going hard. Already…already he could not contain himself. This goddess, this goddess… 

Madara felt Hashirama wrapping his arms around his neck. Madara heard Hashirama crying.

“You stayed! You _stayed_!”

Hashirama sounded happy, _so_ happy… Madara liked hearing this, he liked it even more that _he_ was the one making Hashirama this way…

“ _Ma_ -ma?” Madara heard a little voice. He looked down to see that his children… _his_ children… Fucking kami, he still could not believe that _he_ had sired _triplets_!

Such a thing should not be possible…

“Ma-ma!” “Ma-ma!” 

Madara heard a flurry of more voices. He looked down to see Hashirama… Madara’s eyes grew teary at just have utterly irresistible she was…uh, he was… That only caused a frown to grown on Madara’s face. 

Hashirama…his _perfect_ woman.

He watched Hashirama’s eyes light up as his entire face beamed. Madara watched as their children were now awake. He watched as Hashirama reached out to ruffle their children’s hair and leaned forward to kiss each of their tiny foreheads.

Hirohito was first. Madara smiled. This son of his was very sociable, butting heads with Hashirama before Hashirama kissed him on the head laughing. 

Izuna was the second. He was such a shy child. Hashirama had to draw their son, their eldest…? Was Izuna their eldest? Hashirama drew baby Izuna close and made sure to place a lot more kisses onto Izuna’s head. This Izuna was a lot like Madara’s little brother when he was small, shy and bashful but lapping up any sort of positive attention.

“Good morning, my darling boy…” Madara’s heart fluttered at hearing how incredibly melodic Hashirama’s voice had become. 

Madara then turned his attention to…his daughter, their daughter. She was the quiet stoic type. She was… Madara’s eyes went wide when he saw Hashirama wrapping both his arms around their daughter’s body.

“Good morning Junior.”

 _Junior_? What did Hashirama mean by _that_? 

Their daughter didn’t make a sound…no, what she did was shimmy on right out of his hold before jumping right into Hashirama’s arms.

“Ah Madoka, my Madoka, _my_ iddy bitty Madara.” Madara watched as the child and Hashirama snuggled.

But Madara saw it. His daughter turned her head back towards him _glaring_ … And for a moment Madara contemplated the ridiculous notion that this child, this daughter of his was wanting to compete with him. How utterly _preposterous_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, please let me know what you think I got right and maybe wrong in the comments below!
> 
> Kudos would also be very much appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Tobirama getting along, kind of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to mulixue, magma_maiden, ilivoor99, forgotten_flowers, Nimaka and MagneticNero for all your feedback! I think I might have figured out the direction of this story now, Madara will end up having to face the consequences of leaving...
> 
> Thank you to Peachy_07 and the six guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I hope you continue to like the new direction of this story?!

“You two hold make sure to hold onto Papa really tight. Mama’s counting on you boys to make sure that Papa can’t get away.” Madara was far too mesmerised by Hashirama’s laughter and his beauty to pay proper attention to his babies wrapped around ankles. So as soon as he let go of the stairs’ rail, he was suddenly falling forward...

“Ma... _Madara_!” He heard Hashirama’s panicked tone. 

Then Madara was not falling. There was someone else there, someone’s hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see then irritated face of Tobirama Senju.

“Careful, you fool, you’re carrying precious cargo!”

“Uncle Tobi!” Came a chorus of little voices. Madara looked down. His two boys were still clinging onto him for dear life...but they had a big smile on their faces and glowing eyes towards Tobirama. Madara looked at Tobirama. In the past, Madara and Tobirama might have started screaming at each other but now... Tobirama looked angry with him but he was not glaring at Madara. In truth, Madara was somewhat thankful that Tobirama had appeared in the moment that he would have fallen.

So Madara did something he would have never done in the past, a past where the hatred, the darkness, Zetsu overruled everything...

“Thank you.” He told the younger Senju.

And then Madara and Tobirama’s exchange came to a halt with the sound of someone’s high pitched squealing. Madara turned his head as Tobirama did to see none other than the watering eyes of Hashirama.

“You...you...oh I’m so happy, _so_ happy...” Hashirama started to blubber now. Madara watched as Tobirama’s blank expression began to soften, he followed suit. Madara moved forward. He wanted to wrap an arm around Hashirama’s waist, but then he caught sight of Madoka holding onto Hashirama’s legs. Her glare was quite explicit, almost screaming at him that Mama is _mine_. It was Tobirama who ended up making the first move because of this. Madara watched as Tobirama ruffled Hashirama’s hair.

“You’re alright now Hashirama?” 

Madara watched as Hashirama smiled at Tobirama, nodding and rubbing his teary eyes.

“You two…you two are not…are not fighting…”

In the past, Madara had ignored Hashirama over-exuberant bubbliness or sadness, he had brushed it off as not important. Madara’s priority had been to fill that emptiness in his soul, and then Hashirama had gone and done just that.

Madara couldn’t ignore what Hashirama had done for him. He couldn’t ignore that Hashirama had not only turned into a woman but had born him children and keep doing it. Hashirama had given him the family he had thought he had lost…

“Fighting…hum…what reason would I have to fight with Madara? He’s actually stayed…for once and made you happy.”

Tobirama didn’t say much more after that, as he went on ahead into the kitchen. Hashirama came up to him with Madoka in tow and for a moment Madara hesitated. He then wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s waist before bringing him close.

And Hashirama let out the most marvellous giggle even as Madoka now glowered at him.

……………

“Papa, Papa, no… _no_ …!” 

Baby Izuna and Hirohito might have been very open and respectful to their maternal uncle, but it was him that they loved, who they clung to. Madara found the whole thing adorable…well up until the point that he was trying securing them into the high chairs. It was Hirohito who had kicked up the greatest fuss. He had screamed and hollered. 

Tobirama was at the dining table. Tobirama had stood up a few times ready to help, but stayed as Madara glared at him.

“Hashirama…give your Uchiha baby daddy some assistance already.” Madara narrowed his eyes at the white-haired Senju. 

Madara then glanced towards Hashirama. Madara had managed to strap Izuna done but Hirohito was still clinging to him. Izuna might be quite, but Madara immediately noticed that telltale signs of tears on Baby Izuna’s face. 

Hashirama was at the fire hob. He had multiple pans cooking, the smell of toasting bread wafted around the room. Madara’s heart clenched with panic everything Madoka got too close to the fire though... 

Hashirama was turning back, smiling suspiciously wide, it was almost as if Hashirama found entertainment in just how clingy their children were.

“Zuna, Hiro, pipe down now and be good little boys for Papa and get ready for nom-nom time.” 

Madara watched as his sons looking at Hashirama once again growing smile. Hirohito then relaxed in his hold and Madara quickly strapped him into the high chair. He then sat down and took a deep breath.

“You should have accepted my help stubborn _Uchiha_. You can’t do everything by yourself, especially when you have a fourth one on the way.”

Madara felt his anger rising in him at Tobirama’s remarks. But then he caught Hashirama humming happily, stroking the top of Madoka’s head and then his own growing bulge. All the while, he began to serve the food.

Have help with the children? Well, he supposed there was Hashirama, but would he be able to tolerate Tobirama too.

Madara watched Tobirama watching him and Madara could not understand why Tobirama seemed so eager to help with the children despite knowing full well who their father was.

“You want to help take the breakfast to the table, Junior?”

Madara and Tobirama both shot up from the table to rush to Hashirama. Hashirama gave them a lopsided grin before passing the first plate to Madara then Tobirama. The Uchiha and the younger Senju eyed each other all the while they moved the breakfast to the table.

“Aw Madoka, you’re such a good girl helping with the fruit.”

Hashirama had sat down at the head of the table at this point. The three of them water as Madoka held a small plate of fruit in her hands. Madara’s instincts were screaming to relieve her of her burden, she was too young to be carrying things. But Madara did not. Especially when Madoka did look ever so pleased with herself when she finally lifted the plate of fruit to her mother’s waiting hands.

…………

“I will be attending the monthly meeting with the other clan heads today…”

Tobirama had become a lot more talkative since Madara had been… _away_. Madara was so used to Hashirama babbling away to fill the never-ending silence, Tobirama had taken the role. Hashirama being quiet was strange. Was this a pregnancy thing or just a new thing altogether?

But Madara had grown so accustomed to Hashirama’s insistence on making noise… Making noise, Madara felt his cock give a twinge of interest if Hashirama didn’t make noise that Madara would help him.

“Do make sure to enquire after the Nara clan head would you Tobi… He was wife hunting and I really do hope he’s found himself some more appropriate candidates…”

Hashirama had this meek smile on his very pretty girly face and all Madara wanted to do was to snap the kitchen table in half. Nara? Nara! It was that spitfire who dared to get too close to _his_ Hashirama. 

Madara breathed, Madara breathed, Madara turned his attention back to his sons. He picked up a spoon and offered a bite of the porridge to eat to Izuna. Izuna was looking at the spoon and then looking at him and then the spoon.

“Are you mesmerised to have Papa back as I am, my firstborn…?” 

Madara’s eyes widened as he saw Hashirama’s doey eyes.

“First…Firstborn?” Madara stuttered.

Tobirama gave a sudden laugh: “Why of course, what other name would Hashirama have given your firstborn other than Izuna?”

Madara felt as if Tobirama was trying to get a rise out of him but then his heart was fluttering in such happiness that his firstborn, _his_ firstborn had been named after his precious little brother. 

“Zuna does look so much like his uncle though, don’t you think so Madara?” Hashirama’s melodious tone was ever so pleasant on Madara’s ears. Madara turned to Izuna. His firstborn…yes, he did look so much like his uncle. But…but Madara’s little brother had lost his life too early, it had almost driven Madara insane.

He would have to make sure that Izuna the second, his baby would live a long life. Hopefully, Zetsu would stay away, if not…Madara might have a war on his hands.

But he could not expose his family to that, he _couldn’t_ …

“Don’t worry…” Madara heard Tobirama chuckle. “I will make sure to ask.”

For the next few minutes, there were only the sounds of eating and light murmurs from Madara and Hashirama as they ate and feed their children.

It was one of the boys who broke the silence.

“Uncle go out?”

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. It was Hirohito. Madara immediately noticed the same determined glow in Hirohito’s eyes that Hashirama would usually get. 

“Yes, Hirohito,” Tobirama answered.

Madara watched Hirohito’s eyes glow even more. At least his children had Hashirama’s boundless happiness… urgh well, Madoka maybe not. She had marked him as an enemy but what right did he had to do the same to her, she was a baby, _his_ baby…

He would be patient, he would bond with her, _somehow_ …

“Hiro come with?”

Then Madara noticed that Tobirama was looking at him and then at Hashirama. Hashirama wasn’t responding and then Tobirama was looking at him and he wouldn’t stop looking at him.

“ _What_?” Madara ended up snapping. 

Tobirama raised his eyebrows.

“Quit staring at me!”

Madara saw Tobirama covering his mouth and the tell signs of the younger Senju laughing at him.

“Hirohito needs an answer.” Tobirama ended up telling him.

Madara then glanced towards Hashirama for direction. Hashirama stayed silent. Madara furrowed his brows, was Hashirama expecting him to give an answer? How…how strange? Madara would have thought that Hashirama would have the last word.

Was Hashirama intending for him to become the head of the household, the one making the decisions? Did Hashirama trust him _that_ much? 

“Yes…” 

The awkwardness that had hung over breakfast had immediately vanished. Hirohito stayed singing Yah! Yah! Yah! Hashirama was giggling and Madara joined him.

Everything was once again perfect until Madara heard the sound of his voice…

“Lady Hashirama! Lord Tobirama! Cousin Izuna, Cousin Hirohito, Cousin Madoka…!”

Madara then turned towards the kitchen door as the door opened to reveal none other than his nephew Kagami. Kagami…? Madara felt a pang of guilt.

“How was your Saturday training session with Hiruzen and Danzō, Kagami?” Madara heard Hashirama asking.

Madara watched as his nephew’s entire countenance appeared to light up at the attention that Hashirama was giving him.

“Hiru and Danzō got into another fistfight…”

“Oh, and surely you didn’t only watch them behaving so appallingly, did you?” Madara heard Tobirama asking.

Madara raised an eyebrow. Since when was Tobirama so interested in the goings-on of his nephew. Since when did Kagami act as if he lived in Hashirama’s house? Just how much had Madara missed in… _nine_ months?

Kagami gave a deliberate stomp of his feet as he raised his hand to give a salute:

“I punched them both on the heads!”

“Ha! He’s just like you Tobi. Aw…is little Kagami already mimicking his future sensei?” Madara heard Hashirama cooing.

Madara turned to Tobirama. Tobirama was not quite looking at him. Was Tobirama expecting a rejection…?

Kagami then turned to face Tobirama and that’s when uncle and nephew noticed each other. 

Madara saw Kagami’s eyes going wider and wider and wider. Madara sensed it, Kagami’s chakra was rushing to the surface. Madara could sense it, the sheer panic in his nephew’s very essence. 

And then Kagami started screaming:

“Danger! Danger! Lady Hashirama and the babies are in _danger_!”

What did Kagami mean by…uh oh…

Madara jumped up. He could sense them. Countless of his clan members had breached Hashirama’s house. And then Madara then found himself pinned to the kitchen floor and dragged away as all he could register was Hashirama’s screams to bring _him_ back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha clan are determined to protect Hashirama from Madara's 'evil' but are they doing more bad than good?
> 
> If you are liking the new direction of this story, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara accepts punishment not realising who it might affect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to magma_maiden, mulixue, ilivoor99 and Nimaka for all your feedback, it's all been very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to Star_of_Feanor and the four guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to those of you who subscribed after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

They took him to the elders’ council hall. Madara expected to see them presiding at their tables. He did not expect them to surround him, fury burning in their eyes. He saw on a cane and then another and then the first whack came right across his stomach.

Madara coughed up blood.

“Demon, what right do you have to come back to hurt Hashirama and his children?”

Madara wiped the blood from his lips, frowning. Demon? Goodness, his clan had really grown protective of his baby mama. He had to play this carefully. He had to keep his cool. He had to do everything to not confirm that title of ‘Demon’ they had given him.

“Why would I hurt _my_ family…?”

Another whack came, this time against his back. That…that wasn’t a crack that he heard was it. 

“Your family? Your family! You are a danger to them, afflicted by the curse of hatred.”

Oh, that…

“Cursed _am_ I? A man can change, can he not?” Madara kept a tempered tone even as the next whack came across knees causing him to stumbled forward.

“A man? But you are not a man. You left Hashirama, the Senju that believed in us, that enabled us to move past these neverending wars in the first place and _raped_ him! Only a demon would do something like that!”

Madara’s heart sunk. Yes, he had done that, he could not deny it. He had been so lost, in such a dark place trying to destroying his path back to the light. Destroying Hashirama…

“I know…”

Then there was silence. Even the Uchiha elders were gaping their mouths completely unprepared for Madara’s willing cooperation.

“I deserve to be punished,” Madara added. Some might ask if he had a death wish, in truth he just wanted to prove to them he had changed to get back to Hashirama and the children as soon as possible.

Something was twisting in his gut and it had nothing to do with Zetsu. 

“What did you say?” Madara’s ears burned, was that the voice of his uncle, of Hikaku’s father. That cousin of his had been ever so smug to drag him here in the first place but did he really have to distress Hashirama and the children so much. Kagami was the one who caused it, Madara would have to step extra carefully around him. His nephew really had been traumatised by Madara’s spiral into darkness.

“I _deserve_ punishment.” 

Madara watched his clan elders turning their heads, frowning, talking quietly.

“He’s _asking_ for this?”

“He’s not attacking us?”

“Is he tricking us?”

“The curse of hatred had turned so many of the Uchiha before us demonic, Madara’s behaviour show signs of being affected.” 

Damn _fucking_ tree creature demon!

“No matter we will beat the evil out of him. Hashirama and the children must be protected above everything else.” 

Madara then saw them lifting back their canes. He deserved this, he did, he did…and then he could get back to his family…

……………

“They took him! They took _him_ from me!”

Tobirama lowered Hashirama onto the couch in the living room. The triplets were of playing with their toys in the corner. Tobirama had made sure to get them fed as Hashirama had become incapable, frozen in shock. Feeding his pregnant sibling had been difficult for Tobirama, and Kagami running away in a strop had not helped things. Tobirama had understood why the Uchiha child had acted the way he had. But seeing Hashirama…seeing the way he was now…

“Tobi…! Tobi…! I just got him back and they took him from me!” Hashirama, now lying on the sofa, was starting to gasp and pant now. The growing panic that Tobirama saw on Hashirama’s face was concerning.

He had to be the calming force even as he silently cursed the Uchiha guard for acting too quickly and driving his sibling, his pregnant sibling into this state of anguish.

“Elder brother…you need to take a deep breath. The Uchiha elders are surely not going to hurt Madara too…”

Hashirama let out a high pitched shriek that only Tobirama could hear. Tobirama glanced towards the triplets. They were building some sort of tower now. It seemed that Hashirama was growing more distressed but was doing everything he could to hide it from his children.

But that would surely not hold for long? Hashirama had always been the overemotional sort now as female, he was dangerously sensitive.

But then dealing with the clan elders was such an absolute pain…

“Madara…Madara…I wanted you back so _badly_ , but they took you from me, they took you…”

Tobirama turned back to Hashirama. Tears were beginning to stream down his face down. 

“Red!”

“Blue!”

“Red! Red!”

“Blue! Blue!”

Tobirama immediately recognised what the babies were trying to say and who they were, Izuna and Hirohito. Hirohito, he had wanted to tag along with Tobirama on his meeting with the other clan heads, Madara had agreed. Tobirama had been surprised. There was something that he had started to recognise in Madara’s eyes, protectiveness and _not_ that hollow hatred.

 _That_ was something that Tobirama could work with.

“What…what are they going to do to you? You made a mistake, a _big_ mistake, but you came back to me, on your own. The Madara I have always known to be there was finally come to the surface. _Madara_ …” 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He felt it. Hashirama’s chakra. It was started to spike, it then started to leak and whilst there were no physical signs of Hashirama brawling his eyes out, Tobirama could feel it, in Hashirama’s chakra.

Tobirama moved forward. 

Hashirama had his eyes closed, his shoulders hunched as if he wanted to curl in on himself. This surely could not be a good thing. Hashirama keeping his tears in.

Tobirama reached out to touch Hashirama’s shoulder, flinching as the rush of Hashirama’s pained chakra burned him.

There was a big emotional outburst coming, there _had_ to be. And Tobirama was truly getting scared for his unborn niece or nephew…

……………

 _Seals_ …? They put seals on him! Why in the name of Indra would his clan’s elders do something so counter product… The seal on his back activated and suddenly a surge of electricity ripped through his entire body.

Madara screamed. Madara fell to his knees as he placed his hands out. The electricity tore throw him. His entire body spasmed and shook, his vision blurred everything in him hurt. Madara’s chakra was starting to react. He was shining blue. His sharingan was beginning to flicker to life.

Then he caught sight of their faces, their sneers. They were testing him. They were expecting him to lash out. They were really trying to prove that he some animal. In reality, they were testing him, they were expecting him to go Susanoo on them. But he won’t. In his mind, Madara had the image of his children calling to him from their cribs. In his mind, the beautifully vibrant and pregnant goddess Hashirama was snuggling into him this morning.

Madara would endure this. Madara would not attack them, not even in self-defence. They were still under the delusion that the curse of hatred was a thing that twisted certain Uchiha in committing vile acts. The curse didn’t exist, Madara’s actions had been his own. He would endure this. He would show them that he had changed. And maybe in the future, he would show his clan that the curse had been fake all along… But then Madara would prefer Zetsu to just slink back into the shadows.

If he had to face that disgusting creature then he would have to admit to all that he had been duped in the first place. Hikaku would have a fill day at learning that.

Madara was starting to losing feeling in his hands, in his feet, his ears were starting to buzz as he could barely register himself screaming anymore.

The electric shocks running through his body came to an end and that’s when Madara became somewhat aware…

He then saw them, his clan’s elders, one by one they summoned fire into the palms of their hands. Madara recognised this ritual, the purification ritual, the one used to draw the demon out. 

But…but the curse of hatred didn’t exist. And…and Madara deserved this, he had asked for it. Oh kami, he had raped Hashirama. He had left him there in the Uchiha temple without caring about his wellbeing.

He deserves this…

They were coming closer and closer. They were stretching their hands out towards him. And Madara had to remind himself, he had asked for this, he had…

The first hand pressed against him and then it came, the heat, the burning it was going right through his clothes, his skin heading right for his soul. Then another hand came, and another and another. Madara’s scream returned and all the while he promised that he would endure, he would endure and get back to his children...to Hashirama...

……………

There were not many things that could spook Tobirama, but Mito with Hashirama was one of them. It had all started when they had put the triplets down for their nap. Tobirama had watched as Hashirama had gone into the other room, leaned the wall and started to cry.

Tobirama had embraced his brother, held him close, hoping that Hashirama would settle. But it didn’t work. Hashirama’s chakra had grown more erratic, panicked and then all of a sudden Hashirama had started screaming.

And it still haunted Tobirama to remember what Hashirama had cried: “They’re hurting him! They’re hurting him!”

And then Tobirama had noticed the blood seeping through Hashirama’s yukata…

“Breathe, sister cousin, breathe…” Tobirama heard Mito telling Hashirama over and over again. Hashirama was lying on the bedspread, crying, screaming as waves of pain seemed to wrack through his body.

“They’re killing him! They’re killing him! I need to stop them… I need to…” Tobirama heard Hashirama sobbing.

“Who sister, who?” But Tobirama was not sure if Mito asking such a question was the best thing. Weren’t they supposed to be doing everything to relieve Hashirama’s anguish and stop the bleeding…

Tobirama had a bad feeling about that blood. 

“My babies’ father, they’re hurting him. But Madara’s good, _good_ …”

Tobirama’s eyes widened. They were hurting Madara…and Hashirama could somehow feel it. He had always known that those two shared some sort of connection, but not this deep.

Hashirama then let out a long howl as both Tobirama and Mito saw it, the streaks of blood starting to run down his face. Tobirama couldn’t sit on the sidelines anymore, he rushed towards them, to sit besides Mito on the floor. He might not have any skills in the ways of childbearing or the functions of the female but…but he could not leave his precious older brother like this.

“Um, Mito is Hashirama having a mis…”

Mito turned towards him glaring and telling him in a harsh tone:

“Don’t you dare say it Tobirama. Don’t you _dare_... Hashirama is much stronger than a regular woman…”

Hashirama then let another scream as Tobirama witness the sobbing wracking through his body. The bleeding between his legs was getting worse, Tobirama did not like the look of that.

Bleeding, bleeding…the medical books only had one name for this, but Tobirama could not bear Hashirama going into labour too early and losing the child.

Six months was still _too_ early.

“What do I do?”

Tobirama watched as Mito wiped the sweat off Hashirama’s brow. Hashirama was crying, he was moaning, pain evident on his face.

“They’re hurting him. They’re killing me. No, no, stop them! Stop them!”

Mito then turned her attention back to Tobirama. The look of cool confidence that was usually there was now giving way to worry…fear…

“Find him and stop them Tobirama! Bring Madara back to Hashirama as soon as possible. That is the only way to stop Hashirama’s distress and protect his growing child…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama's never had the most pleasant dealings with the Uchiha and Senju elders but sometimes needs must, how will he convince the elders to release Madara when Madara himself has asked for his punishment?
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara starts to wallow in self-pity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to forgotten_flowers, Nimaka, mulixue, ilivoor99, magma_maiden and MagneticNero for all your feedback! When I'm struggling with this story, it's often your feedback and ideas that keep pushing things forwards :)
> 
> Thank you to rogueofspace, dieblaueRose, Thyphalya and 2 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please make sure to leave a comment so you keep reading!

In truth, it was not the purifying fire that caused Madara the most unbearable pain. It was his own conciousness that broke down the boundary that would otherwise leave him free of the effects of being burned alive. He had really gone too far. Hashirama had been the light, the great power to finally put an end to the warring states all together. Hashirama had held his hand even as Madara had sunk further and further into the darkness. And things had really turned to shit once he had let go of Hashirama’s hand as he began to listen to the poisoned words of that demon, Zetsu…

He deserved this. He did, he did. Hashirama could have come after him. Hashirama could have branded him a rogue shinobi. Hashirama had done none of that. Hashirama had born his children, nourished them and waited dutifully for him to come home.

But his actions were unforgiveable. The taint of his deeds felt like it was going to crush him alive. Hashirama had given him such beautiful children, such beautiful little balls of fire. 

Did he deserve to be a father? Did he deserve Hashirama? No, no, Madara needed to clense himself, suffer for abandoning his children and hurting their mother.

Another scream was rising from Madara’s mouth as it become louder and louder until his very chakra shook the building.

And then Madara was gasping. His muscles were tight and painful, ever so painful. They were trying to resist the purification, Madara would not allow them. He wanted to feel this, he _needed_ to feel this. He needed punishment, he need to feel the pain as that was better than the humiliation of admitting that he was duped by Zetsu.

“If he does not survive this ritual then he will not deserve even a consideration of forgiveness and full clan head reinstatement.” The voice of the Uchiha elder was so far away even if they were so close.

Did Madara even deserve forgiveness? His clan was doing the right thing. The Uchiha elders were being responsible, punishing him for his actions. 

“The curse of hatred will have really made him irredemable.”

Ha, his clan elders still believed that the curse of hatred was a thing. Madara would quite like to tell them otherwise but then, that would mean divulging Zetsu. That creature, he had whispered in his ear. He had twisted the pain of loosing Izuna into something unbearable. And Zetsu had expounded on his already present dislike for Tobirama.

In truth, Madara knew that holding a grudge against Hashirama’s little brother was unfair, they had been at war. It had either been for Izuna to kill Tobirama or Tobirama to kill him. Tobirama had been faster. Tobirama had been the _better_ shinobi. 

Madara understood this now. Madara also understood that Tobirama could have easily rejected Hashirama’s children because _he_ had sired them. But it had been Tobirama who had stayed by Hashirama’s side. Tobirama had been there when Madara had not.

……………

Tobirama was on a mission. When he made his way through the village, he ignored everyone. He ignored the clan heads with messages to carry to Hashirama. He ignored the children who bid him to teach them the latest cool jutsu. The Senju elders though were a group that Tobirama could not shake off. They had not questioned him on his urgency, they had followed him. What had started as a one person treak had turned into a group of ten charging right towards the Uchiha compound. Tobirama caught sight of some of the other shinobi approaching, but when he looked at them, they knew to back off.

But Tobirama did not back off when it came to entering the Uchiha compound. The other Uchiha did not seem surpised to see him. They were standing and listening to what sounded like someone being tortured. 

Tobirama came in front of the large hall at the edge of the compound. He stopped motionless, his heart was pounding. Were these Madara’s screams? 

Tobirama shook his head, no, no surely they couldn’t be. Madara was powerful, pretty much Hashirama’s level. A near god like that would not take such agony lying down.

Tobirama came up to the doors, the double doors. He pushed but found them locked. The Senju elders came up behind him and they pushed and pushed until the doors slammed open.

Twelve pairs of shocked eyes turned to look at them. The twelve Uchiha elders. They were in a semi circle, and between them someone was lying head first onto the ground. Tobirama couldn’t sense their chakra, oh no, oh no, were they dead? He…he hoped that wasn’t Madara. Please let it not be Madara. Please let it not…

Tobirama ran forward. Tobirama’s eyes went wide. _That_ was Madara lying on the ground. _That_ was Madara who was not moving. And Tobirama felt incredibly _cold_ , now that Madara’s inner fire was not raging all over the place.

“You _killed_ him!” One of the Senju elders cried.

“You’re _animals_!” Another Senju elder shouted.

The Uchiha elders did not move, they did not even flinch. Their answer made Tobirama’s blood run cold.

“We purified him…”

The Senju elders went into enough of an uproar, charging over to the elders from the opposing clan. Very soon, Tobirama’s ears became assaulted with bickering that was non-sensical. 

All the while, he moved closer to Madara.

“He told us to do it!” 

Tobirama was right next to Madara, as he whipped round, confusion etched in his features.

“What do you mean by that?!” Tobirama finally broke his own silence. His body was starting to shake, rage was building in him.

“He said he deserved to be punished!”

Tobirama then turned back towards Madara, his body was shaking and shaking as his rage reached it’s peak:

“Madara! Madara! Damn you to fucking hell Madara! You _wanted_ to this?! Don’t know what you did?! Hashirama is having a miscarriage! You and Hashirama are somehow connected. Get your ass up Madara, or _loose_ you baby!”

……………

Madara woke up in panic. His heart was racing. He moved to climb of the floor, he groaned as everything in his body hurt like hell. How did he get here? Oh the purification ritual.

And then he heard what sounded like the end of a rant.

“…get your ass up Madara, or _loose_ your baby!”

Baby? Something wrong with Hashirama? Madara jumped up and then a sharp pain ran through him. His knees were then giving way, the world around him was beginning to sway. And then a firm hand gripped his shoulder before his face could go splat against the floor.

Madara looked up. He saw red eyes, the red eyes of Tobirama Senju’s face looked amused, his eyes looked like Tobirama wanted to tear him into a hundred piece.

“Isn’t this the second time I have had to catch you, you stupid Uchiha?!” Tobirama might be sneering, but the amused grin of his still remained.

“Hashirama…” Madara croaked. “Is there something wrong with Hashirama?”

And Tobirama, the man that Madara thought would never move past his resting sour face, looked deathly white with true fear in his eyes.

Madara’s heart sunk. Something _was_ wrong with Hashirama? Oh kami, the mother of his child. This was his fault. This was all of his fault. He must have hurt Hashirama again somehow…

“Wait, Madara…Madara is _standing_?!”

Madara and Tobirama looked towards their clan’s elders. Madara saw his own clan elders. They looked genuinely startled that he had survived that…

“Why, were you truly planning to kill one of your own?”

Madara whipped his head to Tobirama. The younger Senju sounded so angry, so defensive for…for him? Madara was not sure how he ought to feel about that. Tobirama Senju…coming to _his_ aid?!

“He survived it, he survived the purification ritual!”

And if Tobirama was not going to roll his eyes, then Madara sure was. Of course he had survived it. Madara had only accepted the torture because he knew that he _was_ guilty. Their purification ritual was a farce, just like the curse of hatred.

Madara’s actions were not. He needed to pay for them, but first he had to check on Hashirama, check that their babies were alright especially the unborn one…

Madara moved forward and away from Tobirama’s grip. Then he was falling forward again, damn the ritual for making him so weak when Hashirama needed him. 

Damn him for once again being the cause of Hashirama’s pain… Madara felt himself evil, Madara felt he deserved all the punishment in the world and then Tobirama caught him again.

“Seriously…stop wallowing in your own self pity, stupid Uchiha!” 

In the past Madara would have rebutted Tobirama’s sneer with a quip of his own. Now Madara recognised the true concern behind the younger Senju’s tone. And when Tobirama did end up dragging him out of the darkened hall, Madara did not resist him. When it came to Hashirama, they were both united.

……………

Madara felt like he wanted to die. Hashirama was lying still, his eyebrows furrowed in pain as sweat started to run down the side of his face. Hashirama was beautiful, so beautiful, a goddess, one that Madara had hurt badly and kept hurting. Did he really deserve to claim such a stunning creature as his own? 

Madara dipped the wet cloth into the water. It was the one that that Uzumaki woman had given him. He wiped Hashirama’s brow as tears were streaming off his face. 

“Oh Hashirama, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, this is all my fault, I deserve to suffer, not you, _not_ you…” Madara started to blubber.

Tobirama and that Uzumaki woman were still in the bedchamber. They were muttering between themselves.

“Is this the great Madara Uchiha? He’s seems so… _pitiful_.” 

Madara did not care. Madara would get dragged through the village naked if only to soothe the guilt that was nawing away at his heart. 

“Oh Hashirama, you, you stayed by me. You stayed faithful to me. You are such a wonderful soul, you know that. I left you there broken and defiled, I celebrated in your state and I spat all over your kindness…”

Madara sniffed as his shoulders pull back and then went back as a quiet sob ran through him. In the past, he had chided Hashirama, smacked him across the head when his Senju had become too emotional. Now, he was the one who could not stop the tears and the cries that were coming forth.

But who was he to cry? He did not deserve anyone to pity him. He had hurt his family.

“But you defended me. You let my children grow in your body as you embraced your transformation… Hashirama…” Madara sniffed as he moved forward to kiss Hashirama’s wet brow. His tears were now falling onto Hashirama’s yukata. 

“I…I love you…”

Madara was slowly moved a hand over Hashirama’s large bump. He caressed their growing child within. How stupid had he been to think that Hashirama had cheated on him? Hashirama was so strong. Hashirama was protecting their child, and what had he done, run away from the village lulled by the words of that tree demon. And it was Hashirama who had kept the door open for him to return…

“I’m so sorry Hashi…I love you…I love you…I’m here. Please live. I would gladly die so that our child can live…”

And seconds later, a pair of brown eyes shot open.

“He’s awake…elder brother is awake!” Madara heard Tobirama crying in earnest. Madara could onto curl into himself annd sob.

“I’m sorry Hashirama…I’m…”

And then there came the sound of a loud slap across the room. Madara reached for his burning cheek to find Hashirama’s hand there. Hashirama…had _slapped_ him?!

Madara looked down to see something that he had never expected to see in Hashirama’s eyes. It was anger, no it was fury, directed right at him!

“HOW _DARE_ YOU?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is wallowing in misery, what way will Hashirama soothe Madara's need for retribution?
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama takes over...
> 
> Heed Pegging tag! Idea provided by ilivoor99!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to magma_maiden, mulixue, ilivoor99, Nimaka and MagneticNero for all your feedback! I really struggled with this next chapter!
> 
> Thank you to guest who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscriber, I hope you stick around :)

If Madara’s anger was like a fire on the point of bursting out into a full forest fire. Well, then Hashirama’s anger was one that had built across, minutes, hours, days, months until suddenly the earth shook and a crack opened up wide to suck everything into it. Hashirama liked to exercise patience in all things, but as he sat up from the bedspread. Seeing Madara, seeing his burns, seeing his wounds, seeing the rags that had once been his pants. Hashirama felt his patience cracking, cracking, _cracking_ …

Hashirama watched Madara. He watched as the Uchiha rubbed at the vicious red mark left behind by his slap. His Uchiha had dared to say that he would die for him. How could Madara say such a thing? How dare Madara let himself be punished to the point of killing himself?

Hashirama was carrying his child. If Madara was in pain, Hashirama would feel it, their unborn child would feel it. Hmm…if Hashirama had not been sure about it before, he now was. He and Madara shared a connection.

Hashirama saw the blood between his legs. His strength was returning. He was stroking his pregnant belly. The child in him was starting to settle. The father of his children was no longer sacrificing himself at the cost of leaving his children without a father _again_!

Hashirama made sure to channel healing chakra there. Once the child was fine, Hashirama rose to his feet. A newfound strength found him, an unfamiliar emotion rushed through him… _fury_ …

Hashirama then moved towards Madara. Madara looked up. Madara looked so small, so guilt-ridden, so depressed…and it was sincere depression. No, no, his Uchiha could not be depressed. Hashirama refused to accept it. He would bring his Madara back, he would make his Uchiha strong again, sure of himself again. But first Madara needed to feel the fury that was coursing through Hashirama’s veins. 

Hashirama moved closer and closer to Madara, forcing Madara right into the wall. Hashirama then gripped Madara’s shoulder, dragging the Uchiha up the wall as Madara visibly winced.

“How dare you let another hurt you Madara? Don’t you know, you…belong…to… _me_!”

Madara was now flailing against him. Hashirama’s female stature might have made him smaller than Madara, but he still wielded then relentless power of nature in his fingertips. Hashirama could easily make Madara feel small just from the mere intent alone.

“Ha…Ha…Hashirama? I deserved it! I deserve punishment! I hurt you! I hurt our children. I abandoned the dream that you helped me make a reality. I _need_ to face retribution.”

Hashirama then moved his free hand to strike Madara across the face. Madara crumpled to the floor. Madara wasn’t getting up. Hashirama did not like it. Hashirama did not like his Uchiha so downbeat.

Hashirama had no choice anymore. Hashirama would have to intervene. Hashirama would have to build Madara up again. Madara had come back to the light, Madara felt guilt and Hashirama would make sure that Madara would once again feel pride himself.

“Punishment? Madara.”

Madara looked up, his expression still looked so small:

“Yes…yes…

……………

Hashirama was angry with him. And…and Madara liked it, Madara liked it a lot. Madara was not used to an angry Hashirama. An angry Hashirama now, in his goddess form, made his…made his… 

Uh oh…

Madara’s erection was coming to life. But…but his pants were barely on him. His pants were starting instead to fall off him. Madara jumped to his feet. He pulled his pants up and then a hand pushed past what remained of his pants.

They slid off him anyway leaving him naked, vulnerable and feeling very, very turned on. He looked down. It was Hashirama’s hand wrapped around his throbbing manhood. It was Hashirama’s hand pulling him forward by yanking at his cock. Madara winced. Hashirama’s grip was strong.

Madara then looked down. Hashirama was looking up. Hashirama was pressing his forehead to Madara’s own. All Madara could see Hashirama’s brown eyes.

“Does my Madara want _punishment_?”

Madara gulped.

Was Hashirama threatening him or teasing him? Hashirama was very close. Hashirama’s belly was pressed right into Madara. Madara knew not to move. 

He would not hurt his child again.

“Ye…Yes…” Madara stuttered as he felt Hashirama’s grip tightening ever so much on his manhood. Madara was beginning to lose feeling there.

“You belong to me, Madara.”

Shit, Hashirama was hot, Hashirama was absolutely irresistible. Madara felt his traitorous cock getting harder, getting wet…

“I…I belong to you Hashirama.”

Madara then heard Hashirama give a hum.

“You feel guilty, do you?”

Madara’s heart gave a pang:

“Yes, yes, it’s unbearable. I can’t forgive myself, I can’t, I can’t…”

Hashirama was humming again.

“Then _I_ will punish you.”

Madara froze. Was…was he hearing things? Madara groaned. There was still that hand wrapped around his cock. The grip was getting tighter, much tighter.

“You…you will what?”

Madara blinked a few times before looking down at Hashirama again, and Hashirama was smiling at him. There was no carefree Hashirama there, it was anger and power, and anger and power and anger…

Madara’s cock started to grow hard again.

“ _Punish_ you Madara.” 

Hashirama tightened his grip on his cock again. Madara winced. It was starting to get painful now. But…but Madara like this feeling, this pain, at Hashirama’s hands. He had hurt Hashirama and this was…this was hot.

“But…but you’re a Mama now Hashirama, you…you don’t need to sully your hands like that…”

Madara yelped as Hashirama squished him.

“You belong to me, Madara. And if you insist on soothing your guilty soul, then only I can do it.”

Madara was wincing and gasping. Hashirama’s grip was…was… Madara groaned.

“You…you want to do it?”

“Yes. I refuse to stand by and _feel_ as others hurt you.” Hashirama was very determined.

“Hashirama punish me. Hashirama _punish_ me?” Madara muttered to him in disbelief. 

“Yes, your Hashirama will punish you…”

“How?” Madara murmured.

“I will be on top from this moment forth…”

……………

Tobirama had always thought that Madara Uchiha was mad, but now he was starting to consider that Hashirama’s womanly transformation had led him to his own form of madness.

The things they were talking about were…were not sane.

“Top? _Top_!” Tobirama heard Madara stuttering. “What do you mean by that?”

Tobirama felt a headache starting to form in his temple again. And Madara was confused by this? Even Tobirama knew what Hashirama was implying and it was not as if he had ever spied on his big brother getting screwed. Tobirama might have felt it happening, _but_ he had stayed away.

“Oh dear…has my Uchiha forgotten that his Hashirama _still_ has a functioning cock!”

Tobirama saw as Madara turned in a vicious shade of beetroot at that. His own cheeks were going warm too. Did Hashirama have to be so _blunt_ about things? 

Even though his brother was now a drop-dead goddess, he _really_ needed to work on his finesse. 

“What…what do you mean by that?!”

Madara Uchiha…blustering?! Well, that was truly a sight to see. Tobirama was pissed with Madara’s careless disregard for his own safety. But…but Hashirama punishing him…and in that way...

Tobirama had to stop himself from getting excited. He quite liked the idea of Hashirama whipping him. No, no, no… Tobirama slapped his cheeks with his hands, he would not have such impure thoughts, Hashirama had children, he had Madara…

Maybe Tobirama out to step out when Hashirama and Madara were having these sorts of conversations.

“Mother Nature might have deemed me more suited to carry children and not sire them, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t use that old part of me to put _my_ Uchiha in _his_ place.”

Tobirama had to turn away. Hashirama’s chakra was letting off this domineering presence. It was turning him and if Madara was not getting affected by that, well then, he was _not_ human.

“You…you are suggesting that you’re going to…you going to _peg_ me, _are_ you?!”

Tobirama blew so hard through his nose, he had to put his hand there to stop the resulting nose bleed from staining his shirt. He needed to have pure thoughts, pure thoughts… First Hashirama’s tendency to sleep naked and now _this_ …?

Tobirama turned to Mito. She was smiling so wide it looked uncomfortable. Tobirama then turned back to Hashirama and Madara and…and Hashirama seemed to be towering over Madara now.

Had Hashirama somehow grown a few inches?

“Why Madara, is that a _bad_ thing?” 

It was at that moment Tobirama saw it. Hashirama was sucking on the tip of his finger. Damn it, did Hashirama realise that his seduction was not only affecting Madara?

Tobirama took a deep breath, then one and two and three. Those two would _do_ what they needed to do soon, right?

And then Tobirama saw it, Madara looked close to fainting.

“Goddess fuck me? Goddess fuck me!”

“You betcha Madara. It's time you faced punishment for leaving me!”

……………

Hashirama fuck him? Hashirama fuck him! Madara would not have believed it, he would not, he would… But…but Madara was getting ensnared in vines. These vines were wrapping around his body, holding him tight and then Hashirama was on the move and then he was on the move.

 _Damn_ …Hashirama really was mad.

Then they were outside. Then they were getting close to this building at the bottom of Hashirama’s garden. Why would Hashirama have such a building tucked out of view?

Madara saw the silencing tags before the vines pulled him into the hut.

……………

“Hashirama! Hashirama! You’re…you’re too drop-dead gorgeous to be the one on top!” Madara laughed as he tugged against the vines that had him fixed to the ground.

And…and Hashirama was peeling his clothes off in front of him. Madara felt himself going hot. And it was not as if any clothes hide his resulting erection, Hashirama had stripped away any remaining rags as soon as he closed the hut door.

Then Hashirama was naked and Madara caught sight of Hashirama’s own angry erection. Madara drooled at the sight.

“Hey, Mama Uchiha…” Madara cooed at his pregnant baby mama. “Come on bring your gorgeous self over here and let your Uchiha suck you off.”

Madara would have gone to Hashirama himself. But those vines were holding his arms up now, they were pulling his legs apart. This starfish position would have been _really_ uncomfortable if not for those vines holding him up.

His asshole though was getting suspiciously exposed… Wait these vines acted on Hashirama’s will didn’t they…? Madara blinked, Hashirama had disappeared. Were the side-effects of purification ritual still addling his mind?

Madara jumped when he felt a hot breath against the back of his neck. There were wet fingers on his lower back and then circling around his asshole before pushing in…

Madara’s entire body tensed up as he cried out in panic as tears ran down his eyes: “Hashirama! Please, please, I’m sorry, I’m SORRY! I’m sorry for raping you, I deserve this, I deserve to feel the same pain you did…”

“Oh Madara, I’m not going to rape you. I wouldn’t be preparing you with my own tree sap if I was intending to…”

Madara was then concentrating on Hashirama’s fingers. They were circling inside him. It was a little uncomfortable but his muscles there were starting to loosen up.

Madara turned to Hashirama seeing his small smile.

“Then…then why…”

Hashirama was then pressing his forehead to his.

“You seem so desperate for punishment to cleanse your soul, Madara. So think of this as me taking you down a peg or two…”

“Hashirama?” Madara cried.

Hashirama kissed in on the forehead as Madara winced as he felt Hashirama’s finger beginning to slowly fuck his asshole.

“You cry and scream as much as you need to Madara. Your Hashirama will make sure to punish you to help wash away your guilt…”

“Hashirama…” Madara moaned.

“And then you can go back to being confident and being in charge… I wouldn’t let your guilt be what takes you from us again Madara, I won’t…I _won’t_ …”

And then a shot of pleasure ran up Madara’s back as the tips of Hashirama’s fingers reached him _there_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama has taken over Madara's need for punishment now. Will Madara be able to keep his composure?
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara resists...initially...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to mulixue, magma_maiden, ilivoor99, Nimaka and Tratomhound23543 for all your comments! They have been greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks to PeachLuver, Vanessasalas, Tratomhound23543 and the 4 guests who left kudos after the last chapter! Thank you for helping this fic reach 100 kudos and more :)
> 
> Welcome new subscriber!

And then it _happened_ …a sudden bolt of pleasure exploded through Madara’s body. Madara found his entire body spasming against the vines that held him in place. Madara felt his cock suddenly fill with blood. And then he let out a surprised shout as a spurt of his cum streamed right out from his cock onto the wooden floorboards of the wooden hut that Hashirama had dragged him into.

And then Madara was gasping. The world around him spun. So…so this was an anal orgasm. Madara had only ever lain with the opposite sex before, so the things he knew about boy on boy love was hearsay from his clan members…

And then Hashirama let out a merry sort of laugh that had Madara’s cheeks flushing very, very hot and very, very red.

“Well if you look at that, _my_ Uchiha’s face is just as red as that sharingan of his…”

Madara opened his eyes a little, his vision blurred, his sharingan flickered in and out of activation. His entire body jumped when he saw that Hashirama was leaning forward. Hashirama was watching him. And Hashirama had this huge smile plastered across his face. 

“Ha…Ha…Hashirama?”

And then Hashirama did it…. _again_. Madara felt it, the way that Hashirama pushed his fingers into him again. Hashirama immediately brushed against _that_ spot inside him…again. 

Madara could not stop it. He could not stop his entire body spasm as another slop his cum splashed onto the floor in front of him.

“Does that feel _good_ , my big _bad_ Uchiha?” 

All Madara could do at that point was breathe… _heavily_. His head was starting to feel quite fuzzy with the whole ordeal. But still, he looked down, after all, was that not what Hashirama was doing?

Hashirama, his goddess…

“Isn’t…Isn’t that…Isn’t…?” Madara started to stutter. 

Madara then felt Hashirama pushing his face to his own. Hashirama so close. Madara shuddered. This was…this was torture. This punishment was worse than the beating. Madara should be… Madara should be the one…

“Isn’t that what, Ma-da-ra?” Hashirama purred into his ear.

Madara opened and closed his eyes, moaning as he shifted against Hashirama’s finger. 

Madara turned to Hashirama:

“A waste?”

Hashirama went silent before suddenly asking:

“Why would your release be a waste, _Madara_?” 

Madara smacked his lips:

“Shouldn’t I be keeping that seed…for our _next_ child?”

Hashirama let out a shriek of laughter:

“Ah, ah, Madara, I am in control now. Have you forgotten?”

Madara wanted to rebut Hashirama on that until Hashirama starting curling his fingers inside his asshole again converting his words into one long growing moan. Madara then tried to speak again until suddenly Hashirama added a second finger, a _second_ finger!

A warm shudder ripped through Madara’s body as his moans grew one decibel louder.

“You are _mine_ , Madara.”

Madara felt Hashirama pressing his face against his own head as he made that declaration. He belonged to Hashirama? Goodness, Hashirama seemed to have more control over him now that he was female than when he was male.

Madara felt his cock becoming wet at the pleasant thought of that. 

“ _Yours_ …?” Madara murmured as his entire body spasmed as Hashirama was doing it again. Hashirama was massaging that spot inside him. Madara’s eyes flickered as his head went back. 

“Yes mine, mine, you are all _mine_.”

Hashirama was speaking so softly to him, yet there was something in the Senju’s words. An indication as to if Hashirama were growing so possessive he might like to eat him, or at the very least keep him bound.

Keep him bound… Ha! As if Hashirama do…

Madara let out a shout as Hashirama added another three finger… _three_ fingers? That…that would make his _whole_ hand. Hashirama was now pushing his whole hand right into his asshole. Madara twisted and turned against it. Madara shuddered. It was too much, it was _too_ …

“ _Madara_! Accept it!”

Madara found his entire body tensing up. 

“But…but…”

Hashirama then kissed him on the forehead as Madara turned his head to look into Hashirama’s woody orbs. Madara’s eyes watered, so beautiful, Hashirama was so absolutely _stunning_ …

“ _Don’t_ complain, Madara, at least I am actually preparing you. At least I am giving you the small mercy that you _didn’t_ give me.”

Madara then felt it, Hashirama’s hand suddenly became cold. It suddenly became wet.

“Is that…is that your sap? Ha-Ha-Hashirama!” 

Hashirama then kissed him on the back of the head.

“ _My_ Uchiha will be a good boy for me, won’t he? He will take him punishment without complaint, isn’t that right…?“

Madara then let out a sigh. His tense muscles started to loosen up. Yes, yes this was _his_ punishment. _This_ was the way that he could make amends. And then Hashirama’s hand pushed into him further and further…

Madara felt his body shivering. Madara felt his body shaking. He…he would take this. He would enjoy this? But…but _he_ should be doing this… He should be the one sinking into Hashirama’s silky inviting channels.

“Ahhh!”

“I’ve reached it, hmmm?”

Madara nodded his head frantically. 

“Now your Hashi is going to stretch you open before he enters into you…”

“With your c-c-cock?” Madara stammered.

Hashirama gave a loud trill at that.

“Why of course, unlike you, my hardness has not had the chance to go down yet…”

Then all Madara could concentrate on was how Hashirama pushed his fingers into his back passage and then pulled them out as he felt his otherwise tight channel loosening up.

Hashirama was…was going to fuck him? Shit! Hashirama was going to fuck him! Hashirama still had his cock. But…but Hashirama was pregnant, six months pregnant! How would Hashirama fit there with that stomach of his? 

Madara continued to moan and to gasp and be lolled into the feeling of Hashirama’s finger diving into him then pulling out, diving into him, then pulling out.

And boy did he feel raw when he came again.

……………

Madara…cumming was a scrumptious sight if Hashirama had to say something about it! Hashirama had only ever felt it before, first in his ass. Hashirama winced. Hashirama knew that Madara was lost but that had hurt a lot! But now they had three beautiful triplets, no pain, no gain, Hashirama supposed…

Madara’s cumming was a long neat stream. Ha, it was nothing like him. When he came, everything around him began wet. But Hashirama was not stupid. His female form made sex with a male a lot easier. Madara did not get as wet as he did, so Madara needed his help.

Hashirama felt his cock throb in anticipation. And then Hashirama pulled his hand out watching as his sap dripped out from Madara’s hole. Hashirama’s own lady part, that new part also throbbed a little.

“Stop that now…” Hashirama murmured under his breath. He had decided to take the reins now, he _had_ to, for Madara’s sake, for their _family’s_ sake. Hashirama would build Madara back up, in the right way. And Hashirama would make sure that one way or another Madara would be loyal to them and them alone.

“Ha-Hashirama? Who are you talking to?”

Hashirama breathed as he willed the need to get fucked to doing the fucking. He could not go back on his word now, that would do _no_ good in helping Madara…

And then Hashirama moved to Madara’s ass. His vines were already started to run around the Uchiha’s body. Madara’s ass was getting more and more upturned. Hashirama felt…odd. Once he had turned from male to female, he had never expected to fuck anyone again. He had come to enjoy getting fucked by Madara of course, _only_ Madara. 

Hashirama pressed his cock up to Madara’s upturned ass. He let his erect appendage run up and down Madara’s ass crack. And then Madara shuddered for him… Hashirama’s cock started to weep in response…

And then Hashirama realised that Madara had turned his head around to watch him from over his shoulder.

“ _Hashirama_ …?”

Hashirama gave Madara a wide smile.

“Yes, Madara.”

Hashirama saw Madara narrowing his eyes.

“You’re pregnant.”

Hashirama’s hands instinctually moved to his stomach. He started caressing their child, and Hashirama gave a merry laugh when he felt a small hand pressing up again his.

“Yes, Madara, yes.” 

Madara still had that look of disbelief about him. Madara wasn’t going to try and resist this again, was he?

“Wouldn’t it just be…easier, if we do _this_ …the _other_ way around?”

Hashirama giggled, the extremely girly kind:

“Do what Madara?”

Hashirama then let the tip of his cock brush in a playful sort of way against Madara’s anus. Madara moaned for him then but Madara also tried to hide it so much that it turned into the cutest sort of whine.

“You…you won’t fit coming from behind. Not with…not with that…” And Hashirama did not know if he should be annoyed or cute on how tongue-tied Madara was.

Then he tapped his fingers onto mouth as his eyes lit up.

“Not fit? Oh, that’s easy enough…” And again his vines reacted to his will. They shifted around Madara, then gripped his body and then Madara was not standing tall but getting hunched over. 

Hashirama then gripped his cock and pushed himself in, little by little. Hashirama then heard Madara gasping. Hashirama felt Madara shivering under him. Hashirama then heard Madara panting, panting as Hashirama pushed until he was completely in.

Madara was shaking for him. Madara was shivering. And then Hashirama heard it, what he had been waiting for, a sob.

“H-H-Hashirama?” 

Hashirama smiled a small smile. Hmm, it was coming out now. Madara was starting to lose his bravo. Yes, this was a better way to give Madara the punishment he had so _desperately_ wanted. Hashirama refused to break Madara, Hashirama would not do things as extreme as the Uchiha elders did. Madara was his responsibility. And Hashirama knew that bringing Madara down a peg or two would be enough...in the end.

Then Hashirama started to thrust into Madara, out and then in, out and then in. Madara was moaning for him. Madara was gasping. Hashirama felt Madara spasming under him more and more. 

Hmm, how close until Madara would suddenly explode? How long until Madara would burst in tears? Which one would come first? Madara needed to do both if he was truly going to start to move past his guilt.

“H-H- _Hashirama_?” 

Hashirama pressed his lips together. Madara’s stutter, it made the father of his child seem most vulnerable. 

“Yes, dear.” Hashirama cooed to him as he shoved his cock into Madara’s backside. Hashirama was most pleased when Madara bucked against him. Hashirama was contemplative when he started to hear it, Madara’s quiet sobs.

Yes, being taken anally was not the most pleasant experience, well not the first time. But unlike what Madara had done to him, Hashirama would not leave Madara bleeding. No, Hashirama was carving out a place inside Madara, a reminder in the future that whilst Hashirama wanted Madara to be the father, to be in control. Hashirama could and would take over if Madara did anything as foolish as to try and get himself get killed.

Hashirama had wanted Madara back. He knew that Madara would come back to him. But Hashirama also knew that he had to reeducate Madara. And Hashirama knew what he wanted for Madara, to be the father, to be his husband, to resume his place as Uchiha clan head…

“Hashirama, you’re…you’re really beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_ …”

And then Hashirama watched as Madara started to shake. Hashirama watched as Madara bucked his hips and came and came all over the floor. Madara burst into tears not longer after as he blubbered:

“I’m sorry, Hashi, I’m sorry…”

Hashirama pulled out. Hashirama’s vines brought Madara back up straight. And then Hashirama came at Madara from the side, holding him, hugging Madara into his chest.

“Yes, yes, you cry from me Madara, you cry for your Hashi. You know it’s good to cry Madara, it’s good to get things off your chest.”

Hashirama heard Madara sniffing loudly. Yes, yes, this was the beginning of a brighter future, one where Hashirama himself would make sure that Madara would never lose himself to the darkness… _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The healing has started now, a three months skip is due in the next chapter and Madara gets an unwanted visitor...
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara...in captivity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to mulixue, magma_maiden, Nikkia, ilivoor99 and Nimaka for all your much appreciated feedback! Comments are the best past of posting a new chapter :)
> 
> Thank you to amelia831, Skyestorm13, Chiyeko and the 7 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers, I do hope you stick around and let me know what you think of the direction of this story :)

Madara…Madara could not help but not weep at the stunning scenery that was taking place right in front of his _very_ eyes…

Hashirama, oh Hashirama. His beautiful Hashirama, laying on the bed, his legs open, the fluids, the blood, gory for most, stunning for him. Madara felt as Hashirama squeezed his hand. Madara’s sharingan flickered to see the sweat dripping off Hashirama’s brow furrowing together from the excruciating pain ripping through his body.

Three months later and Hashirama was now in labour. Hashirama was giving birth to…to…his child. And Madara was actually here this time, where…where he needed to be. This was where Hashirama thought he needed to be and Madara…Madara could not argue.

“Eh Madara…is my big _bad_ Uchiha _crying_?” 

Madara only brawled harder at that. There was no Tobirama here to look at him as if he had grown another head. Tobirama was with the triplets. The Uzumaki woman might have been giving him odd looks, but her attention was mostly focused on bringing his latest child into the world.

His latest child…

Madara felt the tears streaming down his cheeks that much harder. He then felt Hashirama pulling him closer. 

“Madara?”

“What? Don’t you…don’t you always say in our _sessions_ that crying is a good thing?” 

Hashirama had the nerve to grin like an idiot at him at exactly the same time that…that… A head…a _head_? Madara looked from Hashirama’s face to between his legs, a head…his _baby’s_ head! Madara’s heart when thump, thump thump, thump. 

“ _Sessions_ dear?” 

Who dares interrupt Madara from witnessing the beautiful sight of the birth of his…

“ _Madara_?”

“Hashirama…” Madara rushed forward. He did it, he broke the rules, he smothered Hashirama in kisses. Hashirama might be in charge, but…but Madara had to, _had_ to kiss his Senju, ravish his Senju, fuck… Oh, oh, he, he couldn’t do that anymore. Hashirama was now in charge in the bedroom, because Madara needed to be punished.

But, but maybe one day…Madara could be in charge again… _soon_?

“ _Madara_!” Madara heard Hashirama squeal, Madara felt Hashirama squirm. 

“My goddess, my gorgeous beautiful…”

And then it came, the sound of the crying baby. Madara whipped around, moved to rush to the baby. And Hashirama for once relinquished his hold on Madara, he let Madara see their baby.

And as soon as Madara saw his squirming baby, he felt as if his heart might explode.

“Congratulations Lord Madara, you have a beautiful baby boy!” The Uzumaki woman announced, and then, and then the redhead was daring to take his baby away. Madara’s heart raced, his vision blurred as panic gripped him. He reached forward and pulled his babe right out of the woman’s hands bringing him close.

“Lord Madara!” Madara glared at the Uzumaki women who looked most offended. “I was only going to clean him, wrap him up…”

Madara looked down at his son, his naked son, his expression growing dark.

“He’s mine! He’s mine!”

The Uzumaki was furrowing her eyebrows. The Uzumaki was looking at him as if he was crazy, she was the crazy one, how dare she take his son away! And then the Uzumaki was looking at Hashirama with her hands on her hips.

“Honestly Hashirama, control your bedmate, he’s near-feral!”

And Madara gave a humph. He stood his ground. He held his son close, stroking the tuffs of his babe’s brown spiky hair. His son then opened his eyes, his brown eyes. Life, Madara had played a part in creating such a perfect little life.

Madara had added another member to his ever-growing family. Izuna’s memory was starting to fade, Madara had a future to look forwards to.

“Ma-da- _ra_!” 

Madara jumped at Hashirama’s tired voice. He turned towards his goddess, his goddess who looked tired, but stunning… 

“Come here!`’

Madara glared at the Uzumaki woman. Why was she still coming close? He would take care of his baby, he would, he would… Madara slinked closer to Hashirama. And then they were a hand pulling him closer.

“Dear, why won’t you let Mito get Masaru all cleaned up and wrapped up. You are not permitting her to complete her midwifery duties…”

But all Madara heard from that was Masaru. He looked down at his tiny baby. Masuru? Baby Masaru? His tiny hands. His tiny feet. Safe in his arms. Masaru’s itty bitty smile.

“Madara?”

Madara shifted his arms, to keep his baby safe, to stroke Masaru’s tiny cheeks with his thumb and marvel as his newborn’s luscious eyelashes.

“Does your Hashi need to _punish_ you?” 

Madara looked up, pressing his lips together. The rational side of him might have known that he was acting like a petulant child, but…but…this feeling…this feeling…

“When can we…we can we make another one Hashi?” Madara asked before he was too nervous to ask.

The Uzumaki woman had the nerve to chuckle behind him:

“Oh boy, has Madara Uchiha gone baby mad?”

Madara felt Hashirama pull him down. He looked into Hashirama’s playful brown eyes.

“Another one Madara? We have four darlings now…” 

Madara gave a humph:

“But I want _another_ one!”

Hashirama laughed at that. Madara found himself pouting. His Senju wasn’t taking him seriously. Madara would have crossed his arms in a strop if he were not guarding his newborn.

“Four is already a lot...Madara.”

Madara pulled Masaru close.

“I will take care of them… _all_ …”

Madara heard Hashirama tutting: “Oh Madara, do I see a change in you? Are you ready to finally become the patriarch?”

Madara went quiet. Was…was _he_ ready for that?

“Go out and get some air for a little bit Madara, things have been very emotional for you…”

Madara then noticed her, the redhead was on him, reaching for his baby.

“Come on overprotective Papa, go do as you’re told.”

Madara could tell that the Uzumaki was mocking him. How dare…? And then he sensed it, something vile, evil, like brittle bark. That bloody tree demon had _dared_ to enter his and Hashirama’s village!

……………

Madara did not leave because Hashirama had told him to, but because that thing from his past had had to ruin one of the happiest days of his life.

But…but Madara headed towards the edge of the village. He would deal with the creature, hopefully never have to see him again. It was not as if that tree creature could act without him, Madara was still the one with the power.

The eye of the moon plan was one of Madara’s biggest mistakes. It was one of the main reasons why Madara let Hashirama _punish_ him, he had been so stupid.

“Hey hoh, Madara, you still alive then?”

It took all of Madara’s self-control not to sudden when he came face to face with this snake-eyed creature. Snake eyes, damn it, why had Madara not noticed this originally. 

Zetsu…

The first time Madara had become aware of him, the creature had not shown his face, he had spoken such alluring words, poisonous words that had warped his depression into anger and then hatred…

Madara kept a bland face. This creature…this _demon_ would not twist his emotions again, his heart belonged to Hashirama, the mother of his children…

“What are you _doing_ here?” Madara sneered at him. Yes, yes, this was how they did things. Madara was putting on an act, how he used to be, angry with the world determined to make everyone else pay for the gaping hole in his heart.

Madara shuddered. It was that mindset that had led him to rape… _rape_ Hashirama. Bile was starting to rise in the back of his throat, his backside began to ache. The ache of Hashirama’s cock making him raw, making him cum.

Sweet kami, how painful, how pleasant would Hashirama fucking him become now that his Senju had given birth?

“Aiya, you’re such a grouch Madara. I am a manifestation of your will, lest you forget…”

Madara stood his ground, but his eyes drifted back towards the village. It was getting late in the afternoon. The triplets would be waking from their afternoon nap, he wanted to be back for when they woke up. Hashirama needed some time to rest, to recover, Hashirama needed him to be the other parent, the one in charge when he could _not_ be. 

“Should I be getting _worried_ Madara…?” 

Madara shivered. That tone of voice, there was a hint of suspicion in there. Uh oh, Madara could not afford to be so defensive, he could not afford to draw this tree demon anywhere near his family.

His family…

Madara actually had a family.

Did _he_ deserve to have such a _beautiful_ thing?

He was…he was tainted after all.

“Worried? About me? I am the most powerful of all the Uchiha. I am…I am still working towards the plan…”

Madara didn’t like it. He did not like referring to that plan again. He now knew that if he had gone through with it, he would have been giving up his future with his children to reclaim a past with Izuna. But the past was in the past and Izuna was already dead.

Haunting him, breathing down his neck, whispering in his dreams but _still_ dead.

Madara had lost one of his loved ones and gained four, well five, now with Masaru. Hashirama, beautiful Hashirama, his goddess, swelling with his seed, carrying life, waiting for him to come to his senses.

Madara had to keep Zetsu away from _them_!

“Oh really, _are_ you Madara?”

Madara curled his lips. He didn’t like it, he did _not_ like the accusatory tone in the creature’s voice. 

“I don’t appreciate your tone…” And now Madara did not have to put on an act. He was actually pissed. He ran with that. He could afford to show anger towards this _demon_. 

And Madara hissed when he saw Zetsu’s face erupting into the most mocking sort of grin. Madara felt his chakra flaring, but…but he did not let it get out of control. That would set off all sort of alarms, the sensors would come running and Madara was determined to keep things private.

He was still proud. Hashirama taking over might have bruised his ego a bit...but still. Madara would not have Hashirama anywhere near this creature, this creature would not get _anywhere_ near Mama Nature or their children.

Madara would shield Hashirama from the taint. 

“I don’t know Madara, I am starting to think that perhaps you have been captured.”

Madara couldn’t stop it. His eyebrow was twitching, his right one. In some ways, he might look like Tobirama when Tobirama Senju could not make sense of the situation. Madara did sometimes enjoy seeing Tobirama’s brain explode.

Even his brain turned to mush sometimes when Hashirama came onto him like a lioness having his way without his pray. 

“Captured? _Me_?”

And now Zetsu was looking at him most amused.

“Yes, by Hashirama Senju.”

Madara felt his cheeks burning. _Captured_ …by Hashirama. Madara’s cock hardened. Hashirama tying him up, Hashirama’s vines…

Madara jumped back and then it happened. The trees…the trees’ quiet whispers were getting loud, very loud. 

“Ha! Ha! Don’t be ridiculous!”

The trees were building up a roar now as Madara felt it. Hashirama was pissed…at him. Shit, shit, how…how close was Hashirama? Kami, Hashirama could not learn about his greatest embarrassment, the tree creature now.

“Oh but I’m not worried, I am sure that you can continue with our work from the inside and maybe even get the ultimate power to overpower your rival once and for all.”

And then the trees were screaming at him. Madara heard Hashirama’s voice roaring after him.

“You are not allowed to leave Madara. You _belong_ to me, BELONG TO ME!”

And then Madara felt it. They were cold, snaking through his clothes. Hashirama’s vines, wrapping around his body, twisting around his cock.

Madara gasped, and then Zetsu was laughing at him, he dared!

“Oh this is better, better then I could have ever imagined!”

Madara was struggling against Hashirama’s vines now and not paying close enough attention to Zetsu.

“Hashirama Senju has already captured all the tailed beasts once Madara. And if there is anyone who knows their location, it’s him!”

And then Zetsu was really close to him, leering at him, sniffing at him.

“Hmm, and maybe one day, you might _actually_ be able to fuck him!”

What crazy thing was that demon even…

“Good luck Madara, I know you will do your _best_!”

And all Madara saw was Zetsu waving his hand like a maniac before Hashirama’s vines pulled him feet first into the cold hard ground…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos! Thanks!
> 
> Thank you to darklights for the baby name :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara stepping up as a father?
> 
> WARNING, TENTACLE SEX (with Hashirama's vines!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mulixue, magma_maiden, ilivoor99, loveyaoif5ndomsairlyn and Nimaka for all your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you to AlexandraBlack18, Lua_5087 and 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter :)

“HOW _DARE_ YOU?!”

Vines were twisting all around Madara’s body, Madara’s naked body and holding him up like a starfish. Madara did not want to twist. Madara did not want to provoke his goddess any more than Hashirama was.

Hashirama’s vines were overwhelming. Hashirama’s vines though were not as intense as getting dragged through the ground.

And then Hashirama was getting right up into his face. Madara felt exposed, weak and a little terrified. His goddess…his terrifying goddess, his stunning goddess, the mother of his children…

“You were going to leave me again, WEREN’T YOU MA-DA- _RA_?!”

And Hashirama’s eyes were like the most dangerous predator in the jungle coming up close and getting to bite his head off. Urm…well…he was sort of doing that with his words.

Madara’s attention moved to Hashirama’s breasts. If Hashirama was going to give him a tongue lashing then, he was going to get a least intense view of his fierce baby ma…

“Oh, _Ma-da-ra_ …!” Hashirama was purring at him, purring… Madara could not help himself, his cock was growing hurt and Hashi’s breasts, they were big, full of milk. His _nursing_ mama.

“You naughty _naughty_ boy…”

Madara licked his lips. Madara did so want to take a little suck at one of Hashi’s nipples. 

And then Madara cried out, throwing his head back as…as one of Hashirama’s cold squirming wet vines shoved itself right into Madara’s asshole.

“ _Hashirama_?!”

Hashirama was then coming up next to him. Looking over his shoulder and giggling. It was a cute giggle, it was a deadly giggle, it was a do not fuck with me giggle. 

“So tell me Madara-kun, where did you slink off to when I only told you to wait out in the hallway?”

Only wait outside in the hallway, Hashirama had not made any specific stipulations to…

“Ah!” Madara cried out as he felt Hashirama’s vine jerking and hitting him against that spot…that _spot_ … Madara’s cock started its slow blooming…

“Ma-da- _ra_!” At the moment that Madara heard Hashirama snapping in his ear, Hashirama’s vine didn’t just jerk in his backside, it pushed all the way in, it pushed against his…against him…

Madara fell forward gasping and his body shaking. His cock started to pulsate. It was giving him a clear sign, _claim_ Hashirama’s pussy or palm yourself off!

Bah! That was rather difficult when Madara was hoisted up the way that he was… It was getting hard to think rationally when his backside was getting assaulted and sending tremors through his body. And Madara could not channel these sensations out. To that he would have to channel our Hashirama, and well channelling out a dangerous Hashirama would likely make things worse.

“Come on Hashi, I just took a walk. I won’t leave you…”

Hashirama was then glaring at Madara, so intensely and Hashirama’s vines were twisting around him tighter and tighter. And then it was becoming hard to breathe…

Hashirama was then leaning forward glaring at him:

“Stop _lying_ to me Ma-da- _ra_!”

Madara attempted to give Hashirama his best smile. Hashirama smiled back and then the vine in his backside jerked again… Madara throw his head back groaning, his cock beginning to drip. 

He was starting to get accustomed to this.

The one getting fucked and not doing the fucking.

But could he _really_ let Hashirama know about Zetsu? Could he _really_ admit that such a disgusting creature had _actually_ ensnared him in the first place? 

“I’m not lying…” Madara drawled.

And then Madara could see it, Hashirama’s entire body roared in purple. Hashirama’s body started to shake making everything around them do the same.

“Tell me NOW!”

Madara frowned: “ _No_ …”

And then there was a very dark look on Hashirama’s face that Madara’s teeth started chattering. 

“ _Girrrrls_ …” Hashirama trilled.

Madara then felt the vines loosening around his body. Heads were starting to appear, mouths that were coming right for his nipples. And there was an extra big mouth heading right for his cock. The vine suddenly pulled out of his ass.

“Loosen his mouth for me!”

What did Hashirama mean by…?

And then there was a mouth swallowing his cock, a cold mouth. Small mouths were latching onto his nipples. And then there was one vine ploughing into his asshole, then another and another and then they were thrusting in and out of him.

Madara’s vision was starting to blur.

Madara’s breathing was getting staggered.

Madara was soon gasping for breath.

Cold, so cold, the vines were so cold. Cold like Hashirama’s sap. But…but Madara’s body was beginning to grow increasingly hot. 

“Oh kami, oh fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!”

Madara arched back against the grip of the vines as he felt his cock go hard. And could barely come before he felt something cold sucking every last drop of him. 

And then Madara sagged against the vines, the assault came to a halted as Madara felt his world spin. A warm hand was then one his cheek, as Madara’s vision blurred.

“Come on my Uchiha, won’t you tell your Hashi what he wants to know?”

Madara narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

Hashirama then turned his back on him in a huff and when the vines descended on him again, Madara could not contain himself. He cried, he moaned and could not stop his body spasming violently from the vines ploughing into his backside.

“ _Hashirama_?!”

And just like that, they were no longer alone. Tobirama was in the hut and Tobirama looked horrified.

“What are you doing?”

Madara watched in amusement as Hashirama glared at his younger brother.

“Punishing _my_ Uchiha, what’s it to you?”

At least Tobirama had the decency to looked like a beetroot when he looked at his wrecked body. He was starting to miss Hashirama’s cock, his vines were just too cold.

“Don’t you…don’t you think you might seriously end up hurting Madara, the father of _your_ children?”

Madara watched Hashirama pouting before waving his hand as all his vines pulled away. Madara fell on the floor in a thump, realising that Hashirama was standing over him.

“You aren’t that hurt are you?”

“No.” Madara muffled into the floor.

“Fine, then consider yourself on night duty, Madara,” Hashirama muttered.

“That’s another form of torture Hashirama. Madara has no experience caring for the children…”

The children… Madara clambered to his feet to glare at Tobirama.

“I am the father, I am not incompetent.”

Tobirama was frowning at him:

“It’s like you _want_ to be punished!”

……………

Madara ran through the house barely putting his feet to the ground because damn it, he did not want any of the _adults_ in the house to wake up and see how much _he_ was struggling. 

He was the great Madara Uchiha.

He could do this.

He could feed his newborn.

He could run to the nursery even though he was on the kitchen on the ground floor.

He could get to the triplets without Toirama or kami forbid Hashirama waiting up and seeing all four of the babies kicking off at once.

Madara opened the nursery door, sliding in quietly, quickly, pulling the door shut behind him.

And that was when crying really kicked off.

Madara looked from the left to the right, to the centre crib where Madoka was. All three of his eldest was standing up in their cribs, all three of them were starting to holler louder and louder for attention. 

Madara considered dashing forward. Then he stopped. He could not pick them all up at the same time, there was a fourth baby now. One that he was actually here to witness coming into this world…

“PAPA!

“PAPA!”

“ _PAPA_!”

Madara had to take a deep breath.

He had heard them crying before they had _properly_ started crying. Madara wriggled his nose, he had not heard them with his ears, he had felt them, their chakra, little pieces of him.

Madara narrowed his eyes.

Madara let his chakra flare.

His older babies only wailed louder.

And then a putrid smell began to waft into his direction. 

Madara coughed.

Madara turned towards the crib on the far right. The son that looked like Tobirama. How would Tobirama react to see that his nephew lookalike was kicking up such a fuss?

Madara pressed his lips together.

A year ago, he would have rejected Hirohito.

A year ago, he would have only seen the boy as his uncle’s son, the same uncle that had taken Izuna. But that had been wartime, and Zetsu had gotten to him.

Zetsu.

Hashirama knew that Madara was hiding something. To Tobirama, Hashirama’s sudden outburst was strange. But not to Madara. Madara knew that Hashirama could sense something. Hashirama had always been overemotional, hmm…his baby mama might even be an empath.

An empath?

Madara would have to be careful.

If Zetsu had been the usual sort of enemy. Madara would tell Hashirama about him. But Zetsu had hoodwinked him. Zetsu had warped his mind. And Madara had been _too_ weak to stop it all from happening. 

The embarrassment was huge.

Madara would prefer to keep it a secret.

He would prefer for Hashirama to keep punishing him. He did not want Hashirama to think less of him. He did not want Hashirama to think that his sharingan had failed him.

How would he be _worthy_ of being the father of Hashirama’s children then?

Madara moved in front of Hirohito’s crib. He stretched out his arm. Of course, he was climbing up to him. He was starting to smell very bad. Madara could either be disgusted or chuckle softly.

He chuckled.

Who was he to reject his child just because they had shit themselves?

Hashirama had managed to take such good care of their children so far, now it was Madara’s turn to show that he could handle the responsibility. 

And before he brought Hirohito to the changing table, he placed Masaru into a nearby travel crib. Thank kami his youngest was not kicking off, or more specifically getting jealous. 

His triplets all wanted to get a piece of him. 

But one thing at a time.

Change Hirohito’s diaper.

Madara made to unbutton his son’s sleeping suit, as Hirohito’s tiny feet sprung free. 

Diapers on the lefts, powder on the right. Madara rolled up his sleeves. He eyed the gloves. Bah, he would do this the natural way. He would get the wipes. He would wipe his son’s ass. He would powder him down and then…

“ _Mama_!”

Concentrate, concentrate. Wipe once, in the bin. Wipe twice, in the bin. Ooh some cream, yes Madara would apply some of that once he cleaned out every inch of… Madara’s eyes watered. No, no, this was his son, his baby, he would get him clean, comfortable and have him in pristine condition. 

And Hashirama would be most happy…

“Mama! Mama! Ma-ma!”

And then Madara looked away from the changing table. Masaru was in the travel crib, check. Madara looked towards the other cribs. Izuna was still standing up, but Izuna was quiet, too quiet…

Then Madara looked for his other baby, the _female_ one…

She wasn’t there. 

Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_ …!

And then Madara heard a high pitched giggle. Madara looked across the room.

“You…you…”

Madoka was standing proud. Madoka was giving him the same bored look Madara would give the world. But fuck it, that was not important, Madoka had climbed out of her crib.

How? How!

Madara saw it again, the white ripple in her eyes. The rinnegan. Had she teleported out? But she was too young, her chakra network undeveloped, something like that could kill her.

“Ma-do-ka…where are you off to young lady?” 

Madoka was giving him a lazy look again.

“Ma-ma!”

And then Madoka was rushing towards the door. She was…she was actually going to see Hashirama. How would that look on him? But…but Hirohito was still on the changing table. Madara could not leave him unattended to roll right off the table. 

And then there was a high pitched cackle and the door was suddenly open. And then Madoka was off. Oh shit, oh shit, what would Hashirama think of him _now_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Madara eats some humble pie...
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos 😍


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara eats some humble pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ilivoor99 and magma_maiden for your comments! They have been very much appreciated! 😊
> 
> Thank you to Black_Tao93, ayaMASO, Turix, DoggoLover6969 and the 9 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and those of you who bookmarked this story after the last chapter!

Madoka left, Madara hung his head. That girl did _not_ like him very much. That girl was _too_ much like him. But Madara was here to stay now. Madara wanted to be a part of his family. He would have to find common ground with Madoka, even if she was too much like him. But first, he had to get mini Tobirama comfortable. Madara winced. No, no, Hirohito was his son, his. He might look like Tobirama but the younger Senju had been there when Madara had not. Madara finished off by powdering Hirohito's bum and then reached for a clean diaper. 

"There now, are you comfortable?" 

Madara looked down to see Hirohito sucking his thumb. He sighed as he brought his son into his hold.

"Let's go find your sister."

And then another cry came Madara's way. Madara turned towards the crib, his eyebrows rising. There were three of them, three. Madara moved towards his eldest son, the one named Izuna. 

"Hey..."

Izuna was giving him the biggest pout now. Madara sighed:

"Go back to sleep junior."

Baby Izuna was looking as teary as his mother. Madara hung his head before leaning forward and kissing his eldest on the forehead.

"Papa! Papa!" 

Madara smiled smirking. So many of his babies wanted a piece of him. Four of them, whoah. Madara looked towards his newborn in the travel crib. Hashirama had turned into a girl because of him. Hashirama had made sure that he would have a family. Madara winced. He had been stupid, so stupid to go along with Zetsu. That creature's agenda was evil, but Madara did not worry so much. Zetsu was a disgusting manipulative monster but he was weak. Madara was sure that Zetsu was weak because otherwise, he would not have needed him.

"Izuna... Go back to sleep now."

Izuna gave an ugly cry and then came another triumph laugh. Madara looked between his arms. Hirohito... He supposed it would be unfair to leave Izuna behind and take his brother.

"I will be putting your brother back to bed too."

And of course, Hirohito was the next of his babies to kick up a fuss. Madara tried the straightforward laying his son back down, Hirohito refused. Hirohito was beginning to whine. Hirohito was clinging to him. Madara had to keep peeling him off. It took Madara at least ten minutes to win his little battle with his son.

The clinginess was kind of cute, but it was rather annoying. Wait, Madara could not say that. Of course, his babies were clingy, he had not been there since birth.

Madara turned towards the fourth crib, the one with his newest son. He was sleeping so deeply that Madara wondered if he could sleep through anything. Madara sighed, he should have been at all his children's births. 

Izuna and Hirohito were still whinging as Madara left the room, but at least they would not be going anywhere. Now was the time to find his mini-me daughter.

..............

Madara was feeling stumped. Yes, he had barrelled out of the nursery. Yes, he had looked around his immediate surroundings. Madoka was not there. She had been on a roll. Madara sort of wished that his triplets were still in the crawling phase. If they were, Madoka would not have been able to get so far, so fast.

Madara chuckled. What right did he have to think about such things? Yes, he had not been at the birth. Yes, he still needed to build a relationship with his eldest children. His triplets were growing older whether he liked it or not. The best he could do was accept it. The best he could do was to be the father and help his children grown into the best version of themselves. He would protect them too. Yes, yes because that was very important. 

"Madoka...Madoka...where are you?" Madara knew that his tone should have been louder when he called for his child. But if his tone was louder then Hashirama would hear him. He could not have Hashirama hearing him. Hashirama was expecting him to succeed with night duty. If Hashirama had been able to do it, then so could he.

Madara moved through the hallway. With every door he passed, Madara stopped. He let his chakra flare a little, only a little. He was having to use his sensory power, yes, but if he flared it too much Hashirama would feel it. As far as Madara understood, Hashirama was not a sensor. Yet Hashirama seemed to share some sort of inexplicable connection with him. No wonder Madara's daughter had shown flashes of a rinnegan. He and Hashirama were the most powerful shinobi of their world as far as Madara was aware.

"Madoka, why can't I sense you? Are you hiding your chakra from me?" Madara frowned at his own words. Madoka was too young to hide her power. Madoka had had no training. Hashirama was all for children being children for as long as possible. Madara was sure that the mother of his children would not change his outlook when it came to their children.

Hashirama's door. Madara stood there, waiting. Madoka had gone running out calling for "Mama!" Madara took a deep breath. He had already failed. Madoka had already gone to Hashirama. How would be able to prove to his Senju that he could be a father now?

Madara was shaking when he put his hand onto the door. He...he would check. Madara closed his eyes letting his chakra flare a little more. It did not matter if Hashirama sensed him, Madara had already failed. 

Minutes later Madara pulled his hand back. Hashirama was there. Hashirama's chakra was still calm as if its owner was still in deep sleep. Madoka's fire was not present, erm her chakra. Madoka was not with Hashirama. Madara's heart raced if Madoka was not with her mother, where was she? 

Don't panic, don't panic. But Madara did _panic_. _Where_ had Madoka gone? 

……………

Going to Tobirama was akin to Madara admitting defeat. Madara had spent some time resisting. Tobirama...Madara had once hated that man just for the sake of it. Now Madara was standing outside Tobirama's door. Tobirama had seen him at his worst. Tobirama had stepped in when Madara was sure that he would die. The Uchiha purification ritual was painful, very painful. Then later when Tobirama had seen him getting vine fucked, Madara had wished he was dead. Tobirama had warned him that night duty was hard. Now Madara was actually coming to the albino for help.

Madara's face burned in embarrassment. 

Madara knocked once. He knocked again and again. Each time he knocked, he knocked a little louder, and nothing... Why wasn't Tobirama answering the door? Was Hashirama's brother sleeping? Madara wriggled his nose. Madara hoped Tobirama was sleeping. Madara also knew that Tobirama did his night rounds.

Ten minutes later there was no answer. Madara looked left and right, no one was coming, good. He did not want any witness to the moment he pulled open Tobirama's door.

Madara peered inside. The room was dark. The window was open. Madara's eyes flickered to the open bedsheets. Madara rolled his eyes. So Tobirama was not in his bed. Had the albino even gone to sleep? Had Tobirama stayed up so that he could see Madara trying and failing night duty? Madara clenched his fists. He...he could not get angry with Tobirama now. He had more important things to do like find Madoka.

Find Tobirama, ask him.

Madara shook his head. As if Madara would stoop so low. Madara winced. Should he continue being so stubborn? It was pride that drove Madara away from the village in the first place. It was because of pride that Madara had hurt Hashirama. 

Madara opened and closed his eyes. Hashirama was punishing him now. But Hashirama also wanted him to move forward. Madara closed Tobirama's door. He supposed he would have to search down the younger Senju. He would have to work together with him. Madara then made his way down the stairs to the ground floor. 

Hashirama's house was huge, bigger than Madara's, that was for sure. Then again, the Senjus did seem to have something about large spaces. Madara's old house had been small. It had been enough for him and a guest. It would be far too small now. Then again, Madara did not think he would ever go back to living in the Uchiha compound. His clan was still too isolated. The Senjus were a lot more integrated into the village. The Hokage's house was not even close to the rest of his clan. This was where Madara would stay. Yes, he had returned to the village. But even Madara knew that many in the village did not trust him. 

Madara searched for Tobirama's chakra signature as much as Madoka's. Neither room downstairs seemed to have any traces. Madara was starting to have dark thought. What if...what if Zetsu had done something? Madara scoffed. That disgusting creature was _too_ weak to do anything without him.

……………

Madara's entire body tensed. There it was, whiffs of Madoka's fire. Madara gasped in relief. Thank kami, thank kami, all was not lost, at least not yet. At that Madara starting to hurry down the hallway, so much so he was almost running. Running? He did not run, how would that look for someone his station? So Madara made sure his feet did not touch the ground as he ended up running right outside the house.

It was dark. Everything and everyone was sleeping. Well, not everything, Madara was certain that Hashirama's plants never slept. Well, at least when Hashirama himself was sleeping.

Madara gulped in the air. He could sense it. Madoka's chakra. Madara froze. Madoka could walk, but how had she managed to go down the stairs? Wasn't she too young to be that mobile? 

"Little niece, I am starting to think that you wanted to give your father a heart attack." 

Madara turned around to see the bench. It was there that he saw them. Tobirama with Madoka sitting up straight in his lap. He stumbled forward. Finally, finally, he had found his wayward daughter. She was safe. She was safe. Hashirama would not _kill_ him. 

Madara collapsed onto his knees in front of Tobirama.

"Yo, Madara." 

Madara's heart was racing so fast, Madara found it hard to breathe.

"You aren't actually going to have a heart attack on me, are you?" 

Madara was sputtering before he took a large gasp of air. He was Madara Uchiha. No one would get him so frazzled, not even his too-young daughter who was...who was _laughing_ at him. 

Madara looked up to see Madoka making that noise and being _far_ too gleeful. Madara narrowed his eyes at her as he rose to his feet. Madoka only laughed harder and harder until she went silent, returning his glare.

"You two are so much alike." Tobirama mused. 

Madara glared at the younger Senju.

"I should be the one glaring Madara."

Madara came to sit next to Tobirama on the bed: "Oh? Why so?" 

Tobirama was the one glaring at him now: "You are hiding something."

If Madara were not such a trained shinobi, he would not have been able to keep a straight face.

"Oh, what do you think I am hiding?"

Madara watched as Tobirama rubbed Madoka's back. She was still glaring at him every now and again, but sleep seemed to be setting in. Madara supposed that Madoka was more familiar with her uncle after all.

"The reason you left the village."

Madara flinched.

"That's not...that's not important."

Madara would not look at Tobirama. He would not let the younger Senju see his guilt. After all, what Tobirama lacked in power, he more than made up for it in brains.

"It isn't?"

Madara shook his head.

"No...no..."

Madara heard Tobirama laugh like he didn't believe him.

"Is there an enemy we should prepare for? An enemy that can put Hashirama and the children in danger?" 

Madara turned to stare Tobirama down: "I would _not_ let him even _dare_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Kagami gets defensive and Madara makes a stand!
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment and some kudos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara makes a promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Nimaka, ilivoor99 and magma_maiden for all your comments :) I am pleased you enjoyed Madara's time with his family and learning to be a father :)
> 
> Thank you to ilivoor99, hahaaha_no and 6 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story. I hope you stick around :)

He could do this. He could. He could. So what if he needed Tobirama during night duty. He could prove himself now. At night he had to deal with all four of them, now there was only two. Izuna in his high chair, Hirohito in his. All three of them in the kitchen.

"Bibs?" Madara looked up. Hirohito's was a little wonky. Madara adjusted it. Izuna was not such a busybody, not like his younger brother.

Madara then reached for the bowl and spoon. He took a deep breath. He could do this. It was feeding, only feeding. It was the most natural thing in the world. Hashirama had done it. Tobirama too. That Uzumaki woman had even shown him up. 

He could do this.

But who felt? Izuna? Hirohito? He supposed he could feed them both at once. But that was difficult. Madara needed to start small. He moved the spoon towards Izuna. Hirohito made an unsatisfied noise, other than that, he was silent. 

Then the spoon was in front of Izuna's mouth. Izuna was biting on his bottom lip. Izuna was giving him a cheeky look...

"Uh...uh...uhh, you aren't going to take a leaf out of your sister's book are you?"

And just like that, the door of the kitchen swung open. Then came the sound of the giggles of a certain Madoka herself and another. Madara looked round. That laughter... Surely it could not be...

Madara turned his head, his eyes going wide. Short hair, hair like a mop. Those child-like eyes. Thos innocent eyes. A face reminiscent of his father's, of his little brother...

"Kaga! Kaga! _Ka_ -ga!" 

Madara looked to Madoka. She was brimming so much, such a happy little thing. She might have his features but her expression was all Hashirama.

"Kagami..." Madara murmured. The playfulness in the air dissipated from the very moment that Madara opened his mouth. His nephew might not have noticed him before, but he did now. And there was panic, a _lot_ of panic!

"You...You...! What are _you_ still doing here?" 

Madara frowned, putting down the plate of food and the spoon. He had already been here for over three months. Kagami should know that. The last time he had reacted badly, this time Madara needed to do something to calm the boy. 

"Kagami, this is _my_ family, these are _my_ children," Madara told him.

Kagami panicked reached his chakra. Madara had to take a few deep breaths. Don't do anything rash! Don't do anything rash! This was the big lesson that Hashirama had been _fucking_ into him over the months. 

Kagami was shaking his head. Kagami was running to Madoka, grabbing her hand, bringing her close. Madara narrowed his eyes at his mini-me. Of course, Madoka liked his nephew. She seemed to like everything that he didn't like or had problems with.

"You should have left already. You are evil! _Evil_!" 

Madara narrowed his eyes. What was Kagami going on about? Why was Kagami running over to his sons? Madara moved towards his nephew. Kagami looked most affronted and then started to scream:

"Lady Hashirama! Tobirama-sensei! The triplets are in danger! In _danger_!" 

…………

When Tobirama heard Kagami's screams, he went running. He had been helping Hashirama breastfeed, so Hashirama had come to. The two of them entered the kitchen. Tobirama saw Madara standing very still looking straight ahead. There was Kagami. He was using one hand to hold Madoka's and the other had a kunai. Kagami looked ready to go right into battle mode. 

Tobirama raised his eyebrows.

He moved forward, taking a very close look at Madara. The Uchiha was wearing casual clothes. The Uchiha had his hair back. The Uchiha was not wielding chakra. He did not even have any weapons to speak off.

Tobirama sighed. He could not believe that he was about to do this. In the village, the one not wielding weapons was the one that got protection. In this case, Madara was the weaker one, Kagami the offending party.

Defending Madara was becoming the norm.

Tobirama turned to Kagami: "Kagami, stand down."

Kagami only held his weapon that much stronger: "No! No! I must protect my baby siblings! I must protect them from the great Uchiha demon!"

Tobirama turned towards Madara. The older Uchiha was so calm. The older Uchiha was actually excessing the same serenity that Hashirama did. Madara was changing. Madara was actually learning not to act on a whim. Madara might actually be a worthy brother-in-law in the future...

Tobirama winced: "Kagami remember, I told you that the triplets' father was still here."

Kagami was starting to put one foot in front of the other. Tobirama's eyebrow twitched. Was the boy actually going to attack Madara? Tobirama turned to Hashirama. He was here, but not really here. Masaru was still on his teat. Hashirama was very one minded. One task at a time. Tobirama was the multitasker. He did not mind. He wanted his Anija to be happy. If that meant defending Madara, then so be it. 

"The demon has brainwashed Lady Hashirama. He had brainwashed Tobirama-sensei. But Kagami can see all. Kagami will defeat the evil demon! I will defend the memory of Uncle Madara and protect his family." 

The corners of Tobirama's mouth twitched. Kagami considered his uncle dead? And then Kagami reacted. Kagami ran towards Madara plunging his kunai forward. For a few seconds, Tobirama glanced at Madara. Was Madara going to move? Was he going to defend himself? Was he going to let himself get injured? The Uchiha seemed to be feeling ultra sacrificial at the moment...

And then in a flash, Madara did move. Madara gripped Kagami's wrist. Tobirama blinked. So Madara _had_ protected himself then. Kagami was struggling. Kagami was failing to move. Tobirama turned to Madara. What would the Uchiha do? Should he say something? 

"Demon! _De_ -mon!"

In the past, Madara had been very bristly. Any insult to his person and Madara would explode. But Madara was not responding now. Madara was being calm. He hated to admit it, but Hashirama's "punishments" seemed to be working. Madara was changing, for the better?

"Leave! Leave!"

Madara shook his head, as Tobirama asked: "Why should Madara leave Kagami?"

Kagami still struggled against Madara: "He has to leave now before the babies get attached. Before he can _really_ hurt them!"

……………

Hashirama watched as his youngest babe unlatched from his breast. He frowned. Masaru seemed unsettled. There was something in the air. Hashirama covered his breast. Hashirama looked up. His eyes went wide. Kagami and Madara seemed to be in some sort of altercation. 

Hashirama smiled. His Madara was being so calm. His Madara was not engaging. His Madara was only defending. His Madara had come so far.

Masaru gave an "Ah! Ah!"

Hashirama looked down: "Hmm, I suppose Mama is going to have to step in, isn't he?"

Masuru gave him a "Ohahhhh!"

Hashirama chuckled: "Yes, yes, oh, oh. Papa deserves a little help, don't you think? He's being such a good father to you all. He's setting a very good example. Do you know, he used to be so quick to anger."

Masaru was only a few months, so he moved his brown eyes towards his father and Kagami.

"You want to go say hello to Kagami?"

"Eh!" Masuru replied.

Hashirama then moved. He came up behind Kagami. He moved Masuru into the safety of one arm, with the other he tapped Kagami's shoulder. Kagami jumped letting out a sudden scream dropping his weapon. 

Madara let the boy go.

Kagami whipped his head around: " _Lady_ Hashirama!"

Hashirama gave the Uchiha boy his widest smile: "What's with the kunai, Kagami?"

Kagami was then looking between him and Madara and then back to him again.

"I...I represent the Uchiha clan. I have to protect you. I have to protect the babies. My clan expects it from me. My clan will not let this..." Kagami gave a deliberate pointing to Madara. "...demon cause any more harm!"

Hashirama laughed: "Your clan elders mean well Kagami, but they don't rule here. I do!"

Hashirama watched as Kagami glared at Madara yelling: "Leave, demon, leave! I will _not_ let you hurt Lady Hashirama again!" 

Hashirama frowned: "Madara hurt me! Madara would hurt me much more if he left Kagami. You don't want to break my heart, _do_ you?" 

Kagami flinched.

"But Lady Hashirama... This demon hurt you. Hurt you!" The boy whined. 

"The demon is gone Kagami, it's only your Uncle Madara now..." Hashirama assured him as he tapped Kagami on the back.

Kagami shook his head: "No! No! Nooooo! I need to make the demon go away! I need to make sure that the demon can no longer make you bleed from down _there_ again!" 

Hashirama frowned: "Bleed? Why would Madara make me bleed?"

Hashirama turned to his attention to Madara. Madara was looking very pale, almost sickly. Did Madara understand what his nephew was on about?

"Kagami... I won't hurt Hashirama like _that_ again." 

Hashirama was getting confused now: "Kagami, I am the great healer. Madara cannot hurt me."

Kagami was shaking his head: "But he can hurt you. He _can_ hurt you the way a man can hurt a woman!" 

And then it was not only Hashirama's eyes going wide. The poor child was talking about that time that Madara had raped him in the forest. The child knew what that all way. Hashirama needed to say something, anything... The poor child must be in such confusion, such _pain_.

"Oh don't worry little Kagami. I have been punishing your uncle _extra_ hard for that!"

……………

And Madara could not help but slap his hand against his head. Did Hashirama have to say that? Madara saw Kagami's face going red, very red. His actions against Hashirama had already traumatised the boy. Now Hashirama had gone and made it worse. Tobirama seemed stunned into silence, going red in the face. Hashirama might be smiling his face off. But if he said anything more, his nephew would probably faint.

Madara sighed. He would have to act. He moved forward. He grabbed Kagami's arm. Kagami resisted him, but Madara did not care. He brought the boy to the other room. He then came up to his eye level.

" _De_ -mon!" Kagami hissed at him.

"Yes, you are right about that."

Kagami's eyes went wide.

"You...you...what did you say?"

Madara turned his head to one side: "I'm agreeing with you."

Kagami seemed to be struggling for words now: "You...er...you have to leave now. You have to!"

Madara put both knees to the floor: "Why would I leave my family, Kagami?"

Kagami wriggled his nose. Kagami twisted his nose.

"Well, you are going to leave eventually. You always leave. You abandoned me. You abandoned Lady Hashirama. You abandoned the babies. You only come back to hurt Lady Hashirama, now you want to hurt the babies."

Kagami was rambling, but the boy was actually making sense.

"Leave now before they become attached Uncle. Leave before you break five hearts instead of just one."

Five hearts instead of one? Was Kagami referring to Hashirama? Madara had heard his Senju crying but crying for him? Now Kagami feared that he would do the same to his children too. Madara shook his head.

"I'm not leaving anymore Kagami. I know where my family is. I am staying to protect them. I am staying in this village to prove that I am worthy..."

Kagami tensed up: "But you have the curse of hatred in you, you are a demon."

"My actions are my own Kagami. I am staying Kagami. I am staying to protect my family, my clan and the village from the real enemy."

Kagami looked confused: "So you are not leaving, not ever?"

Madara shook his head.

"I am not leaving, nephew. I am going to stay, I am going to prove myself. I am going to prove myself worthy of being Hashirama's husband. I am going to prove myself worthy of being the Uchiha clan head... And one day, I hope that you might find me worthy of being _your_ uncle Madara again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the Kagami chapter in, I thought it was best to keep that transition chapter. 
> 
> Next up, four years later and Madara gets a treat!
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka makes Madara worry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Nimaka and ilivoor99 for all your feedback! I hope you had a Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you to AndreyaHalms, Rosemates the 11 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers welcome, I hope you continue reading until the end :)

…six months before…

Madara groaned as he felt Hashirama’s inner walls rippling around his cock. Madara did not like this position all that much, being on his back, being the submissive. Madara opened and closed his eyes. _He_ had no right to complain. He should be celebrating. It was Hashirama that was riding _him_. It was his cock in Hashirama’s cock for the first time in almost four years.

“Isn’t my birthday boy _so_ hard for me?”

Madara shuddered, his body feeling hot. Damn Hashirama and that intoxicating voice of his. His goddess, so meek, so mild, yet in control, always in control. 

Madara fought each day to be worthy of _his_ Hashirama and _his_ family. His family… The children, they were growing strong, they were growing power. His children. Madara felt his cock throb, he wanted _more_ …

“Oooooaaaah!” Hashirama squealed without warning. Then Hashirama was no longer fucking himself on his cock. Hashirama’s movements had come to a standstill. Madara reached up offering his hand. Hashirama took it, Hashirama kissed it, then Hashirama was laughing.

“Little Madara has just become a little too big for me. Does the birthday boy want to take over?”

Madara’s eyes went wide. Was he hearing things? Was the full moon having some sort of bewitching effect on him? Hashirama was making such an offer. But that didn’t make sense. Hashirama was in control. It was his penance. It was safer that way. Madara had resigned himself to that fact. 

“Madara… Why so hesitant? Do I not excite you enough?”

Madara’s entire body tensed. Of course, Hashirama excited him, but Madara had to control it. If Madara could really be in control, he would go all the way. Hashirama would taste his seed again.

“You are the one in control. That is how things are, that is how things must be.” 

The full moon let Madara see the petulance in Hashirama’s eyes. Had Madara overstepped? Had Madara hurt him again?

“Ma-da- _raaaa_ ….”

Madara winced as he felt the heat in his groin. He really needed to control his reactions. His life was good, he shouldn’t want for more…

“Fuck me.”

Madara frowned, staying still.

“Do as you please Hashirama…”

Hashirama was then leaning forward. Hashirama was cooing into right into his ear: “Fuck me, my big _bad_ Uchiha…”

Madara’s heart pounded as he stuttered: “ _Hashirama_?” 

“Ma-da- _ra_ …”

And then Madara moved. He wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s body. Then he flipped. It was Hashirama on his back. It was Madara on top. And then Madara was taking a large gasp of air.

“Does the birthday boy like up being there?” 

Madara looked down at Hashirama. Hashirama, his goddess. Hashirama below him. Madara felt his body shaking with need. Years, for years, he had secretly dreamt of this moment. But now that it was here… _wow_ …

“Yes!”

And then Madara leaned over Hashirama and put his hands onto the bed. And then he pulled back and thrust into Hashirama long and hard. And he relished the way Hashirama cried out!

……………

Hashirama felt his entire body jerk as Madara’s hips slammed into his own. Hashirama’s back arched as he cried out. Kami, Madara’s cock was huge. Madara was hungry. Madara’s thrust was on point, was intense, that even Hashirama felt himself losing control.

But still… Madara on top was always supposed to be the natural progression of things. Hashirama had wanted to give his Uchiha that spot. This was the first step to formalising their relationship. Formalising their relationship to marriage. Formalising Madara’s reaffirmation as the Uchiha clan head. Madara had come a long way, and Hashirama cooed:

“You like my pussy, don’t you, Ma-da- _ra_?” 

Hashirama felt his entire body spasm as Madara’s cock dove in. He thought that would be able to control his reactions. But Madara…he was…he was intense. Plus Hashirama would not be surprised if Madara let out all his pent up frustration in one go. 

“Who won’t?” And those were the words that set of the long and hard thrusting. Every time Hashirama tried to formulate a compliment or even string together a sentence, Madara dove into him. Hashirama’s body spasmed and his nipples grew ever so hard. 

Hashirama reached for Madara, intending to hold him close…

“My Uchiha…”

And then Madara flipped him onto his side, irritated. 

“Oh, _Madara_!” 

But Madara was not talking. He seemed too intent on fucking into him harder and harder and _harder_ … Hashirama felt his head going fuzzy, his thought process shorting out. The pleasure was starting to build in his body and very quickly that was all that mattered. 

Soon enough Hashirama was not just crying out. He was moaning. He was crying. He was gasping. It had been so long since his body was overcoming with so many emotions. And boy Madara was not letting up. Everything his cock went in, Hashirama felt a rush of intensity travelling all the way up to his spine.

He was losing control and…and the pressure was returning. He was going to come, he was going to cum…

“Oh Madara, oh _Madara_ …oh…oh…!”

And then Madara flipped him again. Hashirama mewled as he found himself on his stomach. But…but he was about to orgasm, he was about to…

“Oh Madara, oh…oh…oh…”

Madara’s tempo was not slowing down, but speeding up. His Uchiha sure was acting desperate. Hashirama was moaning louder and louder now. Hashirama’s body felt hot, felt cold, felt sore. 

Hashirama dug his hands into the bed. It was too much. He needed to cum. He needed to…he needed to…

And then he felt it, Madara’s hips stuttering into him from behind. He heard Madara growling then, calling his name and then came a squirt of hot seed right into his womb.

Oh, Hashirama understood now.

“My, my, is my Madara still infected with babyistis?”

And then Hashirama felt a hand on his genitalia, Madara’s hand. A few strokes down there and Hashirama did come collapsing into the bed.

“The best present from you Hashirama is seed swelling in your womb.”

……………

“No, it’s your fault!”

“It’s yours!”

“You're the big brother!”

“You’re her favourite!”

Madara sat up scratching the back of his head. He looked over to Hashirama. He was swelling nicely. Three more months and there would be another pitter and patter of feet around the house.

Yes, Madara was very much looking forward to that…

“You let her go out again!”

“You should have stopped her, you _know_ that’s what Papa expects us to do!”

Madara heard Hashirama groaning next to him. “Babies fighting again. No need, no need, must…”

Madara leaned over Hashirama’s side, his the back of his head.

“You rest Hashirama, Tobirama and Kagami are on a mission. I will take care of this.”

Hashirama was then letting off that giggle of his. “Oh, you sure took care of things last night. Papa is hungry for his new babies, isn’t he?”

Madara smirked. Everything was getting to be so perfect. He had returned to Hashirama and had not left. He had stayed with his children. He had proven to Kagami that he would not leave. He would never leave. And that creature had slinked away as he had never existed…

Yes, everything was perfect.

Madara opened the door. Passing into the hallway he saw Izuna and Hirohito at logger's heads, Masaru was there. But Madoka…?

Madara felt his head hurt. He still thought that his clan was a little mad. Make Madoka the Uchiha heiress? Madara shuddered. That girl… She was powerful. At the moment the two of them were fighting for second in the pecking order. But if Hashirama abdicated, if Hashirama found him worthy of being husband… Well, Madara was sure that his and Madoka’s power struggle would end.

Honestly, it would be so much better if she had just called him Papa. But she refused. Madara would have to keep working on forming a relationship.

“ _Boys_?! Why all this ruckus about so early in the morning?”

Hirohito immediately jumped at his voice. Madara sighed. That boy was in the middle of both his brother and his sister. Accepting him as the father but not quite trusting him. Izuna was fully trusting. 

It was ironic that his eldest son was like that when his uncle still chided him through the night. Chided him for keeping _that_ secret from Hashirama… Hirohito meanwhile had the Tobirama look with very light brown hair. Masaru meanwhile had very light raven hair. But Madara did not mind the Tobirama gene in his children. He and Tobirama were allies now. 

“ _Zu-Zu_ didn’t do his job! He did _not_ stop Madoka leaving the house this morning!” 

Madara turned to Izuna. His eldest looked stroppy. His eldest looked like his paternal uncle now with Hashirama’s colours. But he was quiet, well until he snapped:

“You’re _her_ favourite brother. You’re the _one_ who needs to take care of her!”

And then there was the sound of clapping. Madara turned to his side, eyes wide. Hashirama was up. Hashirama was beaming.

“Eh, eh, no more arguing you two! Run along to breakfast. My Princess is fine. She will turn up when she wants to. _I’m_ sure.”

Madara frowned. Still Hashirama’s favourite child, _always_ his favourite.

……………

Masaru was the runner in the family. He was almost four, very quiet but very eager to help. Masaru lay the table when Madoka wasn’t around. When she was around, Masura went starry-eyed. 

“Maddie!” Masaru suddenly squealed as he placed the last plate onto the breakfast table, his plate.

Madara looked up, everyone else followed suit. Madoka had arrived. Madoka had this aura of pride about her, of autonomy. His eldest children were five years old but Madoka…she acted like a ten-year-old.

Madara frowned, she was wearing training clothes. Madara narrowed his eyes further.

“My _Prin_ -cess!” 

Madara winced, Hashirama squealed even louder than Masaru did. Then both mother and son went running. Hashirama got there first. Hashirama was kneeling, Hashirama was hugging Madoka tight. Madara sighed. When he tried doing that, Madoka tensed up. When Hashirama did that, Madoka nuzzled closer. 

Madara sighed, still the same, nothing had changed. He had done okay with his sons, but she seemed to trust him less with every day. He saw her head wedged into Hashirama’s shoulder, and then he saw the rinnegan flash in her eyes…

Wait, what? Madara stood up from the table. She…she had not done that consciously had she? His clan was so sure that Madoka would awaken the sharingan on her first mission. Honestly, he would prefer that dōjutsu and not the other one. It was dangerous if Madoka could control the other one.

“How was your training this morning, Princess?”

Training? But Madoka was not supposed to train without supervision. That…that demon could still… Madara shuddered.

“Non-eventful.”

Madara rolled his eyes. She really was his mini-me. But at least he wasn’t being secretive anymore, well apart from that one thing…

“Madoka, I thought I told you not to call upon _that_ dōjutsu.” Yes, Madara broke his silence. Yes, he did not usually do it. Hashirama was already giving him this petulant look.

“Why? Isn’t having a dōjutsu important for me to be Uchiha heir?”

Madara slapped his hand against his head. He could not argue with her on that. The Uchiha clan would probably have a party for a year when they discovered Madoka’s advanced dōjutsu. But Madara did not like it. He remembered Zetsu’s eye of the moon plan. He knew that Zetsu had intended for him to awaken the rinnegan. He knew he should have stayed to keep an eye on that demon to protect his family. But…but…

“Oh, my mini-Madara is going to be a brilliant Uchiha clan heir. Yes, she is, yes she is.”

Madara felt Madoka glaring at him. Madoka was still looking at him as if daring him to divulge every last one of his secrets. But Zetsu was gone wasn’t he? Tobirama had been odd around him for a few years, but then he had calmed. 

If Tobirama could trust him, why couldn’t Madoka?

“My baby… My Rinne Baby is going to be so powerful. My baby…”

Zetsu would have surely given up on his plan, _right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, when a day out with Hirohito goes very wrong...
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara's worst fear realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Nana for your review!
> 
> Thank you to ManuellaBlack, Kiysmimi and the 6 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!

“Madoka-chan, do you want to wear a dress today?” 

Madara sucked in his breath. Madoka? Wear dresses? Hirohito was more likely to wear a dress then Madoka. She was such a tomboy. She was so intent on being in charge. Dressing like a boy seemed to mean having power in her mind.

“Mama…” Madoka acknowledged Hashirama. How interesting…? Madoka was not rolling her eyes. Could it have something to do with how pregnant Hashirama was now? Eight months with one more to go! 

“It’s the _wrong_ colour!” 

Madara smirked. Madoka rebuking Hashirama on this. It looked like she did have a soft heart after all. 

Then they were all look at the yukata. It was a little _too_ out there. Yellow? Typical Senju colour that even Madara would have problems wearing it.

Hashirama laughed out loud, pulling back the dress. He was then moving out of the hallway. Madara leapt into action.

“Hashirama, I can go to the clothes room for you. Don’t tire yourself…”

Hashirama waved his hand at him.

“I’m pregnant, _not_ disabled _Madara_.” 

Madara could then feel it. The way Madoka was smirking at him. She sure seemed to like it when Hashirama told him off. Would she ever come to respect him or even trust him?

Then Hashirama was off. Hashirama was laughing like a little girl. Madara smiled. Each of his four children went like that sometimes too. Madoka too… But of course, not in from of her Uchiha parent. 

“Is this more suitable for you, my little Uchiha princess?” 

Madoka puffed up in pride at that. Madara took a sigh of relief. At least she associated with her Uchiha heritage. But he really wished that she did _not_ have the rinnegan. That was a far too converted jutsu by all those who would wish his family harm. 

“It’s _blue_!” 

“Dark blue princess, it’s the Uchiha colour, isn’t it?”

Madara could still see the way Madoka was struggling to not roll her eyes. She still seemed to have a problem with the whole dress-wearing thing. 

But Madoka took the dress anyway. She marched off to her room with a loud humph. Then there was silence until Izuna spoke.

“Maddie wearing a dress? Maddie being girly. Don’t think that’s going to be very good. Not will all your crae crae, boyfriends and girlfriends you have Hiro?!”

Boyfriends _and_ girlfriends? Madara brought his hand to his mouth as he laughed. His second son was such a people magnet exactly like his Mama. Hashirama now had glowy eyes and this wide, wide smile.

“ _Ah_ , is my Hirohito-kun po-pu- _lar_?”

Now all attention was on Hirohito. The way his second-born blushed reminded him of Hashirama. Shy amongst family yet a social butterfly in public, how interesting…

“Eh, Mama, stop it. They’re not my boyfriends and girlfriends, they just like…”

“A lot?” Madara asked.

Then Madoka came back. She had a katana in her hands. 

“Time to hold off the crazies!”

……………

“ _Madara_ , pay attention!” 

Madara deliberately gave the Uchiha elder his best scowl. Honestly, what was the point of all of this? They had put him in a classroom. They had put him behind a desk. And now they had him looking at a teaching board.

“What’s the point of this? I already know everything. I’m _too_ old to get treated like some sort of academy student!”

Then his clan elder was descending on him. He had this very wicked looking pointer. It was a stick that could do a lot of damage. And then, of course, it came down against his school desk like a whip.

Madara pulled back: “What was _that_ for?”

“Quit complaining Madara. You want to take leadership of the Uchiha clan again, _don’t_ you?” 

Madara hung his head. Actually, it was Hashirama that wanted him to take leadership and Madara did not feel like arguing against him. In fact, Madara tended to say yes to most of Hashirama’s desires. He had to. Zetsu might not have shown his face, but…but…who knows…

Madara had a family now.

He could never be too careful. He had made a big mistake and Zetu was still out there…

“But I know all the theory. I have to lead the clan into one battle and the next and we have survived. I even brought the clan to peace within the village.”

And then the pointer was not coming down it was coming right at him. It was going into the bottom of his neck. It was forcing him to go eye to eye with the elder.

“The same village that _you_ abandoned?!” His uncle sneered at him. Madara could not hand his head, but he still looked down. He could not deny that statement, indeed it might haunt him for the rest of his life. 

His Uncle then released him. Madara took a gasp of air. That was truly an uncomfortable encounter. 

“Any more arguments from you, Ma-da-ra?!” 

Madara let out an exasperated sigh. There was no point arguing here. So he opened his notebook and picked up his writing brush. He would take the dreaded notes, probably burn them, but at least it would get his Uncle of his back. 

“No, no, continue, continue…”

Madara turned to the window. What were his children up to? The triplets were over five now, Masaru younger than four. His youngest liked to toddle after his mother during the day. Madara would quite like to do that too, but he had to be here.

Hashirama and his future plans. 

Madara to be Uchiha clan leader so that Madoka could be the heiress. The Uchihas sure did not complain about _that_ setup. Ha, the Uchihas pretty much worshipped the ground that Hashirama walked on. 

“Now the Uchiha clan was not always as it is today. During the era of Izanagi and Izanami, upon the death of the husband and wife, brother and sister, the Uchiha clan became divided…”

Old news, old news…

……………

Madara found himself half nodding off when there was a sudden rapping on the door.

“Come out you piece of shit! Come out and face me!”

“Lord Tobirama please, there is no need for such haste…!” 

Madara stood up from his desk. His uncle glanced towards the door. Seconds later the door came crashing down as none other then Tobirama Senju came stomping in. 

Madara could not stop the trembles of his body. Tobirama’s chakra was so angry it was as if the temperature of the room had dropped through the floor.

“You’re back early Tobirama, is Kagami doing well…?”

And then Tobirama was in his face. Tobirama was grabbing him by the collar. Then Tobirama was shoving him right into the wall, almost breaking his ribcage.

Madara wheezed.

“You bastard! You wanted this to happen, didn’t you? _Didn’t_ you?!”

And instead of giving Madara a chance to respond, Tobirama’s fist was going right into his stomach. Madara winced. Kami, Tobirama could be strong, well if Madara did not fight back. 

Tobirama was an ally now, Madara would not hurt him. And then came the next punch right into his stomach as Madara coughed.

“Tobirama…you’re not one…cough…to abandon reason for emotion…” 

And Tobirama did not desist. He punched into his gut more and more. Should Madara fight back? Why was Tobirama acting like this? He…he must have a reason, no? 

“Tobirama?!” Madara yelled.

“You BASTARD!” And then Tobirama was punching him across the face, making him fly right onto his ass. Madara stroked his cheek.

“Do you know what you have done? Do you?!” 

Don’t stand up. No, no. Tobirama might not be as strong as Hashirama, but his vicious chakra was making Madara feel very uncomfortable.

“Tobirama, please, if there is something wrong…”

Tobirama growled as the air around them became very, very cold. Madara rose to his feet…slowly… He raised his hands. He did not want to be the target of Tobirama’s further ire…

And then Tobirama was on him, his hand was around his neck. Tobirama Senju was _choking_ him?! Was this really happening?

“Do you realise what you keeping secrets has done, you bastard?! I supported you. I encouraged you to be Hashirama’s partner, to be the father of his children and now you have put _them_ in danger…”

“Lord Tobirama, is there something wrong with the triplets? With little Masaru?” 

Madara watched in horror as Tobirama’s entire face darkened. Oh kami, the children? Something had happened to his children? But what could…what could make Tobirama this angry?

“You knew they would be taken, didn’t you? That’s why you refused to say anything. You were too proud, weren’t you?”

Ta…taken?

“Lord Tobirama please you are not making sense.” Madara’s uncle was now trying to play the peacekeeper.

Tobirama was glaring at him. Tobirama posed to attack him again. Madara stayed silent, this seemed the best option.

“It is long past the time that you divulge all your secrets, Madara!”

……………

Panic, there was extreme panic between the clans as soon as Madara entered the hall. Hashirama was there. Hashriama looked like a ghost of himself. Masuru and Izuna were clinging to him screaming, crying, their chakras projects absolute terror.

“Mama! Mama! Ma- _ma_!” 

There was so much anguish in this room, it was suffocating. He might not be as powerful a sensor as Tobirama, but he was feeling sick. 

And then there was a foot coming right into his ass crack making him go stumbling forward. Then everyone’s attention was on him. They looked distraught. They looked shaken. They looked apologetic. 

Madara moved further in. He looked around. Since when did the clan leaders’ bring their children to meetings like this. Those children seemed to be crying too. What had caused so much distress? 

Madara came next to Hashirama. Hashirama was offering his hand, begging almost for Madara to take it. He did. He felt the way that Hashirama trembled. He saw the heartache in his eyes. What had happened to rattle him so?

“Lord Yamanaka, please recount your observations for today…” Hashirama began.

Madara turned to the shinobi with the long pale brown ponytail. He did not appreciate the grave look on his face. First Tobirama’s anger, then Hashirama looking completely out of it and now another clan head with a similar sentiment. 

“The little lord Hirohito and little princess Madoka began their trajectory through the village main street as they usually do just before noon…”

Hmm…yes, yes this was all expected. He and Hashirama and seen them off. Izuna liked to spend his time in the public library, so Madara had left him there with his Uchiha guardsmen.

“Did my darlings quickly become the centre of attention?”

For a split second, Madara could see ghosts of what would be smiles and smirks. But there was only sadness and unease in this room.

“Yes, yes, but as they reached the watcher’s tree, they were taken.”

Madara’s heart did a big ba-boom. The _Watcher’s_ tree? Isn’t that tree where he would observe the village? Isn’t that the tree that tree where the triplets had come to seek him out?

“Taken? Elaborate more _Yamanaka_!” Tobirama hissed.

“The little lord and the little princess seemed to be engaging with someone. We did not recognise this chakra signature, so we moved in…”

Someone in the Watcher’s tree? But only Madara had done that. And there was only one other creature that might have known that he…that he…

Everything around Madara began to spin. His stomach started to clench. His heart was pounding faster and faster. 

“That’s when the black creature appeared targetting the children, taking them away…”

Black creature? _Black_ creature? Oh kami, oh kami, this could not be happening. Zetsu had come. Zetsu had dared to approach his children. Zetsu had…Zetsu had taken them. Oh, kami, the rinnegan, the rinnegan, Madoka… No…no, this could not be happening. It _couldn’t_!

And then Madara’s heart stopped. He was gasping. His world was spinning, blurring and then everything around him went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters to go!
> 
> Kudos and comments would be most appreciated! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama loosing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Nimaka and Nana for your comments!
> 
> Thank you to hetalia18 and the 5 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers, we are nearing the end...!

Madara was waking up, wait…why was he asleep? Why did his head hurt? Why did his heart feel as if it had been ripped right out of his chest?

“Madara doesn’t _just_ faint Tobirama. He's the most powerful Uchiha alive. There must be something _terribly_ wrong with him!” Madara immediately recognised Hashirama’s voice. The mother of his children had a horse voice, almost as if he had been crying. Why had his Senju been crying? His Senju was all smiles and all power. 

“As I have told you ten times Hashirama. Madara’s heart is fine. His vitals are fine. His systems are functioning as they should!” Tobirama quipped back. The white demon sounded angry. Madara’s mind wanted to rebut him, his heart was telling him that Tobirama had every right to be angry. 

“But Madara fainted, Tobirama, fainted right for everyone to see!” Hashirama wailed against Tobirama.

He had fainted…in front of everyone. How could he have done something so embarrassing? Had he been attacked? Madara’s head pounded, yet his heart continued to feel heavy.

“Maybe your Uchiha is just as emotional as you are, but he’s just a lot better at hiding it!” And yet it was Tobirama’s attitude that Madara wanted to understand the most. There was something that Madara had to remember. There was something that he was sure that he had done, something that he had caused.

“Madara…emotional? But Madara doesn’t get emotional, he’s the man in our relationship. He’s the leader. He’s…” 

Madara’s heart softened. Hashirama was such a loyal lover, defending him. Hashirama defending him. But…but he had hurt Hashirama, hadn’t he? He had done it again? But how could he when he had spent so many years attempting to wipe the slate clean? However, Tobirama would not be angry just for the sake of it. Tobirama had defended him after all.

“He fainted because he knows he’s guilty. He knows he is to blame. He…” And then Tobirama got cut off but Hashirama growling: “Don’t you dare say such things Tobirama! Family is more important to the Uchiha then even to us Senju. Don’t you dare imply that he would put his own children in danger?” 

“But Hashirama…” Tobirama cut in.

“No Tobirama, stop it! _Stop_ it! He came because of the children. He loved them from the moment he saw them. He stayed here with me because I gave him the family he was so desperate for. I became the wife that he needed!” Hashirama argued back.

“You’re still defending him even though he’s guilty. He’s got something to do with Madoka and Hirohito getting kidnapped!” Tobirama was so close to shouting.

Madoka and Hirohito kidnapped? Oh kami, he was responsible for this. Zetsu had come back. Zetsu had taken them. Zetsu had taken Madoka because of her rinnegan. He had always feared it. He had always feared that she would end up replacing him.

“Oh kami, what have I done? What have _I_ done?!” Madara moaned out loud.

……………

Hashirama’s hand on his neck! Hashirama’s hand shoving him right into the wall! Hashirama squeezing his neck, squeezing his neck until Madara started gargling.

“What did you say? What did you say?!” Hashirama shouted at him. And then they came because of course, they came. Hashirama’s vines. They were like snakes, pythons wrapping around his arms, legs, torso tighter and together as if he were the prey. Madara’s growing instinct was to let his chakra light up like a raging fire. But Hashirama wasn’t the enemy if anything he was, oh kami…

“Madara, explain yourself, _explain_ yourself!”

Yes, Hashirama was attacking him, choking him, making Madara’s body go numb, dangerously numb. 

“Hashirama…I…I…” Madara’s eyes rolled back. If Hashirama really did go further, he might just end up getting choked to death.

“ _Explain yourself_!” Hashirama screamed.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault!” Madara gasped. So what if Hashirama killed him, he deserved it. He had thought that he could put Zetsu behind him, he thought that that tree monster would just slink back into the earth where he belonged. He did _not_ think that that same creature would up and steal his children!

“What’s your fault, _Madara_!” 

“Madoka…Hirohito…were taken…because…because of me!” Madara managed to say it.

The way Hashirama’s eyes went wide in such fury made Madara tremble in terror. Then Hashirama’s hands were off his neck, but his vines remained, as a reminder no doubt.

“Because of a secret you should have _never_ kept, isn’t that right Madara?!” 

Usually, Madara would have been highly pissed if Tobirama cut in, this time he was glad. Tobirama had gotten straight to the point, said something which Madara could not, because of his pride. His wretched pride. It was all because of his pride that this was all happening. 

“A secret, Madara? What secret?!” But from the way Hashirama glared at him, from the way Hashirama’s vine squeezed him, Madara knew what Hashirama was actually saying. How dare he? How dare he keep anything from Hashirama?! Madara had not wanted to ever face this aspect of his past. It should have _remained_ in the past!

“I…I aligned with an enemy of the village Hashirama. I aligned with an enemy that needed my power to remake the world. I let my hatred warp my better judgement, to let me think that getting my little brother back was a good thing…”

And then Hashirama was descending on him, and Madara’s entire body was shaking, shaking… And then Hashirama’s hand was on his cock. 

“What did _you_ say?!” Hashirama asked him in a deadly calm voice as Madara felt his Senju’s hand squeezing his cock very hard. Then Madara could not stop himself from crying out. His entire body was shaking. He was feeling hot, cold and terribly sick. Hashirama’s hand there, squeezing his cock. Oh kami, oh kami, this hurt.

“You put my babies in danger on purpose?!”

And then the pain was too much, too much as Madara screamed in agony…

……………

And then Madara was back on the sickbed with his legs wide open and his face threatening to burn right off. Did…did Tobirama Senju really have to be in here? Did he really have to look right between his legs, right at his limp cock?

“Geez, Hashirama, don’t you think you overdid it? Madara might be a jackass. He might be guilty, but tearing his cock off in anger, now really, was that necessary?”

And with how point-blank Tobirama was, Madara’s face burned even more. So what if Hashirama’s anger had become downright terrifying, he deserved it, he deserved it.

Madara winced.

“Does that hurt?” Madara knew not to answer Hashirama at that moment. Hashirama’s hand was over his cock now, healing him instead of hurting him, but if Madara made the wrong move…

“It’s so bruised Hashirama, I didn’t think you could be capable of such things…” Did Tobirama really have to continue with such an explicit commentary? He wished it was just him and Hashirama, but then Hashirama was stewing in silent fury now. And Madara did not know what to do in this situation…

“Was your aim to make your Uchiha impotent, Hashirama?”

“Silence Tobirama!” Hashirama bite back.

“I would deserve it though, not being able to sire more children. What right do I have to have more children, when my two eldest were taken because of me?”

Madara winced again. Hashirama was stroking his cock now, as Madara watched the way his hand glowed. It was a cold sort of sensation. In the past, Madara’s cock would have filled with blood at this sort of petting, now it stayed limp, there wasn’t much sensation there. 

“Quiet Madara!” And now it was Hashirama snapping at him like that.

“But I don’t deserve to be a father, Hashirama…!” Madara argued.

Then Hashirama was gripping his cock. Madara cried out, he felt that. The cold, the feeling of ice rushing right into his cock demanding it come back to life.

“Come on Hashirama, I will take this punishment gladly. If the mother of my children has deemed me unworthy of siring more children, then I can live…”

And then Madara got cut off with a hand across his face. He went red when he realised that it was Tobirama who had done it.

“Thank you Tobirama.” Hashirama acknowledged him. Madara rubbed at his cheek.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up. Don’t think that if you’ve got no cock you get out of fixing the fuck up you made!” Tobirama growled.

And yet Hashirama was no arguing with this, did he agree with this? He then felt Hashirama starting to stroke him again. Now Madara was feeling the blood rush back into his cock, he felt his member growing wet.

“Hashirama, why? Why did you heal me? I don't…I don't deserve…”

“Just as Tobi said, _you_ fucked it up, _you_ fix it. But first, either you tell me everything, or I will fuck it out of you!”

……………

Hashirama, naked, usually drove Madara up the wall, now it was driving him up the wall in terror. And now it was not because Madara’s hospital gown offered next to no protection, it was because Hashirama was eight-month pregnant. Damn it, Hashirama should not be having to deal with things like this so far along…

Madara narrowed his eyes at Hashirama’s naked stomach. He was big, bigger than with Masaru. Was there more than one baby in there? And then there was an annoying clicking going on in front of his face.

“Stop gawking and starting giving details, _Madara_!” 

Madara smirked, Tobirama was one to talk. He was not even looking properly at either of them. He seemed to handle the sexual aspect of his and Hashirama’s relationship a bit better. Then again, that could be because his and that Uzumaki’s relationship had grown close, very close. Good. Tobirama’s reactions around Hashirama’s naked female form was even starting to get on Madara’s nerves.

“Whilst we were still in battle, I started hearing this voice…” 

“Hearing voices, Madara. How utterly stupid of you to get lead astray so much?!” 

Madara dared to take a glance at Hashirama, to gauge his mood. He was unmoving with his arms crossed and his angry chakra bubbling just under the surface. 

“It was only upon Izuna’s…death, that I realised this voice was not a part of my psyche…” Madara admitted.

Tobirama looked affronted, but Hashirama looked angry. Uh oh, uh oh, would Hashirama…would…?

“Continue Madara…”

Madara shuddered, he could not stop himself. He had wanted to put all this behind him. Forget that he had ever made such a stupid mistake!

“Upon the creation of the village, the tree creature revealed himself to me as Zetsu.”

“Tree creature? Don’t you go blaming Hashirama for making so sentient creature that led you astray!” Tobirama snapped.

Madara turned to glare at Tobirama: “I’m not! That creature is far older then Hashirama is!”

Tobirama blew a raspberry before Hashirama snapped at him: “Quiet Tobirama! Remember I told you that we needed to stop fighting, to stop spilling blood! Is it any wonder why nature would bit back with this sort of creature?” 

Tobirama looked paler than usual and Madara was impressed. Hashirama was actually believing him on this? Madara breathed, perhaps this didn’t need to be as difficult as he thought it would be.

“He convinced me that the village system would eventually collapse. He assured me that there was only one way to remove the conflict of this world was for his eye of the moon plan.”

“Eye of the moon plan? Am I to assume that he wanted your sharingan to go through with this?”

Madara’s eyes widened. How did…? And then Hashirama was pulling him up from the bed. Madara felt Hashirama’s stomach pressing into him and his angry cock into his backside.

“And this is why you were so uncomfortable with Madoka’s rinnegan?”

Hashirama’s hand was on his neck against. Madara looked back as he felt Hashirama pressing his cock further and further into his ass. He winced. It had been a while since they had done this.

“Bring them back!” Hashirama ordered him as Madara nodded.

“Yes of course,” Madara answered.

“And if there is a single hair missing on either one of their heads, I will screw your ass until you bleed…”

And Madara knew that he would accept _no_ lesser punishment if that was the case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go!
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirohito saves the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Nana for your review! I am making sure to finish this story for you 😍
> 
> Thank you to LapislazuliStern, animeeloverr208 and the 5 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!

“Let me go, I am the Hokage. I demand that you let me go!”

And what was Madara supposed to do in this situation? He had readied himself to go. Hashirama had agreed, Tobirama had agreed, but now Hashirama had come after him.

“They are my children. Release me at once! I’m the great god of shinobi!” Hashirama hissed as he struggled against the hands holding him back.

“Lady Hashirama, think of the child you carry. You have almost hit the ninth month mark, you cannot endanger yourself that way…”

Madara and Tobirama brought apart when they heard Hashirama.

“Use the kunai Madara, use it rather than fight and put the children in further danger!” Tobirama told him quickly as he pushed the kunai into Madara’s hand. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, accepting the weapon that had contributed to Izuna’s death. 

“But Tobirama…” Madara tried to argue.

“Use it!” Tobirama snapped as he retreated with Mito as Hashirama shouted: “But they’re my children. I am entitled to go just as much as Madara is. I am _not_ weak!”

Those holding Hashirama back were actually his own clan elders, the Uchiha. Madara was still amazed that they had gone out of their way to look after Hashirama during his absence. Hah, even with his stupid mistakes, it seemed that the Senju and the Uchiha clans had only grown that much closer.

“Madara, _intervene_! Show your wife that she’s _not_ thinking straight!” one of the elders snapped at him.

Madara smiled a small smile. His clan elders only referred to Hashirama as a woman when they disapproved of his Senju’s actions. His Senju, the mother of his children… Madara moved close, leaning over to cup Hashirama’s chin with his gloved hand.

“ _Hashirama_ …” Madara purred.

Hashirama flinched before closing his eyes rubbing his cheek to Madara’s hand.

“Madara let me go with you. You know I’m powerful enough.”

Madara eyed his elders to release Hashirama as he embraced his Senju. Hashirama did not resist him, good… At least Madara still had this sort of calming effect on him.

“ _My_ goddess…” Madara cooed at him. Hashirama nuzzled into his chest, seeking his inner fire. Madara chuckled. It looked like their children has picked up this particular quirk from their mother.

“My Uchiha…” Hashirama clucked.

“You need to stay here,” Madara told him.

Hashriama pulled away throwing the most dramatic pouty face that Madara could not look at him head-on. It would weaken his resolve anyway.

“But they’re my children. I need to go to. I…”

Madara’s hand was one Hashirama’s cheek. He was leaned over getting ready to give Hashirama another goodbye kiss before saying: “Hashirama, you are also the hokage of the village are you not?”

Hashirama’s face went red at that point as he looked away: “Yes, I suppose, I am. Please…please bring our children back in _one_ piece…” 

……………

And thank kami that Hashirama had not come with him, as he would have gone charging in when he heard them, his children, crying, screaming, in true pain… Even Madara was struggling to not go charging into Zetsu’s cave. That monster was a tricky bastard, Madara knew that. If Madara rushed in Zetsu might end up killing one or even both of them.

“Damn you, you fiend. You took her because of her Rinnegan, didn’t you? But what to do…” Madara muttered to him. His chakra was starting to roar to the surface like a fire getting angry. 

Yes… _angry_ …

Then Zetsu’s disgusting presence seemed to be pulling away from the cave. Was the demon being drawn to his chakra? Hmm…Madara could use this in his favour. Quickly his hands were going through the hand signs and in a puff of smoke, his clone appeared.

“Well, if you are going to use me as a decoy, you are going to give me more chakra then this.” His clone warned him. Madara huffed before grabbed his clone’s shoulder channelling his chakra into him.

The clone groaned from the pressure before muttering: “Well, go, surely you can’t keep bearing to hear the way our babies scream and cry like that.”

Madara narrowed his eyes at his clone before heading right into the cave. He did not more out in the open, it would not be a good idea to give Zetsu a head’s up to his decoy. Madara hid in the shadows, locking onto Madoka and Hirohito’s chakra. 

It was only after that, that Madara realised that only one of them was crying whilst the other was screaming. They were horrible sounds either way, but that forlorn cry, it made his heart sink.

That demon better _not_ have done any permanent damage. 

Madara entered the cave to have his heart jumping into his throat. Madoka, she was…she was tied down onto a sacrifice altar. Madara eyed the tied, infused with chakra, those things could hurt a lot, even for someone like him.

“I’ll save you Madoka. Hiro will save you and take you back to Mama, yes, yes, Madara will fix you.”

Madara then saw them, Hirohito’s hands. They were burnt, so thoroughly burnt that they were almost bleeding. Madara’s eyes went wide when Hirohito went forward again. No! If he touched those ties again, then he _would_ bleed. 

Madara came between his son and the altar. Hirohito screamed in shock, his eyes going wide.

“Papa!” 

Hmm…maybe Madara should have come at him from the back. He could not give Zetsu any inclination that something was going on. Madara put his fingers to his lips. Hirohito got the message but he started crying instead.

“But…but Papa, Maddie needs help… She needs help. Maddie is hurt _badly_ …!” 

Madara turned to the altar. The cries from his daughter had grown quieter. The tears were running down her cheeks, but…but… No…no…Zetsu _couldn’t_ have done that!

……………

“Pa… _pa_?” Madara heard her rasp so docile, so desperate. This was not the Madoka he had come to know over the years. His beautiful proud daughter. Oh kami, this was all his fault.

“Papa!” Madoka cried for him.

Madara felt tears welling in his own eyes. Oh kami, Zetsu had done the _worst_ thing that could be done to a dojutsu wielder! 

“It’s so cold Papa and dark. Why does nighttime never end? _Why_ doesn’t it end…?” And Madara’s tears only came harder as he placed a hand to her face, channelling his fire into her body.

“He said you won’t come… But…but you did. You came for us Papa!”

Madara then could not stop himself…crying. His child, his daughter, that demon had taken them her eyes, her _beautiful_ brown eyes. 

“Of course, _Madoka_ , of course, I came…”

And Madoka was snuggling into his palm, seeking his warmth, his presence… But Madoka could not stand anything to do with him. For her to be like this, so broken, her chakra almost zero. He shouldn’t have left. He shouldn’t have left Zetsu and let him…let him target _his_ children.

“You’ll take us home now. My eyes…they…they’re not working at the moment…But they will soon, won’t they Papa? Won’t they?” 

Madara sniffed, doing everything to stifle his sobs. His children couldn’t hear him. He did not want them to be scared. But still, Madara moved quickly, ripping the bounds from Madoka’s wrists. They burnt through his gloves and even touched his hands but he didn’t care, it was nothing in comparison to the pain Madoka would feel for the rest of life.

Of her eyes being taken…

Madoka did not fight him, for the love of Indra, she wasn’t fighting him. She always fought him, _always_. Zetsu…Zetsu had broken her. He hoped that Hashirama would kill him for what was his fault.

Madara then turned back to Hirohito. He forced his son a smile, just to make his child feel calm. Madoka did not seem to know what had happened to her, but Hirohito…he had probably seen everything.

Madara frowned as Hirohito waddled forward. Hirohito…waddling?

“Son…why are you…?”

Hirohito was going on his tipping toes as if to get a better look. Madara brought Madoka lower down.

“Papa has you now Maddie. Papa will take us back to Mama. Mama will fix your eyes, he’s the best healer in the _world_ …!”

Madara only wanted to sob more when he witnessed Hirohito’s optimism.

“Son…your sister…she’s…she’s going to need a lot more help now. She will always need another’s eyes to see…”

Hirohito was shaking his head: “No Papa no, I hid them. The evil one thinks took the right jar, but I switched it with lizard eyes. Yes, I did, I did!” 

Madara frowned further: “You took the jar with Madoka’s eyes. Hirohito, that creature could have hurt you, _really_ hurt you.”

“But I hide the jar somewhere the demon would never think to look. Alright, home, home!” Hirohito laughed as he waddled forward. Hide them somewhere Zetsu would never look. Hirohito waddling. No really, up there?

“Papa, do the Uncle Tobi, do the Uncle Tobi!” Hirohito squawked.

“Papa, please don’t let him take me, please, please…!” Madoka was suddenly crying. 

And then Madara did what he never thought he would do, he activated Tobirama’s kunai.

……………

“I was a big boy Mama. I got Maddie’s eyes back from the evil one! I hid it somewhere _extra_ safe!”

And boy was Madara glad for Hirohito’s absolutely hilarious place to stick the jar, well stick up the jar. Tobirama had had a lot of fun relieving Hirohito was the treasure he was hiding.

“Oh yeah, up your bum nephew. What if the jar had smashed inside you and really hurt you?”

His second son looked really offended at that, before visibly shuddering.

“Uncle Tobi, that’s disgusting! I wasn’t going to let Maddie’s eyeballs get covered in my butt juices when Mama put them back into Maddie’s head!”

Tobirama was the only one straight out laughing at that. Madara breathed in relief when he saw a smile on Hashirama’s face. He was being very quiet, very serious as he inserted Madoka’s eyeball slowly, letting them adjust, letting the rinnegan swirl back to her usual brown eyes.

Madoka had been crying softly, Madoka had been holding his hand as if her life depended on it.

“Just keep calm Madoka-chan, let your chakra move around your eyes…” Madara heard Hashirama murmur. For now, Madara was amazed that Hashirama had not lost his shit. He might have done had it not been for Hirohito’s quick thinking with his hiding place.

“Papa! Papa! It’s coming! It’s coming!” Madoka’s cries were suddenly getting louder. “It’s _coming_!” 

“What’s coming, sweetheart? Are you starting to remember something?” Hashirama asked her. Yes, there was one blessing that Madara now knew, Madoka had amnesia when it came to her eyes getting removed. It must have been so traumatic for her brain to shield her but if she was now starting to remember something…

“It’s big! It’s grey! It looks like stone and it’s got…it’s got _ten_ tails!” Madoka cried pulling Madara closer.

Then Tobirama and Hirohito were no longer laughing as Tobirama stuttered: “Tails, Madoka, a tailed beast?”

Hashirama’s chakra suddenly flushed in anger at that, Madara braced himself for Hashirama to target him. But he didn’t…he was concentrating on Madoka’s eyes. They were still the most important.

“And did…did the ten tails _hurt_ you?” Hashirama’s healing hands were still adjusting Madoka’s eyes checking that everything was matching up. 

“He came really close and then I felt like I couldn’t fight no more. I didn’t like the feeling Papa, I _didn’t_ like it!”

Then Hashirama was looking at him, glaring so hard that Madara felt cold inside. Chakra exhaustion was not a good thing, and this strange creature had taken her chakra from her? Was this something to do with all the tailed beasts Zetsu had him gather? 

Hashirama’s chakra was getting deadly. Hashirama was going to kill him now or at least make him hurt a lot. But Madara deserved it, _he_ deserved…

And then Madoka was screaming. She was flailing on the bed, curling inward pulling Madara forward: “It’s coming! It’s coming here! Papa! Papa! Pa- _pa_!” 

And then Hashirama was groaning, pulling away as water splashing between his legs.

“Shit! He’s going into labour _now_!” Tobirama yelled as things after that _really_ became crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters left to go!
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final blow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Nimaka, Nana, Milernamalfoyfelton and Shimmi99 for all your lovely comments!
> 
> Thank you to Milernamalfoyfelton and the 5 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!

_Two_ of them?

Two girls?

Sisters just for Madoka?

Madara felt Madoka clinging to his hand.

_Oh_ , Madoka…

Even if she had her eyes back, the experience had changed her, made her so demure, so timid. Madara’s heart sunk. He should have never gone with Zetsu. That demon.

“ _Pa_ -pa?” Still so unsure, still so scared.

Madara took a deep breath. He had to give Madoka something to protect, to drive what both Uchiha and Senju had in common. Protecting their own. 

Madara brought Madoka close to Hashirama’s birthing bed, close to his newly born daughters.

“Madoka, look, look, you’re not the only girl anymore.” 

Madara felt his heart swelling when he saw Hashirama. His Hashirama…glowing. His Hashirama…who had now given him six children, _six_ of them! 

“More, more sibbies. But…but I’m not strong enough. I’m not…I not…” 

Madara felt Madoka trying to pull away. He held her hand tighter. Yes, this was the way. This was the way he would spur in her what Hashirama liked to call the will of fire. 

“Maddie-chan, come to say hello to your sisters…”

Madara nudged Madoka forward even more, even more until she was right next to Hashirama. There was something quite mystical about Hashirama’s after birth glow. Or was it the new Mama glow? Madara smiled. Either way, Hashirama was gorgeous.

“Sissies?” Madara’s eyebrows rose. Madoka usually spoke with such confidence, such maturity. This more infantile version of speaking was not a good sign. No matter, no matter, Madara was sure he would figure something out. 

Hashirama smiled a true smile. When Hashirama looked at him, Madara expected anger. But Hashirama did not have that for him, his Senju…so good to him. Thank kami Hirohito had hid Madoka’s eyes the way he had done so, otherwise, he and Hashirama might have been at _more_ than just blows. 

“Maddie-chan, do you want to hold one of them?”

Madara watched as his eldest daughter rubbed her hands together. Nervous? Perhaps a bit more encouragement would be a good thing?

“Madoka…which one do you want to hold?”

“I can’t…not strong enough,” Madoka said shaking her head.

“Maddie-chan!”

“Madoka!”

Both Madara and Hashirama called to her at the same time. The babies then made themselves heard. The older one started babbling loud and clear. She was the once who took after her mother than most. The younger one looked the Uchiha, like him. She seemed perfectly happy with her clicking noises. 

Madoka seemed to like those noises.

She was stretching her little hands out, closing her eyes before reaching for the younger ones. Hashirama laughed before placing Madoka’s little sister into her arms. 

Madara then heard the sound that settled his heart. Madoka laughing, Madoka sounding so carefree.

“She’s _so_ heavy!”

Hashirama laughed along too, mother and daughter sounding so beautiful.

“Heavy? She’s just been born Maddie-chan.”

Madara then saw it. The way Madoka brought her little sister closer. The protectiveness burning once again in her eyes. Thank goodness, he would need to go to Tobirama now… The Senju and Uchiha guard could protect his family now…

……………

It was huge.

This monster.

This beast.

This creature has taken his niece’s chakra.

This creature had ten tails, _ten_!

Tobirama knew of the tailed beasts. But…but Hashirama had hunted them all down. He had had them sealed away. The Uzumaki clan had helped in this, even if his and Mito’s proposal had all ended in nought. Though Tobirama might be gaining a wife where Hashirama had lost one.

“Lord Tobirama! Can we…can we even fight against such a thing?!” 

Tobirama wriggled his nose. For the Nara clan head to be so unsure was unnerving. Mito touched his hand.

“We have to fight it. Hashirama is incapable and you know that he needs his Uchiha to protect him and their ever-growing family now.”

Four children…would it go onto becoming five? Hashirama had gone in labour a little early. Multiples? And he wasn’t there to see it. A depressive cloud might have formed over Tobirama’s head if that beast’s roaring breath had not thrust ten of Akimichi’s away.

The Akimichis? But they had all that extra body weight to stop things like that.

“How exactly can a beast have such autonomy? It would not have stolen the princess’s chakra if it were its own being?”

Tobirama turned around.

A Hyūga?

A Hyūga could deduce what he could not.

Wasn’t he supposed to be the Senju with the brains?

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Looks like Hamura’s descendants are a lot sharper than Hagoromo’s!” came a manic cackling.

Tobirama looked up. There was a figure standing at the neck of this beast. He looked human but his voice sounded almost…demonic. And this creature had these pair of golden and rather hypnotic eyes…

Uh oh.

Tobirama looked away just as this creature drew closer. He felt as if ants were crawling all over his body. The beast continued its rampage in the village, but still this presence, it made Tobirama’s sensory prowess go haywire. It made him feel uneasy, so very uneasy. 

Was is this feeling that had swayed Madara all those years ago?

“Stop this! You do not quarrel with us!” Tobirama ended up snapping. The creature was coming closer and closer…

“Oh, I will be on my way as soon as you return what is due to _me_!” 

Tobirama felt Mito’s tentative hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t negotiate with the enemy Tobirama!”

“I’m not stupid Mito!”

“You have no business here, _leave_ …!” Tobirama’s warning came with the beast on the attack. The beast roaring so loud that it brought down the building after building.

Damn it.

Tobirama had always been pleased that Konoha had the most powerful shinobi clans. But what was that worth now?

“Give her back! Give me back the girl child now!”

Madoka? What did this creature want with her?

“What do you intend to do with my niece?”

The creature then slinked past him in a flash. His words though chilled Tobirama to the very core.

“She will be the vessel. She will enable the return of Mother. Her eyes are the _key_ …”

……………

Then the beast was coming at him, at Tobirama… Shit, shit… This beast had Madoka’s chakra. Tobirama’s raised his own getting ready to defend and then it happened… There was a barrier of fire that came between him and the beast.

Then there was screaming.

The beast was screaming.

In pain?

Tobirama turned towards the other clans. They did nothing to hide the surprise in their eyes. They were not fighting. How strange? Tobirama would have thought that they were the ones who had held the beast back.

“I hope I am not too late…”

Tobirama blinked, looking further left than where Mito stood. Him? Madara had come here. But…but…

“You fucking _idiot_! You were supposed to stay with Hashirama. With the children. Who’s going to stop the strange eyed creature now?” Tobirama snarled at Madara. 

Then there was a look on Madara’s face then, cold, angry, terrifying… And as Madara had that big mane of his, Tobirama could see the way the Uchiha’s chakra crackled and spat lifting those long spikes up with him.

“What…what did you say?”

“That yellow-eyed creature has become for Madoka. He seems oddly keen to acquire her rinnegan…”

Tobirama turned to Mito, his eyes going wide. Madoka’s rinnegan? Yes, he had an inkling of those eyes having power, but to be targetted _because_ of them. 

“Was that creature the one that plucked Madoka’s eyes out of her h-head…? Madara?!” 

But Madara was not listening to him. His brother-in-law in all but name was looking increasingly angry, increasingly dangerous… His chakra was now starting to rage right to the surface. 

“Step back! I will deal with this husk promptly!”

The beast’s attention was then on them. The beast was pacing, looking as if he would destroy Madara or eat him or maybe both? 

“Pa-ra- _site_!” Tobirama heard Madara growl before his entire body erupted in chakra. 

“Back away!” Tobirama screamed just in time for Madara’s Susanoo to come forth. And it wasn’t the puny one Tobirama saw Madara use sometimes, it was the full-blown Susanoo. The same one that he had seen Madara using on the battlefield with Hashirama.

At the wave of the sword, Tobirama and the other clans were getting pulled back. The ten tails were then charging at them, and Tobirama watched as Madara charged forward. Crazy, crazy Uchiha!

And then the sword smashed against the top of the beast’s head. The beast went down…

“That easy! It’s _that_ easy?” Mito exclaimed next to him confused.

Tobirama observed Madara. The Uchiha was charging. Each swing of that sword contracted the beast’s roar.

“You have something that _doesn’t_ belong to you!” Tobirama heard Madara bellow. They all then saw the moment Madara’s Sunsunaoo brought the sword like a dagger right down through the beast’s head.

The beast was then screaming, scrambling… But Madara was not relenting. Madara brought the pressure further and further down. And then they all here it, something cracking. 

Minutes later, the beast crumbled right into a large pile of dust.

……………

Hashirama had let his other children in. Madoka had come first. His Uchiha had been most concerned about her mental state.

Hashirama smiled.

Madoka seemed more than happy to hold both her sisters now. Their brothers were crowding around. They were whining. They wanted to hold his twins too. 

Madoka though had become the protector. She had taken both of them. She was still so little, so she had to stay in one spot to hold them both. But Hashirama would stay on the sidelines and watch, his _perfect_ family…

And then his children had gone from soft bickering and laughter to quiet murmurings, spikes of fear…

Hashirama rose from the birthing bed. He might not be as a sensor as Madara and Tobirama were, but there was a presence in the room. One that made his maternal instincts scream!

“Who are you to threaten _my_ family?!” Hashirama snarled.

And then the presence made himself known. It was a creature, tree creature. Black and white with these dangerous golden eyes. Was this the creature that had ensnared his Uchiha? Hashirama reached for his blade, slowly, _slowly_ … 

“I’ve come here to take back what belongs to me!”

Hashirama’s eyes widened. This creature…it was getting close to his babies. But…but if he attacked then, then all six of his babies would be in danger. This creature was going to Madoka.

Hashirama could see the way she curled inwards. She could see the way she was quickly handing the twins to her brothers. His Madara junior ever so protective of her siblings, sacrificial too…

No, no…

Hashirama moved, slowly.

The creature had his hands on _his_ baby.

This creature…this creature needed to die!

That creature was eyeing his other babies. He was dangerous. He was playing a game of I’ll take the girl and leave the others.

“You warp the mind of my best friend. You attack my village and now you target my children. Why?”

Hashirama sought to move, but the others were still there. They were quiet. They could not leave. That creature had done something to block that exit.

“When you adopted the female form, you presented me with an opportunity I could not deny. For so many generations, I have played with the minds of the Uchiha, in search of the rinnegan. Who knew I would get what I wanted if Ashura and Indra’s descendants decided to rut like bunnies….”

Hashirama then moved forward to take Madoka. These vicious vines were pushing up from the ground heading right towards the others. 

“Let me take the girl child and the others will live. Fight me, and I will kill all your children and _still_ have the girl…”

No, no, he…he couldn’t make this sort of decision. How could he? How _could_ he? 

“I…think…not…”

And then the creature was getting yanked away from Madoka and then came the sound of stabbing. 

“ _Madara_?”

Hashirama saw the fury in Madara’s eyes. Old fury. The look of finally proving himself. But Hashirama wanted to get his revenge too, but the children…? 

Hashirama pulled Madoka away.

“Take your siblings and go!”

Madoka looked at him confused before nodding. Hashirama aimed his hand towards the door. There some resistance, more resistance, and Madara wasn’t exactly being quiet about how he was using that sword of his. 

Then the door opened and the children left.

Hashirama took a deep breath before moving next to Madara. His Uchiha looked terrifying, vicious, dangerous, and Hashirama understood him perfectly.

“You can’t kill me, Madara! Indra’s descendant alone cannot be rid of me!”

And then Hashirama was by Madara’s side, he was raising his own sword let his chakra rip to the surface.

“Shall we deal with this menace once and for all, Madara?” he asked him.

“ _No_ one threatens _our_ children!” Madara hissed.

And then together they raised their blade and stabbed the creature long and handle. The creature struggled. He screamed. But under the pressure of his and Madara’s chakra, that creature screamed and screamed until he screamed no more.

“I’ll have to burn his body up too, just to be sure…”

“Of course Madara, of course.” And Hashirama snuggled close to Madara feeling that for _once_ , they could really move forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider the next chapter the Epilogue :)
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


End file.
